Justo lo que necesitábamos
by CookieAbii
Summary: Nuevas alianzas y nuevos romances se crean en el sexto año de los chicos por la llegada inesperada de un nuevo personaje a Hogwarts. ¿Cuál es su propósito? ¿Qué misterios esconde? Entra y disfruta un poco de los resultados de mis delirios e insomnios (Full Dramione). Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones son buenas.
1. Llegada inesperada

**N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Bueno, este es mi primer fanfic (estoy nerviosa) y nació de uno de mis momentos de delirio. Cada vez que leía un fic siempre me ponía a aconsejar a los personajes mentalmente y tanto fue así que decidí crear un fic. Para que no se mareen les explicaré un poco. La historia se basa en el sexto año de los chicos con un ligero cambio: un nuevo personaje, este personaje no toma el papel protagónico (Dramione siempre por delante) pero tendrá mucho que ver. Sin más que decir espero que les guste y estoy abierta a comentarios, tomatazos, abucheos, críticas, etc. Por favor no sean tan duros, es el primero que escribo. Disfruten.**

**PD: La narración se divide en dos: desde el punto de vista de Hermione y el narrador omnisciente (yo). El cambió no se da en este capítulo pero sí más adelante. Cuando narre yo será, comúnmente, cuando hable sobre los demás.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Llegada inesperada**

Hogwarts. Hogar, dulce hogar.

-¡Hermione ya vamos! –dijo Ron jalando de la manga de mi túnica en un intento fallido de arrastrarme a la entrada.

-¡Ahhh! No dejan que una disfrute de la alegría ni por un segundo –dije exasperada y me dejé llevar al Gran Comedor. ¿Pero qué más quería? Después de más de dos meses que no pisaba estos pasillos. Sí, puede que esté exagerando pero no creo que alguien entienda como se siente para mí volver a estos ambientes, el olor a libertad, los grandes ventanales, los cuadros en movimiento, los fantasmas que pasaban por ahí saludando a todo el mundo. El último mes antes de volver me lo pasé en la madriguera con Harry y todos los Weasley, no puedo negar que fuera divertido pero estar en Hogwarts era diferente, simplemente acogedor…

-¡Ajá!, miren a quienes tenemos por aquí –excepto por esa estúpida voz del estúpido hurón de Malfoy.

-Sí, lo sabemos Malfoy –empezó Harry –te alegras de vernos pero no es momento para efusivos saludos, el Gran Comedor nos llama –terminó con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Uy Potter! Estamos de buen humor –dijo Malfoy con esa sonrisa de comercial tan típica de él. Me pregunto qué harían mis papás si los llevara a conocerlos aunque sea una vez. "¡Oh mi Dios! ¿Quién es tu dentista?" "¿Qué pasta de dientes usas?". Tonto hurón.

-Hay que empezar con el pie derecho Malfoy, siempre mente positiva y no dejaré que nada arruine mi penúltimo año aquí –dijo jalándonos a Ron y a mí de nuestras túnicas. Joder, si seguían así iba a tener que alisarla más seguido. Volteé la vista para ver qué cara había puesto Malfoy y lo que vi me sorprendió. El muy niño se estaba riendo como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida con Crabbe y Goyle a su espalda, Zabbini y Nott a sus costados. Al parecer este año todos habían decidido empezar con el pie derecho.

-¡Adiós zanahorio! ¡Adiós Granger! Hay que despejar un poco el ambiente para que no huela tanto a muggle –escuché su sonora carcajada y juro que si no fuera porque Harry seguía sujetando mi túnica me hubiera volteado y le hubiera lanzado un Tragababosas. Estúpido rubio teñido. Tal vez todos habían decidido empezar con el pie derecho pero era más que obvio que no para con todos.

Llegamos al Gran Comedor y éste estaba decorado con los cuatro típicos colores de las cuatro casas: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. A lo lejos pude divisar una gran y espesa cabellera rubia ondulada, Luna nos estaba mirando con sus enormes ojos soñadores mientras nos sonreía, le correspondí al saludo con una de mis más honestas sonrisas y fijé la vista de nuevo a mi mesa. Ahí ya estaban sentados Ginny, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Lavander, Parvati y algunos más. Nos acercamos saludando a algunos de los chicos y nos sentamos a la espera de que Dumbledore diera la orden de ataque.

-Queridos alumnos, bienvenidos a un nuevo año en Hogwarts y antes de las palabrerías disfrutad del delicioso banquete –dijo con su típica sonrisa alentadora y muchos platos aparecieron en las mesas. Los elfos sí que se habían esforzado este año, todo lucía exquisito.

-¡Waaaaaaaaaa, comidaaa! –dijo Ron. Después que no me pregunten por qué llamo a esto ataque.

-Ron no vayas tan rápido que después te da hipo y a Harry y a mí ya se nos están acabando las ideas para asustarte –no necesité alzar la vista para saber que se había sonrojado un poco mientras Harry, Ginny y los que estaban alrededor soltaban pequeñas risitas. Empecé poniendo un poco de pasta en mi plato y luego busqué un poco de carne. Cuando ya estaba acabando mi primer plato y las bestias de Harry y Ron ya iban por el cuarto Dumbledore se paró y se acercó a su atril.

-Alumnos, sé que muy pocos tienen la habilidad de ingerir y escuchar atentamente a la vez, por lo que les pido que dejen por un momento este apetitoso banquete y me presten un poco de atención –se escucharon algunas risas mientras todos le prestaban la atención que tanto pedía, aunque tuve que darle un pequeño codazo a Ron para que terminara de tragar lo que sea que tenía en la boca –Bien, ahora que cuento con su atención empezaré por decirle las mismas reglas de siempre: no se está permitido entrar al Bosque Prohibido sin autorización y acompañamiento de algún profesor, los alumnos de tercer año para abajo tienen prohibido salir del castillo, los mayores solo saldrán para las visitas a Hogsmeade, de preferencia no usen hechizos en los pasillos a menos de que sea necesario. Las demás normas estoy más que seguro que nuestro apreciado conserje Argus Filch se las irá recordando con el transcurso del año. Ahora sí, viene la parte importante –dirigí la mirada hacia Harry y Ron para saber si ellos sabían algo de esa noticia "importante", ¿algo que tenía que ver con Voldemort? Ellos me miraron de la misma manera y supe que tampoco sabían nada. Qué raro –No quiero dar muchos rodeos al asunto así que empezaré diciendo que muy pocas veces tenemos el privilegio de tener a nuevos alumnos que entren en cursos avanzados –espera, ¿qué? ¿Qué rayos quería decir con eso? Miré a mi alrededor y vi que todos tenían la misma duda que yo plantada en sus caras –Les presentó a la señorita Merhamet Florit, alumna del Colegio de Magia y Hechicería de Italia que viene para continuar con su sexto año de estudios –las puertas se abrieron y dejaron ver a una chica delgada de unos 16 años, el cabello largo y ondulado de color completamente negro pero con las puntas rubias, sus ojos eran de un intenso color azul mar, no era ni tan alta ni tan baja y lo que más llamaba la atención era una bonita y blanca sonrisa (Malfoy, tienes competencia, mis padres la adorarían más a ella). Entró con toda la seguridad del mundo y se dirigió hacia el director mientras que, raramente, sus ojos transmitían una sinceridad que había visto pocas veces. La voz de Dumbledore me sacó del escaneo que le estaba haciendo –La señorita Florit se ha trasladado a nuestra escuela por razones familiares y espera poder continuar con sus estudios al igual que en Italia. No creo que de problema a los profesores ya que era una de las mejores en su curso, espero que la reciban con mucho cariño y para ser justos dejaremos que el Sombrero Seleccionador decida a qué casa mandarla.

-¡No me lo creo! –dijo Lavander en un susurro –¡es una Florit! –añadió mientras intercalaba la mirada entre Merhamet y nosotros.

-No… ¿en serio? Si no me dices no me entero –le respondió Ginny volteando los ojos –y… ¿qué es lo interesante de eso?

-Que… ¿acaso no sabes nada de los Florit? –Parvati se sumó a la conversación.

-Pues, la verdad que no.

-¡Oh por Merlín! –susurró indignadamente –Hagamos de esto una analogía para que lo entiendas, así como los Malfoy son la familia de sangre más pura en nuestro país, los Florit lo son…

-…En Italia –terminó Lavander –Forman parte de las familias de sangre más pura de todo el mundo mágico –ah no puede ser, la primera vez que alguien me caía bien a simple vista y resultaba ser parte de una de las familias más "puras" del mundo. La amistad con ella iba a ser casi imposible.

-Fiuuuu –resopló Ron –ojalá que tenga alguna hermana para que sea tu pareja Harry y así formaremos parte de una hermosa descendencia, quiero que sea la madre de mis hijos –le dijo al ojiverde mientras le daba unos suaves codazos.

-¡Hey! ¿Y por qué yo con la hermana? No es justo –hizo un puchero de lo más infantil. Este par ya estaban empezando a ilusionarse. Ilusos.

-Les apuesto todos mis libros a que la mandan a Slytherin –les dije sonriendo mientras veía como ella se sentaba y McGonagall procedía a colocarle el sombrero.

-Sin maldiciones Herms –rio Ron mientras se volteaba a ver lo mismo. Se hizo un silencio sepulcral en el gran salón mientras todos esperábamos atentos a lo que dijera el Sombrero Seleccionador.

-Uhmmm, interesante –sí, lo sé, todos los cerebros te parecen interesantes, prosigue, vamos –Dueña de una gran valentía, podría ir a Gryffindor –vi como los ojos de la mayoría de mis compañeros comenzaron a tener un brillo inigualable y con la misma sorna vi como se apagan cuando el Sombrero siguió hablando –pero también es poseedora de una gran bondad por lo que podría ir a Hufflepuff, bastante difícil me lo ponen porque también tiene la capacidad para ir a Ravenclaw y ,aunque me sorprenda, tiene una inmensa astucia para poder encajar a la perfección en Slytherin, realmente exquisito –hubo unos segundos de silencio mientras que el Sombrero parecía debatirse entre lo posible y lo más posible. Creo que nadie más lo notó porque estaban viendo diferentes partes de su cuerpo pero yo sí lo note. Mientras que sus ojos iban de una mesa a otra los labios de Merhamet hicieron un pequeño y ligero movimiento. Casi imperceptible, entonces el Sombrero se decidió…

* * *

**N/A: Este es el primer capítulo y viendo como lo aceptan subiré el segundo (de seguro lo subo mañana :P )**


	2. ¿Serpiente o camaleón?

**¡Hola! Paso por aquí para dejar el segundo capítulo. Lamento si es muy corto, intentaré que los demás sean más extensos (supongo que eso es mejor ¿no? .-.) Espero que lo disfruten, :D**

**PD: Disculpen el título pero no tenía nada mejor u.u'**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: ¿Serpiente o camaleón?**

-¡Slytherin! –los jodidamente fuertes aplausos de las serpientes solo se podrían comparar con balazos de las zonas bravas a medianoche –Aprecien y aprovechen de sus diferentes capacidades, tú llegada aquí podría marcar una diferencia pequeña –terminó de hablar dirigiendo las últimas palabras a la nueva serpiente mientras que era retirado por la profesora de Transformaciones.

-Ahhh Herms, quién te manda a hacer predicciones, prefiero a Trelawney –dijo Harry cabizbajo.

-¡Já! Quién les manda a ustedes a ilusionarse tan rápido.

-Hermione, no sé cómo no te gustan las clases de Adivinación –fulminé con la mirada al inocente Neville –lo siento, no quería ofenderte pero tienes talento –no pude evitar reír, mientras veía como Merhamet se acercaba a la puerta pasando por nuestra mesa para recoger algo que había dejado afuera.

-Se los dije, aparte no sé cómo quieren tener algo con un miembro de una familia llena de endogamia.

-Pues, fue un gusto haberme ilusionado unos cinco minutos con la segunda familia con más endogamia, después de los Malfoy, de todo el mundo mágico –dijo Ron bajando la cabeza por lo que no se pudo percatar de cómo la aludida paraba a un metro de nosotros y se acercaba con su enorme sonrisa.

-En realidad mi familia tiene más endogamia que los Malfoy, aunque no les ganamos por mucho –nos dijo en un susurro Merhamet guiñándonos uno de sus azulados ojos, volvió a erguirse y siguió con su caminar. Su voz, su aroma de flores y que el hecho de que nos hubiese hablado dejó idiotas a los chicos que me rodeaban.

-¡Ahhhh!… -alguien ahogó un gritito -¿me parece o se ha dirigido a nosotros? –Seamus no salía de su asombro, tenía toda la boca abierta y los ojos a punto de salirse de sus huecos.

-Es un sueño hecho realidad…

-Pues Dean, si es un sueño, hemos soñado lo mismo porque yo también lo he visto –añadió Harry saliendo de su asombro.

Interesante, muy interesante. Una Slytherin hablando con gryffindors… nahhh de seguro luego sus reptiles amigos le dirán como son las cosas en Hogwarts porque, la verdad, cuando miré a la mesa de las serpientes ellos lucían tan sorprendidos como nosotros… ¡A quién engaño! Todo ser humano en el salón estaba más que sorprendido al ver como una Slytherin había socializado con Gryffindors con tanta naturalidad.

-Chicos, ¿os apetece que les traiga un balde para que no empocen el lugar con su baba? –les bromeé mientras empezaba a hacer un movimiento con mi varita para transformar un vaso en un pequeño caldero.

-Déjalos Herms, si no pueden botar el líquido por abajo por lo menos que lo boten por arriba –contestó Ginny mientras empezábamos a reír con las demás chicas.

-Ja, Ja, muy chistoso enana –dijo Ron enfurruñándose.

-¡Qué! ¡Pero si es verdad! Debería haber traído mi espejo para que pudieran verse la cara de babosos que tienen.

-No, déjalos –ahora fue mi turno –esa cara la tienen siempre –le dije mientras me ponía de pie intentando no caerme por la risa.

-Muy chistosa Hermione –el rostro de Harry era épico -¿ya te vas?

-Pues, la verdad que sí, estoy un poco cansada y quiero recuperar fuerza para mañana.

-Te acompaño Herms –dijo Ginny mientras se ponía de pie.

-Nosotras también vamos –dijeron Lavander y Parvati haciendo lo mismo –tenemos que descansar mínimo unas 8 horas para mantener este hermoso cutis –pfff, a estas lo superficial no se les pasa ni aunque les quites todos los espejos que tienen.

Llegamos a la puerta de la sala común de Gryffindor y dijimos la contraseña a la Señora Gorda "Anapneo". Amo nuestra sala común, nunca he visto las demás pero no muero por hacerlo, me basta con verla tan acogedora y calientita. Subí corriendo al cuarto asignado, dejé mi baúl al pie de mi cama y sin cambiarme me tiré para recobrar fuerzas que, más que segura, sabía que iba a necesitar.

* * *

Sí, lo sé. Es bien bonito coger la cama que está al costado del gran ventanal ya que te da una gran vista y bla bla bla, pero una de sus grandes desventajas es que en las mañanas permite que los rayos del sol te cacheteen sin pudor (y con más razón si eres una persona muy mala que en la noche se olvidó de cerrar las cortinas y se durmió sin cambiarse).

-Ya qué –bufé mientras me quitaba de a poquitos la sábana. Cuando me levantan una vez es imposible volver a conciliar el sueño. Salí de la cama dejando a mi alma todavía durmiendo y cogí mi ropa y algunas toallas para tomar una gran y refrescante ducha. Qué mejor cosa para despertar completamente.

Cerré el grifo y proseguí a secarme con un simple movimiento de varita. Con muchos argumentos Ginny había conseguido convencerme de vestir un poco diferente el uniforme del colegio, ella decía "ya has desarrollado un buen cuerpo, es hora de utilizarlo" y la verdad no me importaba cambiar un poco el estilo teniendo en cuenta que hacía un poco de calor. Siempre había utilizado medias completas (tipo pantaloncillos) y la falda por debajo de las rodillas pero mi pelirroja amiga había querido cambiar mi estilo un poco.

Empecé a ponerme las medias que ahora me llegaban solo unos dos centímetros más arriba de la rodilla, me puse la blusa abotonando todo lo posible y completé el atuendo poniéndome la falda por encima de la cabeza para no tener que hacer esfuerzos en vano intentando meter la blusa después. Resultado: una falda "arreglada" por Ginny que me llegaba un poco más arriba de las medias dejando ver una pequeña parte de mis muslos. Sexy sin dejar de ser discreta. Me puse la corbata ajustándomela lo suficiente como para no morir ahorcada por culpa de alguna mala maniobra en el transcurso del día y por último me puse unas zapatillas negras con blanco.

La verdad es que en Hogwarts la forma de ponerte el uniforme era un poco libre, bastaba con que llevaras una blusa, corbata, falda, medias y alguna clase de zapatos para no romper ninguna regla. Era difícil admitirlo pero me sentía tremendamente cómoda. ¡Ah! Por cierto, la zanahoria que tengo como mejor amiga también había decidido cambiar el inocente estilo de mi ropa interior, ahora tenía unas bragas y sujetador con encaje. Cuando le pregunté por qué rayos había terminado de matar lo poco que me quedaba de inocencia cambiándolos simplemente argumentó "porque si en algún momento, por cosas del destino se te alza la falda o te la alzan, ¡qué mejor que seguir luciendo genial hasta por debajo de todo!". Pffff Ginny y sus locas ideas. Por maravillas del destino, la maraña que tenía por cabello se volvió más dócil en los últimos meses y ahora se formaban automáticamente unos perfectos bucles que me llegaban un poco más arriba de la mitad de la espalda.

Lista contra todo decidí bajar a la sala común.

-Por Merlín Hermione… -empezó Seamus que ya se había depositado en uno de los sofás –que tal cambio.

-Ni que fuera tanto –respondí intentando ocultar un poco la tonta sangre que amenazaba con subir a mis mejillas por el cumplido.

-No seas modesta –le apoyó Dean –es un gran cambio y muy bueno la verdad.

-Sí, sí, gracias a mi –me salvó la voz de Ginny bajando por las escaleras –Que linda te ves Herms, ¿nos vamos?

-Sí, esperaba a que bajaran Harry y Ron pero…

-¡Ahí vamos! –me interrumpió Harry mientras bajaba con una cara de seguir durmiendo aunque sus ojos se abrieron al verme –lindo cambio Herms.

-Sí, ya era hora –completó Ron haciéndose merecedor de un lapazo por parte de su hermana -¡Auch! Solo soy honesto.

-Gracias Harry… gracias a ti también Ron –dije volteando los ojos –y si ya están todos listos entonces hagan el favor de ir avanzando.

El día no empezó tan mal que digamos, teníamos Transformación a primera hora seguido por dos largas horas de Historia de la Magia. Estábamos en los pasillos dirigiéndonos a nuestra siguiente clase cuando una conocida voz comenzó a fregarnos un poco el día.

* * *

**¿De quién será esa voz tan odiosa? (Aunque yo creo que es más sexy pero como ven, Hermione es terca u.u)**

**Espero contar con sus comentarios, de verdad los necesito para saber si voy haciendo bien las cosas, gracias :3**


	3. Prejuicios

**¡Hola a todos! Vengo a dejarles mi preciado capítulo tres :) Y como lo prometido es deuda este capítulo es un poco más largo (solo un poquitín) Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**Capítulo**** 3: Prejuicios**

-Uuuuuhhhh, Granger, me sorprendes –dijo Malfoy mofándose un poco.

-Ah pues, a mi no, ya me estoy acostumbrando un poco a verte tan seguido –le respondí con una sonrisa volteando un poco para verle la cara al engreído hurón. Estaba, como siempre, con Crabbe, Goyle, Zabbini y Nott… y Florit. ¿Qué hacía ella con él? No, no, no, no, no, no me digas que es otra chica superficial más que ya cayó rendida a los pies de Malfoy. Pensé que tendría un poco más de cerebro.

-¡Ves Draco! Te dije que a Granger le había favorecido el verano –dijo Zabbini mientras me guiñaba un ojo y Nott solo se limitaba a reír.

-Sí puede ser… -Malfoy se puso una mano en la barbilla mientras me miraba de arriba abajo… espera… ¿él lo aceptó? ¿Ah? ¿Se ha vuelto más humano o qué? -… pero sigue siendo una sangre sucia –la que lo parió, tenía que fregar un buen momento en el que por poco y pienso que el mundo estaba mejorando –¿y tú qué opinas Merhamet? –miró a la aludida con una sonrisa de medio lado, esa que usa cuando sabe que ha ganado la partida.

-¿Yo? ¿Qué creo? –lo miró no tan feliz, sí, ya decía yo que era casi imposible que existiera un Slytherin bueno, exceptuando por Theodoro Nott tal vez –que estoy más o menos desilusionada, pensé que en este lugar no iba a escuchar las palabras "sangre sucia", de solo escucharla me da asco –la sonrisa de Malfoy se ensanchó –al igual que me repugna escuchar "sangre pura" –espera… rebobina… hasta la frase anterior todo era normal… -¿Qué? No me miren así, detesto ciertas distinciones –sin decir nada más se fue dejándonos a todos en estado completo de Shock… ¿nos había insultando o no? Aunque, no creo estar segura, pero me pareció ver una pequeña sonrisita cuando pasaba por mi costado. Pasaron unos segundos y Malfoy la siguió con los demás. Espera…. vuelve a rebobinar… ¡¿Malfoy siguiendo a una chica?! ¿No se supone que eran las chicas las que seguían al "sexy y atractivo" Malfoy? ¿Esto de verdad está pasando o sigo dormida? No, estoy definitivamente despierta porque acabo de sentir como Harry se apoyó en mi para no caerse de la impresión, y como Ron se apoyó en él intentando que la sangre le bajara de la cara y como Ginny se apoyó en su hermano sin poder creer lo que había escuchado y como mi trasero terminó en el piso por lo que se conoce como "presión de grupo". Merhamet… algo me dice que nos falta mucho para conocerla al completo.

El resto del día pasó sin inconveniente alguno, exceptuando los 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor por parte del profesor Snape, pero que esperaba ese desgraciado? Encima de que le hago el favor de contestar una de sus preguntas cuando nadie más sabe qué decir. Hace una pregunta, nadie la contesta y a mí el brazo se me muere porque toda la sangre está bajando a causa de tenerla alzada todo el rato, lo más lógico es que me de la palabra pero el muy… muy… aj, bendito orgullo slytherin, hace que las personas se vuelvan o ciegas o estúpidas. Aunque creo que un poquito de ambos.

-Ya Herms, deja de despotricar, lo más normal es que ya te hayas acostumbrado a esto luego de 5 años de rutina –Ginny tenía un brazo sobre mis hombro.

-Lo sé y lo siento Ginny ¡pero me exaspera! –decidí mirar el reloj que tenía en mi muñeca para distraerme –Deberíamos darnos prisa, tenemos 4 minutos para llegar a la clase de Slughorn.

Empezamos a apresurar el paso y al doblar por el último pasillo sentí como mi cuerpo chocaba contra un muro… ¿contra un muro?, idiota el muro lo tienes a 5 centímetros de tu derecha… entonces qué coño… estuve a punto de caer a causa del rebote pero unas manos firmes sujetaron mi cintura con fuerza haciendo que una corriente eléctrica recorriera todo mi cuerpo, alcé la viste y me perdí en unos profundos unos ojos grises mezclados con azul.

-Joder Granger, fíjate por donde caminas, encima vas en la dirección incorrecta–dijo Malfoy soltándome con tanta fuerza que casi doy contra el suelo de nuevo si no fuera porque Ginny estaba detrás de mí. Este condenado creía que me podía maltratar.

-No es mi culpa que tu tremendo ego no deje que veas por donde pones los pies –sonreí con malicia mientras me acomodaba un poco la falda, mire a mis costados y efectivamente, había sido mi culpa por caminar en sentido contrario hacia la clase de Slughorn, pero ni muerta lo admitiría.

-Por lo menos deberías ser agradecida, un sangre pura te ha salvado de estrellar tu lindo trasero contra el piso –alzó una ceja y soltó una risita, hizo como si se estuviera quitando algunos restos sucios de su ropa y recién pude darme cuenta de que estaba con Zabbini, Nott y Florit.

-¡Oh pues! perdone Su Alteza entonces por haber permitido que pusieras tus blancas y limpias manos en el grandioso cuerpo de esta hija de muggles –dramaticé haciendo una ridícula reverencia. Escuché algunos pasos detrás de nosotros.

-Hola Herms, Ginny –dijo Harry hasta que se dio cuenta a quien tenía en frente -¿algún problema Hermione?

-Nada Potter, acabo de darle el mejor día de su vida permitiendo que toque mi escultural cuerpo –dijo Malfoy como si la cosa no fuera con él.

Ron se puso a mi derecha y puso sus manos en jarra.

-¡Por Merlín! Herms, cómo se te ocurre manosear a Malfoy? Está bien que digan que es uno de los chicos más simpáticos de todo Hogwarts pero ese no es motivo para rebajarse tanto –dijo moviendo negativamente la cabeza, parecía una madre y yo una hija que estuvo a punto de cometer pecado de lujuria.

-Oh por favor Ron, no seas tan hueco, ¿Cómo se te ocurre que yo voy a querer manosear al huroncito de Malfoy?

-Ay Granger, eso es de lo más normal –el rubio me lanzó una mirada comprensiva –a todas les pasa, no te culpo por nada pero lamento decirte que eso será imposible, yo no me rebajo tanto. Respeta el linaje Malfoy.

-Sí serás pedazo de basura… -comenzó Ginny haciendo que Zabbini y Nott se empezaran a destornillar de la risa mientras que Merhamet observaba la situación con una ceja alzada.

-Ay Malfoy… eres el único ser que se enorgullece por tener una familia llena de endogamia –susurró Harry.

Malfoy no dejó pasar por alto su comentario y haciéndose a un lado señalo a Merhamet.

-Cuidado que ofendas a la señorita que tengo a mi costado Potter, su familia le gana a la mía y aunque no me guste aceptarlo mi sangre tiene un 0.01% más de contaminación que la suya –dijo mirándome significativamente ¡como si fuera mi culpa! Todos pusimos la mirada en la aludida esperando a que hiciera algún hiriente comentario. Parecía estar perdida en sus pensamientos cuando decidió hablar.

-¿Sabían que algunos muggles dicen que las personas de piel oscura han nacido para ser sus esclavos?

... *cri cri cri cri*… silencio sepulcral…

-Uhmm… por seaca… -comenzó un tímido Ron ya que nadie reaccionaba -¿eres pariente lejano de Luna Lovegood?

Reaccioné y le tiré un manaso en la nuca.

-¡Ron! No seas maleducado… -le susurré mientras miraba con mucha intriga a Merhamet, ¿por qué rayos una sangre pura hablaba de problemas muggles? Decidí mirar al resto y los otros cinco seguían con la cara de confusión extrema, hasta parecía que a todos les iba a dar un repentino tick en el mismo ojo. Jaja, qué divertido…

Al parecer Merhamet se había percatado de lo que había causado por lo que decidió hablar para explicarles.

-Es verdad, antiguamente en el mundo de los muggles se trataba mal a los de piel oscura, los esclavizaban y los trataban peor que a perros, ahora lo siguen haciendo pero en un grado menor ya que las víctimas lograron obtener libertad en cierta forma. O sea, si eso pasara aquí… uhmmm –dirigió su vista a Zabbini –pues entonces todos seríamos superiores que Blaise.

Al parecer eso fue suficiente para que Zabbini saliera de la estupefacción.

-¡Ja! Pffff! ¡Estúpidos muggles! ¿Cómo se les ocurre hacer distinción de color de piel? –Zabbini estaba indignado –Eso es una tontería, Draco es blanco y yo soy mejor que él.

-¡Hey! –dijo el aludido saliendo del estado de shock –¡eso no es cierto! Pero, de todas maneras, qué clase de basura tienen los muggles en la cabeza para intentar maltratar a alguien por el color de piel?

O Merhamet era una demente que hablaba sin sentido o era tan inteligente como para hacer que las serpientes se mordieron solos la cola, mire a Harry y vi que él entrecerraba los ojos observando a la Slytherin. Ron seguía con una cara como si se estuviera debatiendo entre admirar a la chica por su belleza o tenerle miedo por el supuesto parentesco con Luna, Ginny tenía puesta una mano en su barbilla mirando cómo los Slytherins se reían de algo absurdo.

-Jaja, Sí… ¿Qué clase de basura tendrán en la cabeza para hacer tantas tonterías? –dijo Merhamet mientras se reía con los demás. La risa de los chicos se intensificó retumbando por los pasillos.

-¡Ay! Qué sonsos –dijo Zabbini mientras se limpiaba algunas lágrimas de risa.

-…Sí, definitivamente estúpidos –murmuró Nott pero mirando detenidamente a Merhamet, como si supiera lo que ella quería hacer.

-Jaja, casi y me dan ganas de compadecerme de ti Granger, casi… -esta vez fue Malfoy mientras calmaba su risa.

-Jaja, sí, y ahora yo me pregunto… ¿qué clase de porquería tendrán algunos magos para sentirse superiores a otros solo por la sangre? –las risas pararon de golpe excepto la de Merhamet mientras ella seguía hablando –es que, digo yo, hay que ser bien idiotas para decir que alguien tiene sangre pura y otra persona tiene sangre sucia, pfff, ¡por favor! Si quieren me abro la mano aquí mismo y le hago una cortada a la mano de Hermione para que vean que tienen la misma textura, el mismo color, el mismo olor –escondí mi mano solo por si acaso –En serio, son bien estúpidos algunos magos, prefieren fijarse en los antecedentes solo para insultarlos, en cambio yo, tengo que estar fijándome en los antecedentes cada vez que conozco a alguien para tener que saber si es algún primo lejano o no, y encima, tratar de inferior a gente como Hermione Granger siendo ella la bruja más inteligente para su edad. Sí, bastante estúpidos –se dio media vuelta retomando el camino a la clase de Pociones.

-Touché… -susurré mientras me empezaba reír y jalaba de la manga a Ginny arrastrándola hacia la clase que nos tocaba. Volteé un poco la cabeza para ver a los cinco chicos que se quedaron atrás, Harry sonreía moviendo la cabeza, Ron al parecer no se había enterado de nada porque seguía con la vista perdida (y luego decía que Merhamet se parecía a Luna), Zabbini miraba a Malfoy mientras una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, en los ojos de Nott había un brillo de admiración y por último dirigí con mucho gusto la vista al lento de Malfoy, sus mandíbulas se tensaron a causa de la humillación y empezó a andar hacia la clase. ¡Uh uh! Estaba molesto, deberíamos apresurar el paso para no lidiar con su perfecto genio.

Jalé con más fuerza de la manga de Ginny para avanzar más rápido y cuando sobrepasamos a Merhamet me volteé para agradecerle.

-Ehm… gracias… -le dije. Ella dirigió sus ojos hacía a mí y me dedicó una gran sonrisa.

-Oh, no hay problema, espero algún día poder tener una conversación civilizada con ustedes, me parecen muy divertidos –abrí un poco los ojos a causa de la impresión y apuré el paso.

-¡Cuando gustes!

Entre al salón, menos mal todavía no había llegado el profesor solo habían algunos alumnos de quinto y sexto de las dos casas cuchicheando por ahí. Senté a Ginny a mi costado y observé como Merhamet se sentaba en la parte del medio, llegó Malfoy y se sentó a su costado con una mueca de enfado, ¿por qué él se sentaba con ella? O bueno ¿por qué se sentaban juntos? ¿serán algo? Aunque sería divertido ver como alguien consigue domar de una buena vez por todas al huroncito. Zabbini y Nott entraron y se sentaron detrás de ellos. Después de medio segundo llegó Harry jalando de Ron y se sentaron detrás de nosotras.

Harry me miró con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-¿Así que nuestra querida amiga no tiene tanto de Slytherin como pensábamos no?

-Pues, tal parece que no, dijo que le parecíamos divertidos –Ron al fin volvió a la realidad cuando dije eso.

-Ah pues, obvio que somos divertidos.

-A parte, tanto Slytherin aburre a cualquiera –añadio la pelirroja esbozando una enorme sonrisa. Definitivamente era uno de mis días favoritos. Así que Merhamet no tenía nada contra los hijos de muggles ni contra los propios muggles… aunque me pregunto qué rayos hará en Slytherin… ¿habrá tenido algo que ver el que ella moviera los labios? ¿Habría ella querido estar en Slytherin a propósito? Muchas preguntas.

La clase de Pociones pasó de lo más normal aunque al huroncito no se le fue la cara de amargado en ningún momento, obviamente no significa que me haya fijado en él, por supuesto que no… simplemente que ver a Malfoy sin su sonrisa burlona es como inyectarte felicidad por todo el cuerpo. Juju ¿quién dijo que no tenía mi lado malo?

* * *

**Hermione es mala :D (naaah, qué va, es un pan de Dios)**

**Bueno, respondiendo reviews:**

**-Yami: Tu review es como una inyección de paz. ¡Que bueno que te haya gustado! Oh sí, soy feliz :P Soy feliz con tal de que le haya gustado a uno aunque sea :)**

**-Daphne: Da chaaaan, gracias por el apoyo y estoy súper contenta de que te guste como va el fic (bueno, tu tienes ciertos privilegios al ser mi mano derecha en la revisión y todo).**

**Eso es todo por ahora, este será el último capítulo que suba por esta semana (creo que es suficiente ¿no?). La próxima semana probablemente suba el miércoles (aunque no sé si me aguante las ganas de subir antes). De todas formas, me gustaría ver más reviews porque los necesito (!) Para saber si hay algo en lo que tengan duda o algo así.**

**Gracias de todas maneras, tengan una semana genial ;D**


	4. Atracción Inconsciente

**Hellooooouuu**

**Como siempre digo: lo prometido es deuda. Aquí les dejo el capítulo cuatro con un poco más de Dramione (sólo un poco, es el inicio pee). Verán, en sí, ya tengo toda la historia en mi cabeza (hasta el final) solo falta que lo escriba, así que no piensen que no lo voy a acabar. Procuro siempre tener capítulos en reserva. Sin más que decir espero que les guste y lo disfruten.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Atracción Inconsciente **

Ahhh, al fin ya era viernes. Los días anteriores los había pasado un poco ocupada en la biblioteca intentando que Harry y Ron tengan todo completo, ¡es que es imposible! ¿Quién se atrasa la primera semana de clases? En fin, teníamos tiempo libre después del almuerzo y el clima era demasiado bueno como para desperdiciarlo leyendo en la biblioteca así que agarre el libro "El código Da Vinci" y decidí ir a alguno de los arbolotes que están cerca al lago.

-Ginny, voy al lago a leer un poco.

-Oh, espérame entonces, yo también quiero ir a relajarme un rato –terminó en dos bocados los pedazos de carne que había en su plato y se paró de la mesa. Antes de pasar la puerta del comedor nos encontramos con Luna.

-¿Puedo ir con ustedes? Estoy un poco aburrida y no tengo nada que hacer –sus enormes ojos azules nos miraban como si tuviera que implorar para que aceptáramos su compañía.

-Está más que claro que sí Luna, cuando quieras –le guiñe un ojo y nos dirigimos al lago.

Decidimos acomodarnos debajo de un árbol enorme que nos daba la sombra suficiente como para que el Sol no nos hiciera daño pero a la vez permitía que su calor nos mantuviera con una temperatura equilibrada.

-¡Accio Mantita! –invoqué algunas mantas para tirarnos en el pasto. Me senté al pie del árbol apoyando mi espalda en su tosco pero recto tronco cogiendo el libro para seguir leyendo. Ginny y Luna se echaron frente a mí en medio de la sombra y los rayos solares.

-Herms, avisa cuando se haga tarde por favor, necesito unas horitas de sueño –me dijo la pelirroja mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Sí por favor, yo también necesito dormir aunque mis razones difieran un poco de las de Ginny, yo aún no tengo a alguien en quien pensar en las noches –dijo esto último con nostalgia mientras echada boca abajo apoyaba la cabeza en sus brazos cruzados. ¡Caray! Es que la honestidad de Luna era perturbadora. Tuve que taponarme la boca con las manos para no soltar las fuertes carcajadas que me entraron cuando vi a Ginny abrir los ojos enormemente, le lancé una mirada calculadora "sí, Ginny, nadie se ha dado cuenta de que te gusta alguien", ella entrecerró sus verdes ojos y siguió durmiendo con una sonrisa en la cara. Iba por la página 100 cuando me entraron ganas de dormir, el suave y fresco aire combinado con los rayos tibios del sol que rebotaban contra la hierba me dejaban en un estado idiota, las aves no emitían ningún sonido y solo se escuchaba el movimiento de las aguas del lago que lo hacían tan lento que parecía una nana que te arrullaba mientras te dejabas llevar por los brazos de Morfeo. Era un momento de calma y sin pensarlo caí rendida en un profundo sueño. Las imágenes que mi cerebro reprodujo eran hermosas, me veía a mí misma con alguien más y algunos niñitos. Era feliz. No es que actualmente fuera una desdichada pero no es nada fácil vivir con una amenaza de guerra latente por parte de los mortífagos. El chico de mis sueños era alto y me abrazaba como si la vida se le fuera en ellos, los niños tenían una hermosa mirada gris que cautivaba, eran dos, un niño y una niña. Estaba a punto de empezar a fijarme en ellos y en el chico pero de repente sentí como me alejaba cada vez más de los brazos de Morfeo. Preferí no abrir los ojos y quedarme en esa posición tan cómoda pensando. No pude ver más allá de los hombros del chico y en mi mente sonó lo que Luna había dicho antes de dormirse "no tengo en quién pensar por las noches"… yo tampoco, no tenía alguien por el cual desvelarme pero no era mi culpa, aún no sentía esas maripositas de las que tanto hablaba Ginny ni tampoco sentía mi corazón a punto de que le de algún paro cardíaco por algún chico. La única vez que había sentido algo fue cuando Malfoy me cogió de la cintura en los pasillos, esa corriente fue demasiado intensa y vívida que… alto, alto, alto señorita! Tus pensamientos se están desviando, si sentí algo seguro fue porque me asusté, exacto, fue por eso. Sonreí internamente al tener una excusa de la cual aferrarme.

Planeaba seguir así, en ese estado de paz, cuando sentí como si mi privacidad fuera destrozada por la fuerza de alguna mirada. Abrí los ojos lentamente acostumbrándolos de nuevo a la claridad del atardecer… ¡¿atardecer?! ¿Tanto había dormido? Me sobé los ojos y solté un suspiro de alivio cuando vi que delante de mí seguían estando Ginny y Luna dormidas. Volteé a mi izquierda y divisé el brillo del sol reflejándose en el lago, era hermoso. Volteé a mi derecha y juro por Merlín que vi al tal Judas del mundo muggle bailar desnudo delante de mí a causa del susto.

-Hola Hermione –me dijo una sonriente Merhamet.

-¡Ay por Merlín!

Estaba sentada a mí derecha con sus piernas cruzadas y de frente al lago. A su derecha estaba Malfoy que rápidamente desvió su mirada cuando lo miré, el chico sí que era simpático, los rayos del sol le caían directo en los ojos haciendo que la mezcla del gris y el azul se viera más real y si no hubieran sido _sus_ ojos me hubiera quedado mirándolos todo el día, pero no, lamentablemente sí eran sus ojos y él seguía siendo tan idiota como siempre.

-Uhmm, hola, ¿qué te… los trae por aquí? –me corregí a último momento porque no quería que Malfoy me echara en cara que lo ignoraba. No me había percatado pero a su lado estaban Zabbini y Nott tirados en el piso con baba por toda la cara. Se veían como niñitos y eso me hizo sonreír inconscientemente.

-¿Qué te causa tanta gracia Granger? –me dijo el rubio con una ceja alzada.

-Es que Zabbini y Nott se ven tan tiernos que… ¡hey! Yo no tengo por qué darte explicaciones –volteé mi rostro y miré a Merhamet.

-Ah sí, bueno es que estaba aburrida entonces decidí venir al lago y fue así como mi primito me dijo que te había visto en uno de los árboles y bueno pues pensé en esperar a que despertaras para conversar un rato, ya sabes, pasar tanto tiempo en compañía de hombres no es bueno para la salud mental –Merhamet me miró expectante mientras yo no sabía que decir. Es imposible como una persona puede hablar y dejarte como idiota al mismo tiempo con un montón de dudas en la cabeza. ¿Primo? ¿Malfoy se fijó en mí? ¿Pura compañía de hombres? ¿Es que acaso no tenía amigas? Pero no la conocía lo suficiente como para preguntarle así de la nada.

Merhamet frunció el ceño y me dijo –Uhmm, puedo ver que algo te inquieta, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras –volvió a poner su enorme sonrisa esperando a que yo preguntara.

-Jaja, está bien, en primer lugar… ¿primos? –dije mirando a los dos intercaladamente.

-No me digas que te alegras de oír que soy su primo, tranquila Granger, sigo estando libre –Malfoy puse su sonrisa-mueca. Iba a echarle en cara que no me importaba su vida en absoluto pero Merhamet se me adelantó.

-Bueno, en realidad no estoy 100% segura pero ya sabes, entre las familias de "sangre pura" hay tanta endogamia que es muy probable que Draco sea mi primo, o hasta algún hermano perdido –ante esa suposición no pude evitar reír, es cierto, Malfoy podía ser su familiar sin ningún problema.

El aludido volteó los ojos de manera impaciente.

-Ya te he dicho que no me digas primo, haces que mi imagen de sex symbol se altere y en vez de parecer un Casanova parezco un niñero a cargo de su prima –dijo enfurruñándose.

-Ay pero que tierno, mira como cuida de su primita –estuve a punto de apretarle la mejilla pero me contuve.

-¡Ves! Hasta Granger cree que soy tierno –gruño Malfoy.

-Ya, ya, ¿alguna otra duda?

Claro que tenía dudas, muchas dudas pero decidí concentrarme en la siguiente y miré a Malfoy alzando una ceja –Así que te fijaste en mí ¿no? -le dije mientras clavaba la vista en esas orbes grises.

-Y quién no, con ese pelo que tienes –ahora fue su turno de devolvérmela.

-¡Oye! Está más dócil que nunca –dije cruzándome de brazos.

Merhamet volteó la vista y murmuró algo como "se le acaban las excusas".

-¿Qué? –dijimos el huroncito y yo al unísono.

-Ah, que si tenías otra duda –dijo ruborizándose un poco y se ponía a jugar con su pelo.

-Uhmm, no quiero ser maleducada pero ¿cómo es eso de "mucha compañía de hombres"? No me digas que paras todo el tiempo con estos tres –no quería que se ofendiera pero es que quería quitarme la curiosidad.

-Ahh, bueno, es que mis papás le pidieron a los papás de Draco que él les hiciera el favor de cuidarme en los primeros días en Hogwarts hasta que me aclimatara pero mis queridos tíos –Malfoy puso los ojos en blanco –se excedieron un poquito –terminó con una enorme e inocente sonrisa.

-¿Un poquito dices? Me han mandado a que no me despegue de ti todo el tiempo, ¡ya no tengo vida social! –se quejó el rubio haciendo un único e infantil puchero que nunca había visto en él –aunque bueno, no te puedes quejar de tener como compañía a los tres chicos más apuestos del colegio –dijo sonriendo como lo hacía con sus conquistas. Yo siempre digo que los momentos mágicos no duran para siempre.

-Ya te he dicho que conmigo no funcionan esas sonrisas, muéstraselas a Pansy si quieres –le dijo palmeándole el hombro –primito, lo que tienes de lindo lo tienes de imbécil –negó levemente con la cabeza. Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, ¡Merhamet prácticamente me había leído la mente!

-Oh por Merlín –le dije saliendo de mi asombro –creo que seremos grandes amigas –me acerqué a ella y la abracé efusivamente, ella me devolvió el abrazo.

Malfoy carraspeó un poco.

-¡Ah! Por mí no hay problema, avísenme no más cuando terminen de burlarse de mí–dijo haciéndose el indignado.

-¿Herms? ¿Con quién hablas?

Al parecer Ginny ya se estaba levantando.

-Tenemos visita Gin, la señorita Merhamet y el huroncito Malfoy han decidido velar nuestros sueños –no pude evitar mirar a Malfoy el cual estaba punto de protestar pero Luna lo interrumpió.

-¿Hurones? ¿Conejos? Yo también quiero –su voz sonaba floja y después de medio minuto ya tenía a Ginny y a Luna totalmente despiertas para empezar a charlar.

-Buenas tardes Ginny, buenas tardes Luna Lovegood –les dijo educadamente Merhamet, aunque creo que era la primera vez que veía a Luna.

-Hola Florit –le dijo Ginny –Hola Malfoy –este solo le hizo un movimiento de cabeza como saludo.

-Buenas tardes Merhamet Florit –dijo Luna con sus ojos soñadores –Hola Draco Malfoy.

-Lunat… -le lancé una mirada de advertencia para que no se atreviera a terminar la palabra, me sostuvo la mirada –Luna –terminó diciendo de mala manera.

-Bueno Hermione, ¿Qué lees?

-"El código Da Vinci" –le pasé el libro a Merhamet mientras veía como Malfoy se tiraba encima de Zabbini y Nott para despertarlos y estos lo agarraban y lo ponían al medio como un osito de peluche. Niños.

-¡Hey! Par de tontos, ¡suéltenme! –ladró Malfoy mientras se removía entre los dos.

-Blaise…

-Dime Theo…

-Este osito está muy movedizo.

-Sí, me he dado cuenta…

-¡Besitos para que se calme! –dijeron los dos al unísono mientras se tiraban encima de Malfoy intentando darle pequeños besitos por toda la cara.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡SI SERÁN PAR DE IDIOTAS! –gritó Malfoy sacándoselos de encima. Intentó pararse para alejarse de ellos pero sus dos amigos le cogieron de cada tobillo cada uno e hicieron que cayera de bruces al suelo –Granger… -creo que intentaba pedirme ayuda pero yo no podía parar de botar lágrimas a causa de la risa mientras Luna, Ginny y Merhamet comentaban algo del libro.

-Avis –dije en un susurro mientras hacía un movimiento con mi varita y unas aves aparecieron sobre mi cabeza esperando mi orden, juro que no podía dejar de reír a causa de estos tres niños, señale con mi varita a Zabbini y a Nott para que las aves revolotearan alrededor de ellos.

-WAAAAA! ¡NOS ATACAN THEO! –gritó Zabbini mientras se ponía de pie para alejarse de las aves.

-¡AL AGUA! –le respondió Nott y los dos empezaron a correr como si el diablo los persiguiera y de un gran salto terminaron en el agua.

-Ajajajaja, lo lamento! –llegué a decirles antes de que Malfoy cayera pesadamente a mi costado a causa de la risa –Finite Incantatem.

-¡Já! ¡Tomen esa par de inútiles! –les gritó el rubio.

Carraspeé un poco.

-Ejem… ejem!..

-¿Qué pasa Granger? ¿Tienes tos? Anda con Madame Pomfrey –me dijo el muy malagradecido.

-"Gracias Hermione" –exigí haciendo el sonido más grave que podía para imitar su voz –"Oh, de nada Malfoy, me debes una" –terminé poniendo la voz un poco más chillona de lo acostumbrado.

-Tú misma lo has dicho, ¿para qué repetirlo? –fue lo único que me dijo mostrándome una de sus sonrisas con sorna. Si será idiota, ni más le hago favores.

* * *

-¿Siempre son así? –preguntó Merhamet mirando como Hermione y Draco peleaban.

-Sí, siempre peleando por todo –aseguró la pelirroja.

-Yo creo que es una atracción retenida –Luna decidió continuar al darse cuenta de que no habían entendido –se gustan pero no lo quieren aceptar porque son orgullosos y arrastran consigo las enormes cadenas de su pasado.

-Buena teoría –le felicitó Merhamet, miró para otro lado y añadió en voz muy bajita, solo para ella misma –_y en eso consiste mi misión. Ayudarlos._

* * *

**¡Genial! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y como dije la semana anterior tal vez suba capítulo también mañana. Desde la próxima semana subiré solo los viernes (vayan a mi profile y entenderán por qué).**

**Bien, me gustaría ver reviews para saber si les ha gustado o no. También sería asombroso que me dieran ideas que les gustaría que pasara entre cualquier pareja (creo que ya se sabe cuáles son) o si no cualquier tipo de ideas divertidas :D**

**Tengan una linda semana y si Dios quiere les dejo un capítulo mañana (rimé yeeeeh) ;)**


	5. Extrañamente Inexplicable

**Yeeeh! Como les dije, esta semana iba a subir capítulos miércoles y jueves :D Desde ya aviso que este es uno de los más cortos pero era necesario, el siguiente cap. va a ser más largo (si es que no lo separo en dos). Espero que lo disfruten y sí, hay un poco de Dramione (ay, es que los amo :3)**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Extrañamente Inexplicable**

-Tareas, tareas, tareas –tarareé en voz baja mientras me dirigía a la biblioteca. Bien, parecía paranoica pero tenía que aprovechar el tiempo porque al día siguiente tendríamos la primera visita a Hogsmeade y no tendría suficiente tiempo como para terminar los deberes de pociones, transformación, DCAO, runas, etc. Ya me estoy arrepintiendo un poco de haberme metido en tantas cosas pero me va a servir de todas formas.

Divisé las puertas de mi tercer hogar y entré con el mejor humor posible. Lo bueno de levantarse temprano un sábado era que la mayoría de los alumnos todavía seguían dormidos y la biblioteca estaba prácticamente vacía. Me dirigí sin más preámbulos a una de las mesas cerca a los ventanales, deposité mi mochila en la mesa y me dispuse a empezar con los deberes.

-Hola Hermione- escuché una voz y vi a Merhamet sentándose en la silla a mi izquierda.

-Hola Merhamet, ¿Qué haces por aquí tan temprano? Y sola –dije viendo que Malfoy no la seguía.

-Bueno, no tenía sueño así que decidí inspeccionar un poco –respondió mientras ojeaba mis tareas –y sobre la ausencia de mi segunda sombra es que aún no despertaba.

-Obviamente, Malfoy despierto a esta hora sería un milagro –mojé la punta de la pluma en la tinta para empezar con runas.

- Jajaja, la verdad es que es bastante dormilón, siempre soy yo la que lo espera para ir a desayunar.

- Ja. Ja. ¿Ya se cansaron de rajar a mis espaldas? –di un pequeño salto del susto al sentir a Malfoy detrás nuestro –Buenos días ratón.

- Buenos días hurón –dejé de escribir un rato y lo miré –no sé de qué te quejas si no somos las primeras en hablar de ti a tus espaldas.

- Claro que no son las primeras en hablar de mí a mis espaldas, todas las chicas de Hogwarts lo hacen –puso una sonrisa pícara como si estuviera recordando ciertas cosas.

- Ay primo, lo egocentrista no se te va ni en las mañanas –añadió Merhamet mientras leía un libro.

- No es egocentrismo, es saber lo que valgo.

- ¿Ah sí? Serás el único en saberlo porque yo todavía no me entero –le dije reprimiendo una risa. No es más narcisista porque no es más rubio.

- Si no te das cuenta es porque no quieres.

- Si no me doy cuenta es porque… ¡no hay nada de que darme cuenta! –acabé con una enorme sonrisa. ¡Toma esa hurón!

- Bueno, como tu digas, algún día te darás cuenta de que has sido muy afortunada al tenerme sentado a un metro tuyo –dijo mirándose despreocupadamente las uñas.

- ¡Merlín! Acepta que no todas se mueren por ti de una buena vez –me incliné un poco mientras me descargaba -¡Vamos! No es tan difícil hurón.

- En realidad, te mueres por mí, solo que tu enorme orgullo no deja que lo exteriorices –él también se fue inclinando un poco más mientras fruncía el ceño.

- ¡Que no!

- ¡Que sí!

- ¡Que no!

- ¡Que sí!

- ¡Que sí!

- ¡Que no! … ah?

- ¡JA! Ves, ya lo aceptaste, es un gran paso –sonreí con suficiencia hasta que me di cuenta de cuán cerca estábamos, podía ver con claridad como el color azul se mezclaba con el gris convirtiendo los benditos ojos de Malfoy en dos círculos hipnotizantes.

- ¿No que no Granger? Deja de mirar tanto mis ojos que se gastan –estúpido hurón que consigue voltearme todos los juegos. Sentí como la sangre empezaba a subir a mis mejillas.

- Idiota… espera, ¿y Merhamet? –dije en un intento de cambiar de tema, pero era cierto, no veía a Florit por ningún lado.

- Brilla por su ausencia… ¿ahora dónde se habrá metido? –añadió lo último más para sí mismo.

- No tengo ni la más mínima idea –solté un largo suspiro -¿vas a ir a buscarla? –añadí mientras me sentaba y volvía a mis tareas.

- No te pongas celosa Granger, ya te dije que prácticamente soy su niñero – al parecer Malfoy estaba celebrando el día de "Estresemos a Hermione".

- ¡Ahhh! Merlín sagrado líbrame de este… -cogí el primer libro que vi y empecé a golpear mi frente contra él – Muero. Muero. Muero. –dije intercalando las palabras con los golpes hasta que lo siguiente que sentí fueron mis manos chocando contra mi frente -¿El libro?

- Ya Granger, no seas exagerada –dijo Malfoy mientras colocaba mi libro de nuevo en la mesa –Y deja de golpearte que no quiero que después se me relacione con gente hueca.

- No creo que eso te importe, de seguro te importa más que no se te relacione con gente sangre sucia –alcé una de mis cejas mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos. Pude ver el resplandor de un brillo que no supe interpretar.

- Puede ser… aunque las costumbres de Merhamet se me están empezando a pegar –terminó sonriendo un poco, se dio la vuelta y con su caminar de Soyelmássexydelmundo salió de la biblioteca dejándome con la mandíbula en el piso y los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Costumbres de Merhamet? ¿Quería decir que ya no le importaba mucho lo de la sangre? Aunque Florit tenía muchas manías. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando con el "sangre pura" de Malfoy?

* * *

Después de una hora y media de explotación contra mi propia persona pude casi acabar toda la tarea pendiente y el sonido estruendoso de mi estómago diciendo "si no me alimentas ahora juro que permitiré que tu intestino grueso se coma al más pequeño" fue como la campana de salida. ¡Hora de comer! Revisé mi reloj y eran apenas las 9:30am. Mejor para mí, no habría mucha gente en el comedor aunque pensándolo mejor, no tiene nada de malo ir a comer al lago. Haré vida social con el calamar gigante y con algunas sirenas.

Fui a la sala común para dejar mi mochila (presiento que terminaré con algún problema lumbar por cargar tanto peso) y dirigí mis pasos al sagrado comedor. Asomé la cabeza por las grandes puertas y tal como pensé no había mucha gente, fui directo a mi mesa y esperé a que apareciera la comida; como toda profesional en el tráfico de provisiones agarré algunos panes que había, cogí una fruta y dos bocadillos dulces, mi copa de zumo de uva (la cual tuve que tomar irremediablemente al instante) y lo metí todo en mi mochila.

Espero que nadie me haya visto, no es que esté prohibido sacar comida del comedor pero prefiero evitar que Filch me llame la atención diciéndome que no ensucie sus pulcros pasillos.

En fin, parte uno completada, ahora solo tengo que salir y buscar un buen lugar cerca al lago. Solo necesité dar unos diez pasos fuera para poder divisar una larga cabellera rubia a lo lejos. Luna, ¡perfecto! No estaré sola, aunque espero no interrumpir ningún "viaje astral" con los que Luna parece estar más allá que acá.

-¡Hey Luna! –dije cuando ya no me faltaba casi nada para alcanzarla. Agradezco infinitamente que haya escogido un lugar con sombra, definitivamente amo los árboles.

- Ah, hola Hermione –volteó a verme con su sonrisa soñadora – Supongo que vienes al lago para poder desayunar, ¿bonito día no? –y ese es uno de los momentos en los que no sé si Luna dice las cosas al azar o si es psíquica.

- Exacto, es un hermoso día como para comer dentro –tomé asiento a su costado y me dispuse a sacar todo el contrabando -¿Deseas algo de lo que tengo aquí? –le ofrecí.

- Oh, muchas gracias pero ya he desayunado –respondió volviendo a fijar su mirada al lago cristalino.

Una de las cosas buenas de estar en presencia de Luna es que no existen los silencios incómodos. Es como que sabes que no estás sola pero a la vez no te preocupas por entablar alguna conversación. Estuvimos así como media hora; ella en su mundo, mirando el lago o espantando de vez en cuando algunos animales mágicos (según yo inexistentes) y yo terminando de comer todo lo que traía. Al finalizar con mi banquete saqué un recipiente y con un suave "aguamenti" lo llené de agua.

-Es curioso –dijo de repente Luna.

- ¿Qué es lo que te parece curioso? –terminé de pasar lo que tenía de agua, guardé el recipiente y volteé a mirarla.

- Merhamet –respondió con la mirada fija en el lago –es curioso todo en ella, no digo que malo, sólo… curioso.

Pasaron unos dos minutos más en los que me puse a pensar en todas las curiosidades posibles. Una chica que ingresaba a nuestro colegio en curso avanzado, familia de sangre pura, pensamientos y costumbres totalmente diferentes. Sí, creo que eso es curioso.

-Creo que era lo que nos hacía falta, una persona con un poco de cada casa –prosiguió Luna.

- Creo que sí –fue lo único que pude responder.

* * *

**Y eso fue todo (sí, muy corto). Luna es muy observadora, tomen en cuenta eso.**

**Bueeeeeno, respondo review!:**

**-LucyTheMarauder: ¡GRACIAS! Valoro y tomo muy en cuenta tu review, que bueno que te parezca genial y voy a tratar de ser puntual con esto de subir capítulos :D**

**Ahora sí, esto es todo por esta semana y desde la próxima en adelante subiré solo los viernes :( Es que empiezo mi primer año en la universidad (más detalles en mi profile). De todas formas, puede que no me aguante y en alguna semana suba más capítulos pero la regla general será esa. Por favor, no olviden que sus reviews me ayudan para saber si les gustó y si vale la pena que continúe con el fic. Como saben, estoy abierta a cualquier idea (gosshh, eso sonó muy mal).**

**Que tengan una buena semana :D**


	6. Hogsmeade

**Alohaaaaaaaaaa! :D**

**Ya es viernes y como siempre digo "lo prometido es deuda" aquí les traigo el sexto capítulo. Esta parte es larga por lo que le ha dividido en dos capítulos así que, el próximo viernes subo la otra parte (já). Nunca antes había recomendado una canción pero me parece que acá queda bien, se llama "Troublemaker - Florida" si les gusta escúchenla mientras leen si no... elijan otra canción (me la pueden recomendar en algún review) y si no quieren escuchar nada... entonces no escuchen :P Al final hay un link, el cual les recomiendo que vean para que entiendan mejor, lo único que hice fue separar las letras en alguna parte porque sino fanfiction no me deja :(  
**

**Bien, espero que lo disfruten :D**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Hogsmeade**

-¡Alemania!

- Ahhh… ¡que no! Bulgaria es muchísimo mejor –repitió por vigesimosexta vez Draco.

En la acogedora tienda de Quidditch se llevaba a cabo una de las tantas discusiones comunes que ocurrían todos los días: qué país tenía a los mejores jugadores.

-Ron, esto es muy difícil de decir así que no hagas que lo repita… apoyo a Malfoy. Creo que Bulgaria está mejor armado –dijo un tímido Harry que no sabía si decir lo que pensaba o mantenerse callado. Por supuesto que las caras de estupefacción no se hicieron esperar.

- Sacrilegio… -murmuró Blaise.

- ¿Sacrilegio?... ¡Traición! –Ron estaba indignado - ¡Vamos Harry! ¿Cómo vas a apoyar a Malfoy?

- Vaya Potter, me sorprendes, eso es tener buen gusto –comentó Draco.

- Pfff, tener buen gusto… -bufó Ron.

- Claro que tú no sabes a qué me refiero Weasley –con una pose altiva continuó –Tener tan buen gusto como yo es cuestión divina… no lo intentes –acabó el rubio con una gran sonrisa.

- Tus buenos gustos me los paso por el c…

- Ya Weasley –lo interrumpió Blaise –Yo también creo que Alemania tiene mejores jugadores que Bulgaria –puso un brazo encima de los hombros de Draco –Es el único tema en el que diferimos.

- ¡Saca de acá! –dijo Draco quitándose de encima el peso de Blaise –lo tuyo es diferente amigo, ya no hay solución.

- Ya, ya, grupo de bestias, calmaos por favor –dijo Theo con actitud solemne –cada uno tiene su gusto y punto. Más bien, hay que concentrarnos en encontrar algo en común, como por ejemplo… -se puso en medio de Draco y Ron y puso sus brazos en los hombros de ambos y lentamente los giró para que se percataran de algo que habían pasado por alto -… babear por esa Saeta de Fuego…

Los ojos de los cinco chicos brillaron como nunca. Tenían en frente a la mejor escoba, la más rápida creada hasta el momento, no era una escoba cualquiera, era LA escoba.

-Oh por Merlín… -fue lo único que pudo decir Ron.

- Wow, la Saeta de Fuego, la más reciente en el mercado – Harry recordaba su Nimbus 2000, pero ni esa se comparaba con tal monumento.

- Dicen que acelera de 0 a 150 kilómetros en diez segundos –hasta el mismo Draco estaba idiotizado por un palo de madera.

- Tú no tienes por qué anhelarla tanto tío, con la cantidad de plata que tienes en Gringotts te puedes comprar tantas como quieras –dijo Blaise.

- Tú tampoco hables tanto que tu fortuna es muy parecida a la mía –Draco se percató de que Ron había dejado de mirar la escoba del escaparate -¿algún problema Weasley?

- No jodas Malfoy, agradezcan que se pueden comprar aunque sea una –Ron estaba molesto pero a la vez se sentía humillado, él nunca podría tener una escoba como esa, a lo mucho podía aspirar a una barredora.

- Tranquilo Ron, algún día prometo regalarte una de esas –dijo Harry poniendo una mano en su hombro.

- Yo tampoco la podré tener, no por ahora –suspiró Theo.

- ¿De qué hablas? Si tu fortuna es tanta o más que la nuestra –dijo Blaise confundido.

- No, no, tampoco tanto –aclaró Draco.

- Entérense señoritos Idiotez 1 e idiotez 2, mis padres se han inclinado por el lado oscuro y como yo soy la oveja, en este caso, blanca de mi familia he decidido hacer lo que creo correcto por primera vez –dijo orgulloso de sí mismo –así que mis padres me han botado como basura a la calle y por ahora solo tengo Hogwarts.

- Bienvenido a mi mundo –murmuró Ron.

- ¡¿Qué?! –Draco tenía los ojos dilatados -¡Theo! ¿Por qué no nos contaste?

- ¡Exacto! Sabes que te podemos alojar en nuestras casas o te podemos prestar todo lo que necesites.

- Ustedes no son más idiotas porque no tienen más plata –dijo Theo negando con la cabeza –sus padres también están metidos en los "negocios negros" y si salí de una casa de mortífagos no pienso entrar a otra… con todo el respeto del mundo, claro –añadió viendo las miradas fulminantes de sus amigos.

-Ehmm, no sé si me estoy apresurando –comenzó Harry –mi padrino, Sirius, me dejó su casa y no la puedo usar por ahora, así que creo que si no encuentras donde alojarte para las vacaciones, pues… creo que te puedes quedar ahí si deseas –sabía que se estaba arriesgando demasiado. Esa casa era el único lugar seguro que le quedaba y ofreciéndosela a Theo podría estar poniendo su vida en riesgo pero había algo en él que le decía que podía confiar. A parte, si se había separado de su familia porque no quería pertenecer al bando incorrecto, entonces, ¿por qué no darle la oportunidad de pelear para el bueno?

- Uhmm… Bueno, gracias Harry –Theo estaba colorado por primera vez en toda su existencia –espero que no te moleste.

- Harry… -susurró Ron jalándole de la manga -¿estás loco? ¿Cómo vas a confiar en él?

- Tranquilo Ron, es solo una oferta –lo calmó Harry.

- Bueno chicos, este ambiente está que se vuelve no apto para diabéticos y acá todos somos machos así que ¡vayamos por cerveza de mantequilla! –vociferó Blaise dando un grito de Vikingo llevándose a Ron y a Theo de la manga de la túnica.

- Ehhmm… Potter –Draco miraba hacia otro lado excepto a la cara de Harry.

- ¿Qué pasa Malfoy?

- Bueno, es que… yo… -Draco frunció el ceño –tú sabes.

- Eh… no. No sé –Harry estaba perdido, ¿qué se supone que tenía que saber?

- Sobre lo de Theo... tu casa… alojamiento –definitivamente el agradecer no venía en el paquete "Malfoy".

- ¿Algún inconveniente?

- No, no, al contrario… -y eso era todo lo que Draco se podía permitir decir, si Potter captaba genial y si no… bueno, era su problema por ser lento –Nada, nada. Olvídalo –levantó la cabeza y salió con su porte de ser la luz del mundo para alcanzar a los demás.

- ¿Ah? –era definitivo, Harry no había entendido -¿Al contrario?... o sea, ¿me estaba agradeciendo? –susurró para sí mismo. Eso era imposible, Malfoy no había sido criado para agradecer, ¿entonces? Este mundo estaba que se volteaba de cabeza cada vez más.

* * *

-¡Salud! –dijimos las cuatro a la vez chocando nuestros inocentes vasos con cerveza de mantequilla.

Al fin era domingo y entre todas habíamos decidido ir primero a Tres Escobas para llenarnos de energía y luego gastarla comprando. No sé cómo pasó pero en una semana hicimos nuestro pequeño grupo con Luna, Ginny y Merhamet. Con una slytherin, ¿quién lo diría? Pero yo pienso que ella no debería estar con las serpientes, es demasiado buena.

-¿Ella es Pansy? –preguntó de repente Ginny mirando hacia una mesa cerca de la puerta -¿qué hace sola?

- Bueno, no sé por qué te sorprendes si nunca tuvo amigas –respondí.

- No es una mala chica –murmuró Merhamet con la mirada perdida.

- ¿Qué no es mala chica? Eso es porque eres nueva y no la conoces.

- Tranquila Ginny –esta vez fue Luna –yo tampoco pienso que sea mala persona.

- ¿A sí? ¿Y por qué? –sentía curiosidad, no es que yo creyera que Pansy fuera mala persona pero ver como se dejaba pisar con tal de estar con Malfoy o ver como insultaba a las demás chicas no hablaba bien de ella.

- Quiero decir –comenzó Florit –conozco todo su historial pero desde que he llegado la he visto alejada de los chicos, con el único con el que habla es con Blaise y ya no se mete con nadie –alzó los hombros con despreocupación.

- A parte, parece que ya no le interesa Malfoy. Creo que ha madurado aunque sea un poco –terminó Luna con una sonrisa.

- Puede que sea cierto… -comenté –pero no me termino de fiar.

- Exacto, no puede cambiar de la noche a la mañana –reforzó Ginny.

- Veamos entonces –Merhamet se puso de pie y sin decir nada se sentó en la silla frente a la de Pansy –Hola –le dije animadamente.

Pansy volteó el rostro y la miró.

-Hola –dijo simplemente. No había tono de superioridad ni de altanería, solo de aburrimiento.

- ¿Qué haces aquí sola? –intentó Merhamet.

- Pudriéndome.

- Bueno, ¿te gustaría venir con nosotras? –Merhamet volteó a mirarnos y nos sonrió como si nos estuviera alentando a hacer algo. ¿Es que estaba loca? Pansy nunca aceptaría estar con nosotras, muy cuaj para ella. La aludida nos miró, volteó hacia otro lado como si estuviera… ¿avergonzada?

-Si no incomodo…

- Oh no, claro que no –la sonrisa de Merhamet no podía ser más grande. Se había salido de nuevo con la suya –ven a nuestra mesa, estábamos acabando las bebidas para ir de compras.

- ¿Compras? –prácticamente saltó de su silla –oh bueno, eso es diferente –con una gran sonrisa y media sonrojada se acercó a nosotras.

- Hola Pansy Parkinson –saludó Luna amablemente cuando Pansy se acercaba a nuestra mesa.

- Hola… Luna, ¿verdad? –respondió dudando un poco.

- Así es –acabó la rubia con una mirada soñadora.

- ¿Qué tal Parkinson? –le dije mientras le sonreía solo un poquito.

- Granger… -fue lo único que me respondió. Nos quedamos mirando fijamente, no era un duelo de miradas, en sus ojos había un brillo diferente como si se quisiera disculpar por todos los años de maltrato hacia mi hermoso autoestima y yo me concentré lo suficiente como para que mi mirada reflejara un "disculpas aceptadas".

- ¿No pueden dejar los apellidos? –nos cortó Merhamet burlonamente.

- Es una bella costumbre –contestó Ginny –Hola Parkinson –saludó con un poco de recelo.

- Hola Ginny –le dijo Pansy –y si te preguntas por qué a ti no te digo Weasley es simplemente porque no tengo esa costumbre contigo, solo con el cabeza de incendio de tu hermano –terminó guiñándole un ojo.

Por un momento pensé que Ginny se iba a enfadar porque molestara a Ron pero claro, olvidé que ella lo trata igual o peor.

-Entonces no hay problema Pansy –dijo mi amiga con una sonrisa torcida.

-Bueno, bueno, ahora que ya se presentaron e hicieron las paces… ¿podemos ir de compras? –soltó Merhamet.

- Pero, pero… no he acabado –hice un puchero mientras veía mi vaso a la mitad.

- Entonces menos charla y más acción –dijo Ginny haciendo que todas nos apresuráramos a acabar con la bebida.

Solo necesitamos unos cinco minutos para terminar con todo. Salimos de Tres Escobas con la nueva compañía de Pansy y nos dirigimos a algunas tiendas para ver qué podíamos comprar.

-Y bien, ¿qué es lo que piensan comprar? –preguntó Pansy cuando nos paramos a mitad de la calle para elegir a cual entrar primero.

- Yo quiero algún disfraz para la fiesta de Hallowen –respondió Merhamet.

- ¿Hallowen? ¿No es en un mes?

- Así es Luna pero ya sabes que es mejor estar prevenidas que lamentar –explicó Ginny poniendo un brazo en su hombro.

- Chicas, yo antes preferiría ir a ver algún vestido –empecé a decir –mi madre ha visto mi armario y prácticamente me ha obligado a comprarme más prendas elegantes.

- A buena hora –dijo Pansy.

- Ja. Ja. –fue lo único que le dije mientras sonreía.

- Yo quiero algo de ahí –comentó una inocente Luna mientras señalaba el escaparate de una tienda cruzando la calle.

- ¿De dónde… -comenzó Ginny pero por alguna razón se calló cuando vio la tienda.

- Fiuuuu, buen ojo –esta vez fue Merhamet quien veía hacia el mismo lugar.

- Perfecto, eso es primordial –dijo Pansy –de seguro te sirve Granger, así llevas algo bueno también por debajo –terminó con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿De qué hablas?... –y yo también me quedé sin aire al ver la tienda. Ya tenía algo de ese tipo de cosas pero definitivamente no de esa marca -… Victoria's Secret –susurré.

Puedo jurar que fue la media hora más vergonzosa de toda mi existencia. Todas se probaron alguna prenda con encaje en la lujuriosa tienda pero claro, como no, Hermione primero porque necesita seducir más, Hermione lo otro porque no tiene de esas prendas, Hermione no tiene uno de color negro así que necesita uno. Agradezco que las enormes ventanas hayan estado cubiertas por unas pomposas cortinas porque si no todo el mundo me hubiera visto desfilar por la tienda con diferentes conjuntos de encaje. Aunque, si tengo que admitirlo, me veo bien en esas cosas pero eso solo lo sabrían las locas que me obligaron a ponérmelo, mi espejo y mi futuro esposo.

-Felicidades chicas, buenas compras –nos felicitó Pansy mientras respiraba el aire puro al salir de la bendita tienda.

- Buenas compras y una mier…

- Ya Herms –me cortó Ginny –acepta que todo se ve bien bonito.

- Exacto, esos son armamentos con los que podrías seducir hasta a Malfoy – dijo Merhamet guiñándome un ojo.

- Como si me interesara hacerlo – le contesté a la defensiva.

- Con que Draco –empezó Pansy –bueno, si él es tu objetivo te puedo dar algunos consejos – me dijo burlonamente.

-¡¿Qué?! No, claro que…

- ¿Qué? ¿Herms te gusta Malfoy? Hasta que al fin –Luna me abrazó como si fuera una ocasión especial. ¿Qué rayos les pasaba todas? Por lo menos me quedaba Ginny, ella siempre estaría cuerda.

- Malfoy eh –comenzó mi aliada –bueno, hay que admitir que el bendito hijo de mami está fuerte –finalizó. Y ahí se iba mi última alianza.

- Ajjj, ya cállense y vamos por mi vestido –respondí mientras alzaba dignamente la barbilla y me adelantaba hacia alguna tienda escuchando las risitas estúpidas detrás de mí.

* * *

Ya eran las once de la mañana y los chicos estaban cómodamente instalados en las sillas de las Tres Escobas bebiendo unas deliciosas cervezas de mantequilla. El ambiente estaba tranquilo y todos necesitaban relajarse un poco antes de salir a hacer alguna otra cosa.

-¿Qué estarán haciendo las chicas? –preguntó Harry.

- Han de estar comprando alguna ropa, ya sabes cómo es Ginny –respondió Ron quitándole importancia.

- Bueno, todas las chicas son así –explicó Theo antes de darle un último sorbo a su vaso.

- Todas excepto Granger –dijo Draco burlonamente.

- Ni creas, este verano Hermione ha venido más cambiada. No le vendría mal comprar algunas cosas para que resalte un poco más –comentó Blaise con lujuría.

- ¿Hermione? ¿Y tú desde cuándo la llamas por su nombre? –preguntó Draco alzando una ceja.

- Ah bueno, al parecer vamos a pasar bastante tiempo con el trío dorado así que solo adelanto las cosas –sonrió Blaise.

- Toma esta por estúpido –le dijo Draco dándole un golpe en la cabeza –y esta por baboso –otro golpe en la cabeza.

- Ya Draco, nos lo vas a dejar más sonso de lo normal –comentó Theo sobándole la cabeza a Blaise que estaba con un puchero –ya la fábrica se equivocó cuando lo elaboró, no lo empeores.

Todos los chicos empezaron a reír excepto Blaise que estaba refunfuñando. Terminaron sus vasos con cerveza de mantequilla y se quedaron en silencio disfrutando el último rastro de sabor.

-Bueno, bueno, nosotros los dejamos. Vamos a ir a buscar a Ginny y a Hermione –dijo Harry empujando a Ron por la espalda.

- Vamos con ustedes –comentó Draco –de seguro Merhamet está con ellas y así me ahorro la pérdida de tiempo.

- ¿Y tú por qué paras con ella? –preguntó Ron medio molesto.

- Tranquilo Weasley, ni ella me interesa ni yo a ella. Son cosas de familia –contestó el rubio alzando los hombros.

- Exacto, ella es muy inteligente como para caer con Draco –comentó solemnemente Theo.

- Sí, al pobre ya se le está quitando el talento. No te preocupes amigo, yo te reemplazaré con mucho gusto –dijo Blaise parándose derecho y poniendo pose de galán.

- Que talento ni que nada –comenzó Draco golpeándole el estómago a Blaise lo que hizo que se doblara un poco –lo mío no es talento. Es un don divino –finalizó con una sonrisa pícara.

- Mentira –dijo Blaise recuperando el aliento –yo soy el sueño de las nenas.

- Tú podrás ser el sueño de muchas pero yo soy el insomnio de todas –y así, Draco dio por finalizada la batalla.

Salieron del lugar riéndose y golpeándose amistosamente esperando a que se decidiera en dónde buscarían primero.

-Bien, ¿por dónde empezamos? –dijo Theo.

- Creo que Herms dijo que necesitaba un vestido nuevo –comentó Harry con la mano en la barbilla.

- Hasta que por fin –se burló Draco –entonces vamos donde Madam Malkin.

Y así emprendieron la búsqueda de las chicas. Tuvieron que recorrer una tres calles para poder llegar al pasaje donde se encontraba la famosa tienda, claro que en el camino no dejaron de sorprender a las demás personas que se quedaban idiotas al ver al grupo de serpientes y leones juntos.

-Ya, ¿alguien se acuerda dónde quedaba? Me parece que la han cambiado de lugar –dijo un perdido Ron.

- Creo que las encontré –comentó Blaise mirando dos tiendas más allá donde el gran vitral permitía ver algunos vestidos de prueba y a las chicas dentro sentadas en unos cómodos sillones.

- ¿Desde cuándo Madam Malkin vende ese tipo de vestidos? –preguntó Draco alzando la ceja.

- ¿Y desde cuándo las chicas están sentadas en vez de desordenar toda la tienda? –añadió Ron ladeando la cabeza.

- Creo que la han remodelado, ahora venden vestidos más tentadores. Y sobre lo otro, eso sí que es un misterio –finalizó Theo emprendiendo la marcha.

Como muchos saben, el destino es incierto pero muchas veces mágico. Era todo un misterio que las chicas estuvieran sentadas pero si los hombres conocieran un poco más de las féminas hubieran considerado que estaban esperando a ver algo que probablemente nunca solía pasar.

Los cinco chicos abrieron la puerta de la tienda haciendo que una campanita sonara avisando la llegada de nuevos clientes. Pudieron ver a cuatro chicas sentadas esperando algo. En el apoyabrazos estaba sentada Ginny, al costado estaba Luna con las piernas cruzadas cómodamente en el acolchonado sofá, le seguía Merhamet la cual fue la primera en ver a las chicos entrar y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa traviesa se mostrara en sus labios y por último pero no menos importante estaba Pansy Parkinson con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa de expectación mirando hacia el vestidor.

En la mente de todos los chicos se formuló la misma pregunta "¿Qué rayos hacia Pansy ahí?" Pero no pudieron manifestarlo en voz alta porque justo en ese momento el vestidor se abrió dejando salir a una molesta Hermione con un vestido rojo terriblemente sexy que le favorecía en extremo, estaba descalza e intentaba en vano bajar un poco el vestido. [ w w w.o p e nm gla ]

* * *

**Respondiendo review:**

**- LucyTheMarauder: jaja lamento si es difícil escribir su nombre pero te acostumbras. Como te dije subí puntual! :D Espero que te haya gustado.**

**Bueno queridas lectoras o lectores (aunque creo que no hay ninguno) espero que lo hayan disfrutado, falta la otra parte donde se ven las reacciones de los demás, qué harán etc etc. **

**Agradezco a los que han marcado este humilde fic como favorito y a los que le han dado al botón de follow (son geniales) y como siempre digo, me gustaría ver más reviews donde escriban sus opiniones acerca del fic, o si les gusto el cap o alguna otra duda, nunca está de más ;)**

**Esta ha sido mi primera semana en la universidad y todo está muy genial. Lo mejor es que tengo las noches libres para hacer lo que quiera (a parte de las tareas u.u) pero así puedo escribir y avanzar el fic.**

**Tengan una genial y fructífera semana y ya nos estamos viendo el próximo viernes con la continuación del capítulo :D**

**xoxoxo**


	7. Orgullo, caprichos y un nuevo amigo

**¡Holaaa!**

**Lo sé, lo sé, he subido dos días tarde (para mí es como traición) es que los profesores son unos desconsiderados a la hora de dejar tareas y no se ponen a pensar que tenemos más de un curso. Bueno, me enteré de que no se podía abrir la página del sexy vestido de Hermione (tonta página) así que decidí crearme un blog en (no sé si funcione) ahí he subido las fotos, hay dos entradas (ya sabrán por qué). **

**Antes de leer por favor entren a este link [cookieabii. "blogspot" . "com" /2013 /14 / "justo -lo -que -necesitábamos -pic1 . "html"] ahí sale la foto del vestido para los que no hayan podido verlo (tienen que checarlo para que entiendan más o menos la reacción de Herms) y más abajo hay otra indicación, ahí abren este link [cookieabii. "blogspot" . "com" /2013/ 14 / "justo -lo -que-necesitábamos -pic2 -y -pic3 . "html"]**

**IMPORTANTE:  Como fanfiction no me deja ponerlo cuando copien los links quítenle corchetes, asteriscos espacios, lo juntan y recién le dan enter. Si hacen todo les va a salir la pag de mi blog pero va a decir "la página que estabas buscando en este blog no existe" pero a la derecha están mis entradas. Ahí le dan click. No se adelanten y primero vean pic1 y cuando les diga ven el que dice "2y3".  
**

**Bueeeno, nos leemos más abajo y espero que disfruten de este capítulo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Orgullo, capricho y un nuevo amigo**

-Merlín, quién puede comprar esta clase de vestido –comenzó a despotricar Hermione mirándose a sí misma sin percatarse de la presencia de los chicos que no podían dejar de verla – es que es ilógico, NUNCA usaría una cosa así…

- Ehem… Herms –Ginny intentó pararla.

- Nada de ehem –seguía Hermione acomodándose el vestido –es la primera y última vez que me ven vestida de esta manera…

- Herms… -esta vez fue Luna.

- Es que es INAUDITO, este tipo de vestido es de los que usaría alguna de las chicas fáciles con las que Malfoy suele salir.

- Hermione… -intento fallido de Merhamet.

-… Y obviamente yo no soy fácil, esto no es yo ni nada por el estilo –terminó de decir mientras intentaba verse la parte de atrás.

- Tienes razón en dos cosas Granger –dijo repentinamente Draco quien solo había necesitado escuchar su nombre para salir de la hipnosis.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! –Hermione ya no se miraba a sí misma, sino que miraba a los cinco chicos ignorando a sus amigas que estaban conteniendo la risa -¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACEN USTEDES ACÁ?! –bien, se había molestado.

- Es más que obvio. Admirando el paisaje –comentó Blaise guiñándole un ojo lo que hizo que se diera cuenta de cómo estaba vestida y de a quiénes tenía en frente. Retrocedió algunos pasos y se tapó con las cortinas del vestidor.

- Si serán estúpidos… ¡DEJEN DE MIRAR!

- ¡Zabbini! ¡Que no se te vayan los ojos! –exclamó Pansy parándose y poniendo sus delicadas manos sobre los ojos del chico.

- Pansy… -se quejó –no es para nada justo.

- Herms, agradece que te queremos como a una hermana –comentó Ron refiriéndose a Harry y a él. La aludida lo único que hizo fue matarlos con la mirada como hacía con los demás.

- Cierto, ¿en qué tiene razón Hermione? –preguntó repentinamente Theo.

- Bueno, como iba diciendo antes de que explotaras, tienes razón en dos cosas –comenzó a decir Draco y al no ver alguna reacción en la castaña prosiguió –la primera es que ese vestido es típico de mis fans, de lo cual no me quejo en absoluto y lo segundo… que no es tu estilo –al ver como en el rostro de todos se formaba una gran duda decidió reformar un poco lo que decía –quiero decir, no lo llenas como debería ser, te falta algo de cuerpo.

- Idiota –refunfuño Hermione –entonces Señor Moda, ¿cuál es mi estilo?

- No soy ningún elfo doméstico como para buscarte ropa pero como lo necesitas tanto te haré el pequeño favor.

Draco comenzó a pasear por el lugar bajo la atenta mirada de todos sus amigos. Miraba alguna prenda y fruncía el ceño o se tocaba la barbilla, hasta que se decidió. Cogió un vestido de una de las filas de ropa, luego se fue a la parte de zapatos y cogió un par sin mostrárselos a nadie y se los entregó a Hermione. (_Aquí__ ver la segunda entrada del blog)_

-Pruébate esto a ver si te funciona –le dijo mirando a otro lugar.

- ¡Merlín! Qué bonito Draco, ¡pruébatelo Herms! –dijo una sonriente Luna que se había acercado para observar la elección del rubio.

Hermione no pudo hacer otra cosa más que entrar con la boca abierta al vestidor y ponerse lo que Malfoy le había llevado como si fuera un robot. Pasaron dos minutos y salió mirando hacia otro lado porque sabía que el bendito hijo de mami había acertado pero no lo admitiría. Nunca.

-Me sorprendes primito –comentó Merhamet.

- No sé por qué te sorprendes, es algo nato –respondió Draco admirando su trabajo.

- Vanidoso… -dijo Theo con una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿Vanidoso yo? Feos ustedes.

- Sí, sí, está todo lindo pero no lo compraré –Hermione fruncía el ceño mientras miraba la etiqueta del precio.

- ¡¿Que no lo comprarás?! –Ginny estaba con la boca abierta -¿Estás loca? Está demasiado bonito como para despreciarlo. Sin ganas de alagarte Malfoy.

- Gracias –ironizó el rubio.

- Lo lamento Ginny pero está fuera de mi presupuesto, mamá no me dio tanto y no quiero coger lo de mis ahorros.

- Típico de ti –susurró Ron volteando los ojos.

- Yo te lo compraré, será mi regalo de cumpleaños pasado o por adelantado –se ofreció de repente Blaise con una gran sonrisa y un guiño.

- Ahh… no, gracias Zabbini.

- ¿Por qué le vas a regalar algo? Y tú por qué te sonrojas? –Pansy intercambiaba la mirada entre su amigo y Hermione –O sea, ni a mí me regalas un vestido precioso y a Hermione sí? Sin ofender claro está –añadió lo último mirando con una pequeña sonrisa a la aludida.

- Bueno, yo solo quería ser generoso…

- Ya supéralo, ella no te va a hacer caso. Necesita a gente de más nivel –comentó Draco mientras le daba un golpe en la nuca.

- ¿Ah sí? Del nivel como el tuyo tal vez…? –metió la cuchara Theo mirando con suspicacia al rubio.

- Es obvio que mi nivel es al que debería de aspirar pero como el destino es inteligente tendrá que aspirar algo más… bajo –contestó con una sonrisa ladeada.

- Ajá, sigan comentando que yo no estoy aquí –Hermione los miraba con una ceja alzada.

- Ay primo… eres simpático, tienes buenos gustos, tienes muchas virtudes pero abres tu bendita boca y la friegas todo –añadió Mehramet moviendo la cabeza hacia los costados demostrando vergüenza ajena –Bueno, dejando de lado tu estupidez y volviendo al tema, Herms yo te puedo prestar el dinero que necesites y me lo pagas después –dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Claro que sí, no hay problema.

- Vamos Herms, acepta, está muy bonito todo –comentó Luna aplaudiendo.

- Sí Hermione, ya acepta porque tengo hambre –dijo Harry.

- ¡Apoyo la moción! –exclamó Ron levantando los brazos.

- Sí, sí, sí, yo también –se unió Blaise.

- Hombres… -susurraron todas las chicas a la vez.

- Acelera Merhamet que este cuerpo necesita proteínas para no perder la forma –dijo Draco mirándose a sí mismo.

- ¡Por Merlín! Que ególatra – susurró Hermione.

- Esto… Draco, no sé si te habías dado cuenta pero te han salido algunos rollitos –comentó Theo mirando sugerentemente a su amigo.

- ¿Disculpa? Creo que no he escuchado bien. ¿Rollitos? Lo único que sobre sale en este abdomen de Adonis son mis perfectos músculos querido amigo.

- Tu egocentrismo me ha abierto el apetito –contestó Theo entre risas.

- Está bien, déjenme sacar el dinero –Merhamet abrió su bolso para sacar la billetera y pagar de una buena vez –Oh oh –comentó.

- Ajj ¿y ahora qué sucede? –dijo Draco.

- Es que… he dejado la billetera en el colegio. Lo lamento tanto Herms, realmente quería que te llevaras ese vestido –dijo con un suspiro -¿Y ahora qué haremos? A menos que alguien más quiera pagártelo –añadió lo último mirando penetrantemente a su primo.

- ¿Qué?... ¿Por qué me miras así? No me digas que estas concibiendo la pequeña y sutil idea de que yo le vaya a comprar el vestido ¿no?

- Eres todo un genio –ironizó Merhamet.

- Ni en tus mejores sueños querida prima.

- Ya pues…

- Ni hablar Merhamet –dijo Hermione –Y aunque él atraque yo nunca aceptaría algún regalo, préstamo, favor o cualquier cosa suya.

Y como todos sabemos, a los hombres les encantan los retos. Esa simple pero efectiva frase de Hermione aumentó el orgullo de Draco y como siempre gana el que se quede con la última palabra, él no pensó ni dudo en lo que dijo.

-¿Ah sí? Pues ya verás cómo le haces para llevarte ese vestido y meterlo en tu ropero –diciendo esto Draco cruzó la estancia con su andar tan elegante y se acercó a la vendedora – Quiero el vestido y los zapatos que lleva puesto la señorita por favor –pidió con una sonrisa perfecta.

- Ah sí… claro joven –dijo una sonrojada vendedora.

- ¿Qué coño te crees que estás haciendo?

- Sin groserías Granger, esta es mi buena obra del año, así que acepta y no te quejes.

- Imbécil… -susurró la castaña.

La señorita de la tienda aún sonrojada le pidió a Hermione que por favor se cambiara y le diera las prendas para poder empaquetarlas, a lo que la castaña accedió sin problemas. No era por nada pero no le gustaba ser el centro de atención. Después de un minuto salió del probador vistiendo sus pequeños shorts, un polo de tiras negro y sus zapatillas favoritas.

-Listo –dijo la vendedora dándole las bolsas a Draco –tenga joven, un regalo muy acertado para su enamorada déjeme decirle.

- Yo no soy nada suyo –contestó Hermione entre dientes acercándose a Draco.

- Te me adelantaste Granger y ten –dijo poniendo las bolsas en sus manos –no pienso cargar con tus bolsas, consíguete un elfo para que lo haga.

- Ni que te lo hubiera pedido, tú que coges lo que no es tuyo.

Hermione cogió la bolsa y se dispuso a salir con toda la caravana detrás de ella. Se dirigían hacia las Tres Escobas pero como ella era una chica que había sido criada para ser educada y agradecida no podía evitar tener que darle las gracias a Malfoy.

-Esto… Malfoy –dijo Hermione poniéndose al costado del rubio.

- Qué quieres Granger.

- Este… bueno, quería… cómo lo digo.

- Simple, se dice "gracias", ¿ves? Así de fácil.

- Eres psíquico –comentó Hermione asustada.

- Es que tú eres muy obvia, la culpa te carcome pero no es necesario que lo digas. Si no lo sientes, no lo digas –dijo Draco alzando los hombros.

- Estúpido…

- ¿De nuevo con las agresiones Granger? Mi autoestima es alta pero no necesito de alguien que quie…

- Gracias… -susurró Hermine.

- ¿Qué dijiste? –dijo Draco poniendo una mano en su oreja.

- ¿Acaso eres sordo? Dije GRACIAS.

- Já, no soy sordo pero quería que lo dijeras de nuevo –contestó Malfoy entre risas.

- Si serás imbécil, pues valóralo porque nunca más te agradeceré por algo.

- Nunca digas nunca ratón.

- ¡Ay que no te aguanto! Estúpido. Hurón. Albino –dijo Hermione intercalando sus palabras con suaves golpes en el brazo del rubio.

- Me muero de dolor Granger –se mofó Draco.

- Cállate –contestó golpeándolo con más fuerza.

- Auch, eso sí dolió –él sabía que no era cierto pero si lo seguía golpeando él no iba ser el que se viera más afectado.

- ¡Já! Toma esa –dijo Hermione alzando la barbilla con suficiencia.

- Ahh… el amor, el amor –susurró Merhamet para sí misma unos pasos por detrás.

- ¿Decías algo? –dijo Ginny caminando con ella.

- Dije "hace calor, hace calor".

- Sí, yo también creo que hacen bonita pareja –comentó Luna uniéndose a ellas.

- Tan suspicaz como siempre –dijo Merhamet riendo.

- Pero es la verdad, se ven tiernos juntos.

- ¿Tiernos? ¿Quiénes? ¿Malfoy y Herms? –preguntó la pelirroja.

- Esto… bueno, es que hacen linda pareja ¿no crees? –Merhamet temía un poco de la reacción de Ginny, no quería que se pusiera a la defensiva.

- Sí… puede ser. Si algún día llegan a estar juntos van a ser el Boom del momento –contestó despreocupadamente.

- ¿De qué conversan tanto señoritas? –dijo repentinamente Ron empujando a su hermana para caminar junto a Merhamet.

- Qué te importa… metiche –contestó su hermana.

- Ya Gin, no hagas cólera que te ahogarás con tu propia bilis –dijo Harry golpeando a Ron.

- ¡Auch! ¿Y ahora yo qué he hec…

- ¡Oh no! –exclamó de repente Luna haciendo callar a Ron.

- ¿Qué pasó? –dijo Hermione que había parado repentinamente haciendo que Draco se chocara con ella.

- Es que… olvidé mi bufanda en el lugar de los vestido bonitos –contestó haciendo un puchero.

- Ay Luna, ¡me habías asustado! –Ginny tenía una mano en el pecho.

- ¡Caray mujer! No vuelvas a hacer algo así –añadió Pansy con el ceño fruncido.

- Lo lamento…

- Bueno, estamos a más medio camino así que ya no importa… ¡Auch Granger! –exclamó Draco al recibir un codazo de Hermione.

- Cierra el pico, insensible –le susurró Hermione –Bueno Luna, ya estamos muy cerca de Tres Escobas así que mejor que alguien te acompañe y nosotros vamos a guardar sitio, ¿te parece bien? –añadió la castaña mirando amablemente a su amiga.

- Sí claro.

- Ves, una mísera gota de dulzura no le vendría mal a tu duro corazón –le susurró la castaña a Draco.

- Como digas Señorita Doyamoratodoelmundo.

- Bueno, entonces quién la va a acompañar –preguntó Harry.

- Creo que Theo puede acompañarla, en lo personal estoy un poco cansada y pienso que él tiene mejor resistencia física –comentó Merhamet luciendo "cansada".

- ¿Que él tiene mejo condición fisic… ¡Auch Granger! Me vas a dejar moretones –volvió a decir Draco al sentir otro codazo por parte de Hermione.

- Ay que niña –se mofó la castaña –yo también estoy un poco cansada así que… Theo, ¿puedes acompañarla?

- ¿Leer libros puede cansar? –preguntó Malfoy con la mano en la barbilla y mirando hacia la nada.

- Tonto –susurró Hermione.

- Sí, no hay problema ¿Vamos Luna? Hay que apresurarnos porque sino estas bestias van a vaciar el lugar –dijo Theo mirando a Luna con una gran sonrisa.

- Ehh, claro, gracias por acompañarme –contestó una sonrojada Luna.

- No te preocupes, vamos.

- ¡No perviertas a mi amigo! –gritó Blaise cuando ya estaban algo lejos.

- Tú te callas –dijo Pansy empujándolo –No porque media población femenina de Hogwarts te haya violado significa que todas las chicas sean iguales.

- Auch, re contra Touché –susurró Draco.

- ¿PERDÓN? ¿Media población? ¿Violar? ¿A mí? –Blaise estaba indignado –En primer lugar, no ha sido "media" población, ha sido TODO Hogwarts; segundo, no hay necesidad de forzar nada, todo fluye con solo mirar mi preciado cuerpo.

- Espera, espera, espera. Sé que eres mi amigo y todo pero tienes que superar que tú estás en segundo lugar. El que tiene más conquistas soy yo –dijo Draco con orgullo.

- En realidad, ninguno de los dos par de ignorantes –comentó Hermione –Merhamet, Ginny y yo aún no hemos caído en sus sucias redes de casanovas-destroza-corazones.

- Exacto, "aún" –respondió Blaise mirándola seductoramente.

- A parte –comenzó Draco golpeando por cuarta vez a Blaise –ustedes están en otra categoría, son como otra especie.

- ¿Ah sí?

- Sí prima. A ustedes las domina el orgullo por lo que no pueden aceptar lo realmente deseables que somos.

- Es que a nosotras no nos gusta lo fácil –apoyó Ginny -¿No has escuchado la frase "lo que fácil viene, fácil se va"?

- Ya, ya Mister Universo y Mister Mundo –Harry interrumpió el pequeño debate -¿Podemos entrar de una buena vez que tengo hambre?

- Sí, ya es mediodía y aún no como nada –añadió Ron.

Decidieron por fin entrar al acogedor lugar y eligieron una mesa para diez personas que estaba ubicado cerca a la puerta para estar frescos y no tener mucho calor.

-Yo siempre me siento en ese lado –reclamó Hermione como niña pequeña de cinco años cogiendo una silla que estaba al lado del extremo.

- Pues, que mala suerte pero yo llegué primero –dijo Draco jaloneando la misma silla.

- Pero a mí me gusta sentarme aquí, es estratégicamente perfecto.

- Entonces gracias por el dato, de ahora en adelante siempre me sentaré acá –sonrió Draco procediendo a sentarse.

- Ah no, ni creas –Hermione hizo lo mismo y lo empujó sentándose ella primero -¡Já! Mira, mira, mira, me senté primero lalala –le sacó la lengua.

- Pareces niña Granger –dijo Draco aguantándose la risa –pero no me ganarás –se acomodó el polo negro y levantó en peso la silla junto a Hermione y la puso más allá, luego cogió otra silla y la situó donde antes estaba la anterior –Listo.

- Esto. Es. Injusto –susurró una sosprendida Hermione –Haaarry.

- Malfoy.

-Potter.

- Herms.

- Draco.

-…?

-Digo, Malfoy… ya pues, yo quiero ese lugar –dijo Hermione intentando que no se percataran de que había llamado a Draco por su nombre.

- No seas niña y confórmate.

- Egoísta –contestó la castaña cruzándose de brazos.

- Ahhh, ¡está bien! –el rubio devolvió la silla en la que estaba sentado a su lugar, alzó de nuevo a Hermione con silla y todo y la puso al lado del extremo como ella quería y él se sentó a la cabeza, all costado de ella -¿Feliz? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

- Sí, muy feliz –respondió con una enorme sonrisa.

- ¿No tienes nada que decir?

- ¿Tengo que decir algo? –dijo haciéndose la desentendida.

-"Gracias Malfoy" y yo te diré "ves que me ibas a agradecer de nuevo" y te miraré con suficiencia y habré ganado el día.

- Ya lo dijiste tú, para qué repetirlo –terminó Hermione con una sonrisa ladeada haciéndole recordar el día en el lago.

En el otro extremo estaba sentado Harry y miraba todo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Tú tienes un fuerte complejo de Cupido –le susurró a Merhamet que estaba sentada a su izquierda.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó divertida.

- Vamos, no soy tonto. Primero Malfoy y Hermione y luego Theo y Luna –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Tengo unos antepasados muy interesantes a decir verdad pero esto es cosa del destino.

- ¿Y luego quiénes seguirán? ¿Blaise y Pansy?

- O tal vez Ginny y tú –finalizó haciendo que Harry se sonrojara.

* * *

-¿Recuerdas más o menos en qué parte dejaste tu bufanda? –Theo intentaba abrir la conversación ya que estaban callados como mudos caminando por la calle.

- Sí, si no me equivoco la dejé en el sillón donde estaba sentada.

- Entonces démonos prisa –dijo abriendo la puerta de la tienda dejando que Luna ingresara primero.

- ¡Ahí está! –exclamó Luna corriendo a recoger la bufanda amarilla que estaba abandonada en un extremo del sofá.

- Parece que es muy importante para ti –comentó Theo con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Pues, la verdad es que sí –respondió Luna bajando la cabeza.

- ¿Quieres contarme?

- Es que es uno de los pocos recuerdos que tengo de mi mamá y me da un poco de pena hablar sobre eso.

- Ah, entonces no hablemos de eso, más bien vamos a comer para que te animes –dijo Theo sonriéndole, le puso delicadamente una mano en la espalda para guiarla hacia la puerta.

- Está bien – contestó una sonriente Luna.

- ¿Crees que nos hayan guardado aunque sea algo de comida? –preguntó Theo fingiendo preocupación cuando salieron de la tienda.

- Te gusta mucho la comida ¿no? –comentó Luna entre risas.

- Já, ves… es mucho mejor cuando sonríes –respondió haciendo que Luna se sonrojara –y bueno, sí, amo la comida.

- Oh, creo que tienes un Dixy en la cabeza –dijo Luna con los ojos bien abiertos intentando sacar algo de su cabello.

- ¿Es en serio? ¡Quítalo! –Theo se agachó un poco más para que Luna llegara mejor.

- Espera… ¿Tú sabes qué es un Dixy?

- En realidad no pero si me lo quieres quitar es porque es malo ¿no? Y… ¿qué es un Dixy? –preguntó curioso.

- Ah… por un momento pensé que también los veías pero de todas formas no debo de hablar de eso. La gente suele pensar que estoy loca o algo así y tú me caes bien como para que creas que estoy chiflada y te asustes –dijo Luna apagando cada vez más su voz.

- Bueno, yo creo que esas personas están envidiosas, digo yo, tú puedes ver cosas que ellos no pueden… ¡eres genial! Y eres especial y como a mí me gusta lo diferente no me voy a asustar –le dijo animándola –A parte, así tengo a alguien para que me diga cuando un monstruito que yo no puedo ver me está atacando –finalizó con un guiño.

- ¿Es en serio? –dijo Luna abriendo bastante los ojos.

- De verdad, es más, lo haremos formal. Luna Lovegood, ¿quisieras hacerme el favor de ser mi amiga?

- Ohh, ¡claro! Claro que sí –contestó Luna moviendo efusivamente la cabeza de arriba para abajo - ¿De verdad quieres ser mi amigo?

- ¡Por supuesto! Eres demasiado genial como para no querer conocerte más. Bueno ahora que somos oficialmente amigos démonos prisa porque en serio muero de hambre –prácticamente gritó lo último y cogió la mano de Luna para hacer que corriera a la misma velocidad que él. Y ese fue, sin duda, el mejor día de Luna. Ahora tenía un amigo más, un amigo que esperaba le durara para toda la vida.

* * *

**Espero no haberlos decepcionado con el Dramione y menos con el de Theo y Luna (no se me da eso de escribir sobre otras parejas) he querido que este fic tenga más Dramione que otra cosa así que la dosis de otros romances será en cantidades pequeñas como esta última parte (aunque van a haber excepciones... creo).**

**Ahora sí, respondiendo reviews:**

**- : Me parece súper genial que te haya gustado y muchísimas gracias por tu review, siempre me sube los ánimos ver comentarios :D Espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo.**

**- LucyTheMarauder: Mi fiel lectora, ya me estoy acostumbrando a ver tus comentarios y siempre me hacen sonreír :D Lo lamento si la reacción de Herms no fue la que esperabas pero espero que te haya gustado de todas formas. Sip, voy a la universidad y estudio Arquitectura de Interiores.**

**- DaphneBautista: Da chaaan, gracias por dejar comentario y por tu apoyo constante y por ser mi Beta reader ilegal XD**

**Bueno, tengo que darles una noticia. Me están bombardeando de tareas por lo que no pude publicar el viernes y detesto no cumplir con mi palabra por lo que ahora no pondré qué día publicaré de nuevo, es muy probable que sea el domingo igual que ahora pero no prometo nada :/**

**Sin más que decirles (misma carta) me despido deseando que tengan una buena semana y se esfuercen en todo, trabajo, universidad, colegio, vagancia, etc, etc.**

**Espero con ansias sus comentarios y muchas gracias por su apoyo :)**

**PD: Gracias también a los que últimamente han marcado el fic como favorito y le han dado follow :D**

**PD2: Si no pueden ver el link me pueden buscar en como CookieAbii y ver las entradas que he publicado (espero que sí puedan porque si no me tiro de un puente jaja)**

**Cuídense Byeeeee :)**


	8. Yo elegiré qué te pones

**Alohaaa!**

**¿Cómo han estado nenas? Yo, como siempre, ocupada con tareas pero aquí les dejo el cap número ocho. Tengo que avisar que es más corto que el anterior así que después no me abucheen.**

***Recomendación (8): Primadonna -Marina and the Diamonds**

**Espero que lo disfruten y nos vemos más abajo :D**

**PD: Este capítulo se lo dedico a Daphne Bautista (Da chaan) por ser mi Beta Reader ilegal y por siempre estar allí apoyándome en todo desde el inicio :D (mi gemela perdida)**

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Yo escogeré qué te pones**

Definitivamente estoy hecha polvo. Estamos cerca a fin de mes y entre todas me tienen por aquí y por allá para ver qué voy a usar en la fiesta de Halloween. Falta como ¡UN MES! o más, no sé, no me interesa y no tengo ganas de ir; podría aprovechar ese tiempo preciado para terminar tareas ya que parece que más me preocupo por las de Harry y Ron. Es que no los entiendo, uno para con Dumbledore haciendo no sé qué y el otro está obsesionado con el Quidditch… ¿Resultado? Madrugar con ellos para terminar todas las tareas que les dejan, es que creo que la noche los pone medio lentos, necesitan unir cerebros para crear neuronas más eficientes pero bueno, qué puedo hacer sino ayudarlos.

-¡Vamos Herms! El tiempo es oro.

- ¡Por Merlín Ginny! Son apenas las ocho de la mañana ¿no crees que es muy temprano para ir a desayunar? –respondí intentando que no me jalase fuera de mi cuarto.

- Puede que sí pero tenemos que ver tu disfraz después de clases –seguía jalando hasta que consiguió arrastrarme por los pasillos.

- Esto es innecesario, la fiesta de Halloween es en más de un mes.

- Sí, sí, bla bla, lo que tú quieras querida pero mejor es prevenir que lamentar –por fin soltó mi brazo cuando entramos al comedor y me obligó a sentarme.

- Prevenir que lamentar… -susurré molesta. No me quedaba de otra más que comer, es que cuando a la señorita se le mete algo en la cabeza no hay quien se la saque.

Cogí un poco de huevos revueltos, un pan y agua. Es por esto que detesto comer tan temprano, no tengo apetito y me pierdo una buena comida. Estúpida fiesta.

-¿Y de qué quieres que sea tu vestido? –preguntó Ginny terminando su vaso con jugo.

- Ah bueno, no sé, ¿no se supone que ustedes están planificando mi vida entera? –nótese la ironía.

- Sí, cierto. Aunque aún no decidimos si será algo sexy, tierno, fiestero o elegante.

- Hagan lo que quieran, en serio, compren lo que se les dé la gana pero no hagan que me pruebe toda la tienda por favor –la súplica es mi último recurso.

- Es necesario, pero intentaremos ahorrarte las molestias –dijo guiñándome un ojo y terminando con su desayuno -¿nos vamos?

- Sí, ya acabé. ¿Nos toca con Snape no? –nos levantamos y decidimos ir al salón de una buena vez a esperar a que comiencen las clases.

- Sí, no sé qué nos hará hacer hoy.

- Sea lo que sea solo espero que no nos baje puntos por contestar sus preguntas sin permiso.

Eran las 8:30am y la clase empezaba a las 9am así que decidimos avanzar algunas tareas de otras clases. Lo único bueno de DCAO es que este año estamos quinto y sexto juntos por lo que Ginny también está en nuestra clase y podemos pasar más tiempo todos juntos.

-¡Aquí estaban! ¿Por qué no nos esperaron para bajar a desayunar? –ese era Harry que llegaba con Ron y se sentaban detrás de nosotras.

- Ginny y su obsesión por la fiesta de Halloween –contesté cerrando mi cuaderno.

- Que… ¿acaso no es a fines de octubre? –preguntó Ron mirando a su hermana.

- Sí genio pero no podemos desaprovechar el tiempo.

- Bah.

- Hola Herms –alcé la vista y ahí estaba Merhamet con su enorme sonrisa haciendo que Ron empezara a babear.

- Hola Merhamet ¿tan temprano? –dije.

- ¿Temprano? Ya van a ser las 9 –contestó sonriendo, se sentó en la fila a nuestra izquierda y acomodó sus cosas.

- Ves, eso te pasa por ser despistada ratón –y para completar el día ahí estaba Malfoy sentándose al costado de Merhamet –Potter, Weasleys –dijo a modo de saludo.

- Malfoy –contestaron Harry y Ron a la vez.

- Hurón.

- Mini Weasley, pensé que ya habíamos dejado los apodos.

- ¿A sí? Pues yo no lo recuerdo.

- Baja los humos Ginny, te vas a arrugar. Por cierto, buenos días Hermione –ese era la segunda sombra de Merhamet.

- Hola Zabbini – respondí moviendo la mano.

- No seas lame botas –Malfoy le pegó en la nuca, creo que le va a dañar algo si sigue así -¿Dónde has dejado a Theo?

- ¡Auch! Deja de pegarme y no sé, creo que estaba…

- Aquí estoy, ya no llores por mí Draco, me has visto hace unos dos minutos –interrumpió Theo haciendo que Malfoy frunciera el ceño.

- Imbécil.

- Veo que Hermione es mala influencia para ti primito, ya te está pegando las malas palabras –dijo Merhamet.

- No es cierto prim-

- Cállense alumnos- exclamó Snape entrando de la nada al salón e interrumpiendo a Dra… digo Malfoy –Hoy no estoy de humor así que haremos esto rápido. Les dejaré un trabajo para que me entreguen la última semana del mes de octubre y será por parejas.

- Al fin algo bueno –le susurré a Ginny.

- Pero las parejas las elegiré yo –ahí mató el comienzo de la primera clase divertida que podría haber tenido con Snape –Veamos, Potter y Nott; Weasley y Longbottom aunque no sé qué saldrá de eso; Malfoy y Parkinson; Florit y Weasley mujer; Granger y Zabbini… -y así siguió diciendo más parejas. Genial, me tocaba con Zabbini, no sé cómo sea en este curso pero ni crea que le haré la tarea.

- Hermione, que grato es el destino al juntarme cont…

- Deja el floro idiota –lo interrumpió Malfoy.

- No estés celoso, que a mí me haya tocado con la mejor alumna de Hogwarts no te tiene por qué molestar –dijo Zabbini.

- Claro que no, si yo soy el mejor en este curso –contestó Malfoy mofándose mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

- ¿Ah sí? Pues eso lo veremos Malfoy –lo reté.

- ¿Quieres apostar?

- No es mala idea… apuesto a que nuestra nota será mejor que la de ustedes, ¿aceptas? –no pensaba perder en esto, le iba a demostrar que le podía ganar hasta en DCAO

- Por supuesto, el que gane elegirá el disfraz para la fiesta de Halloween del otro, ¿trato? –extendió su mano esperando que yo la apretara. Era algo arriesgado, si él ganaba podía vestirme como quisiera y no me gustaría quedar mal delante de todos pero hay que arriesgarse algunas veces en esta vida.

- Pero yo iba a elegir tu ropa Herms –se quejó Ginny.

- Suena como si fuera a perder Gin –le dije alzando una ceja.

- ¿Y qué dices? –preguntó Malfoy.

- Acepto.

Y esas seis letras sellaron el inicio de mi infierno de corto plazo. Al parecer Snape y Slughorn se habían puesto de acuerdo para torturarnos y nos mandaron un proyecto mezclado. Teníamos que investigar sobre la poción Amortentia, hacer una muestra y escribir un ensayo sobre para qué nos serviría en un combate. ¿Para qué coño te sirve un amortentia en una pelea? ¿Para enamorar a tu oponente? Estupidez extrema pero no puedo desaprobar así que, con Zabbini pasamos una semana entera averiguando cómo hacerla e intentando encontrar argumentos para usarlo en un combate. Nos quedaba tres semanas exactas para poder desarrollar la poción y aún no teníamos los fundamentos del combate así que decidí ir a la biblioteca a averiguar un rato.

Era casi la medianoche por lo que cogí una mantita para abrigarme, estaba con mi pantalón y blusa de pijama y mis preciadas pantuflas de conejito. Bajé las escaleras de mi habitación y me dirigí a la biblioteca cuidando de que el conserje no me viera, no quería que me regañara y me armara todo un lío. Lo bueno de ir a esta hora es que no hay absolutamente nadie y puedo leer mejor que estando en mi cuarto y soportando los ronquidos de Lavender.

Llegué a la puerta y con mucho cuidado la abrí y entré, como siempre había algunas luces prendidas, decidí ir a la parte de pociones para coger algunos libros que me informaran sobre la amortentia y su uso en la historia. Iba a sentarme en uno de los sillones hasta que vi un libro en una parte alta que decía "Amortentia, la mejor arma en combate". Definitivamente o era estúpida por no haberlo visto antes o alguien lo había cogido y hace poco lo había devuelto. Quise cogerlo pero estaba demasiado alto, me estiré lo más que pude pero unas manos blancas se me adelantaron.

-Buenas noches Granger –susurró Malfoy dándome uno de los más grandes sustos de toda mi vida.

- Por la… ¡¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE ASUSTARME ASÍ?!

- Jajaja, no hagas bulla –me tapó la boca con sus manos mientras se destornillaba de risa.

- No me parece nada gracioso Malfoy –dije quitando su mano de encima -¿cómo puedes ser tan cruel y asustarme así? Casi muero de un paro.

- Jaja, lo lamen-men jajajaaja debiste ver tu cara jajaja –le di un golpe en el brazo y me senté en el sillón.

- Estúpido.

- Ya, no hagas bilis ¿querías este libro? –me tendió el libro que quería y sin verlo a los ojos lo tomé –Vamos Granger, no seas amargada –dijo aún riéndose un poco.

-…

- Ahh, está bien, lo siento.

- ¿Te estás disculpando? –increíble.

- Bueno, la hora me afecta así que no lo repetiré.

- Está bien… disculpas aceptadas –le dije mirándolo con recelo. Lo observé mejor y estaba con un polo negro pegado y su pantalón de seda para dormir. Si este muere dormido primero lo calatean y luego lo entierran, su ropa vale oro.

- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? –me interrumpió.

- Cállate –sacudí un poco la cabeza para borrar la imagen de su cuerpo bien definido y con buenos múscu… ¡YA PARA! Nadie ha visto nada.

- Ya lo leí y para serte sincero no hay mucho que ayude –dijo sentándose a mi lado.

- Bueno, depende de quién lo lea ¿no? –contesté alzando una ceja.

- Definitivamente aquí yo soy la mala influencia –dijo negando con la cabeza. Estaba tiritando un poco, claro, el muy tonto salía sin abrigo.

- ¿Tienes frío?

- Casi nada.

- ¡Já! Eso te pasa por salir tan desabrigado.

- Ya, no seas egoísta y comparte –cogió el otro extremo de mi mantita y se tapó el dorso mientras yo lo miraba con cara de _¿quién te crees que te ha dado permiso? _–Eres taaaan amable –dijo irónicamente.

- Já, bueno, este mundo necesita de personas como yo para balancear lo que hacen personas como tú.

- ¿Personas como yo? Yo soy único no te confundas.

- Apesta a ego, apesta a ego, apesta a ego –empecé a tararea esa frase como si fuera una canción mientras movía las manos disipando el aire de ego que no había.

- Estás demente Hermione.

-…

- ¿Qué?

-…

¿Te molesta que te diga Hermione? –preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-… No… pero fue de la nada y me quedé en shock, es normal ¿no?

- Já, si tú lo dices puede que sí.

- Entonces… ¿se supone que ahora tengo que llamarte por tu nombre? –no estaba segura de si Malfoy estaba jugando o no.

- Si quieres, yo te digo Hermione porque me aburre decirte Granger, es un apellido muy común –alzó los hombros despreocupadamente y cogió uno de los libros que había en mi mesa.

- Si serás idiota, mi apellido es único y para que sepas estaba a punto de llamarte por tu nombre pero ya no –vi como la comisura de su labio estaba para arriba, le gusta molestarme en todo –Idiota –le metí un manotazo sin piedad.

- Jajaja, ya tranquila Hermione.

- No me llames por mi nombre.

- Hermione, Hermione, Hermione –repetía mientras movía la cabeza hacia los costados.

- Para, no tienes mi permiso para usar mi nombre.

- Pero tus padres te lo pusieron por algo ¿no?

- De todas formas no lo uses tú.

- Hermione, Hermione, Hermione…

- ¿Te callarás si te llamo por tu nombre? –si era la única forma para que dejara de hablar como un loro entonces no me quedaba de otra que hacerlo.

- Hermione, puede que sí, Hermione, Hermione…

- ¡YA DRACO! ¡Pareces una cacatúa!

-…

- Que… No me mires así que tú mismo lo pediste –abrí el libro y empecé a echarle un vistazo.

- Pero no pensé que lo ibas a hacer…

- No me retes, detesto perder así que de paso te voy avisando que ya tengo pensado cómo será tu disfraz –era mentira pero de todas formas lo iba a pensar en algún momento.

- No me subestimes, pociones es mi fuerte al igual de DCAO, aunque realmente no sé para qué caraj… se usa la amortentia en la batalla.

- Estamos igual, le dije a Zabbini que una posible (aunque absurda) solución sería usarla para enamorar al oponente pero él dijo que no era necesario un amortentia, sólo bastaba con ver su "escultural" cuerpo.

- Ese Blaise… Já, Pansy se pasó más de media hora inventándose una historia de amor/drama en la que se veían involucrados una chica buena y el típico chico malo, se enamoraban, pero tenían que luchar entre ellos mismos y llegó la "estúpida chica mala" (así lo dijo Pansy) y le dio un amortentia al chico para que peleara contra la chica que quería y terminan muriendo los dos… Las chicas tienen una mente muy rara –contó con la mano en la barbilla.

- Awww, sería demasiado tierno, ya sabes eso del amor prohibido y toda esa nota.

- Pura cursilería barata. Bueno, ¿han avanzado algo?

- No te lo diría pero ya que, mañana vamos a empezar con la poción y solo nos quedaría terminar de investigar sobre su uso en la batalla.

- Entonces, con tu permiso voy a empezar a leer –abrió el libro en una de las primera páginas y comenzó a leer. Yo decidí seguir su ejemplo y me puse a ojear una de mis últimas esperanzas.

Era algo raro pero no incómodo, nunca pensé que podría leer tan tranquilamente con Malf… digo Draco a mi costado. Realmente el libro no ayudaba mucho aunque poniendo algo de creatividad a las ideas tal vez podrían quedar bien. Los párpados ya me pesaban demasiado e inconscientemente alcé la vista hacia el gran reloj de la biblioteca.

-¡Oh por Merlín! Draco ya es… -me detuve cuando al voltear lo vi dormido con la cabeza apoyada en el reposa brazos –Draco… Draco despierta –susurré.

- Ñaam, no Theo, un rato más –dijo moviéndose para taparse mejor.

- ¡Qué forma de alagar a una chica confundiéndola con Theo eh! Vamos Draco, es tarde –empecé a mover un poco su hombro hasta que no me quedó de otra más que cachetearlo.

- ¡¿QUÉ MIER… -empezó a decir con los ojos bien abiertos buscando al culpable.

- Ya… shh ya pasó, la situación lo pedía, lo siento –dije alzando los hombros.

- Hubiera preferido que me despertaras de otra manera, gracias por ser tan delicada –Draco se llevó una mano a la mejilla izquierda y se empezó a sobar.

- Awww, el niño quería que lo despierte con besito.

- Hasta eso hubiera sido mejor que un golpe –se quejó fulminándome con la mirada.

- Ya deja de llorar, no seas niña.

- Ya me las cobraré, no te preocupes –dijo con un brillo malicioso en los ojos –Y bueno ¿por qué me levantaste tan dulcemente?

- ¡¿Por qué?! ¿No veas la hora? ¡Ya son las dos de la madrugada!

- ¿En serio? –preguntó sorprendido mirando el reloj –Es cierto, ¿tanto he dormido?

- Claro, duermes como un tronco, babeas todo y roncas demasiado fuerte –le dije gesticulando con mis manos exageradamente.

- Já, si no fuera porque no es la primera vez que duermo acompañado me asustaría.

- Ajjj, no quiero escuchar tus cochinas aventuras nocturnas –me tapé los oídos y cerré fuertemente los ojos.

- Jajaja, ¿es que acaso no duermo acompañado todos los días? Duermo en el mismo cuarto de Theo y Blaise –abrí los ojos y destapé mis oídos –Ves, no te pongas celosa –dijo guiñándome un ojo.

- Idiota. Te prefería dormido.

- Para aprovecharte de mí, ¿no?... ¡Auch! Ya, no me pegues. Por cierto, eres muy inoportuna, me levantaste en el mejor momento de mi sueño –dijo bostezando.

- ¿Qué soñabas? –pregunté con curiosidad dejando de lado lo anterior.

- ¿De verdad quieres saberlo? –preguntó alzando las cejas mientras se ponía de pie y se estiraba.

- No seas un pervertido. Cochino. Sucio –cogí el libro y le empecé a dar golpecitos.

- Jaja, tranquila, yo no he dicho nada, tú sola piensas mal. Qué vergüenza, Hermione Granger siendo malpensada.

- Cállate, no es cierto y ¡ya anda a dormir!

- Ya mamá –dijo riéndose mientras iba hacia la puerta –Por cierto, Blaise no es un santo así que no le des alas.

- Si no me dices no me entero.

Lo último que escuché fue su risa por el pasillo, terminé de guardar todo y me dirigí a mi cuarto. Al llegar me tiré en mi cama y me puse a pensar si todo lo que había pasado esa noche había sido real o un sueño. ¿Quién sabe?

* * *

**¿Quién creen que gane la apuesta? Si ganara Herms, ¿cómo vestiría a Draco? Si ganara Draco, ¿qué elegiría para Herms? Dejen sus recomendaciones de qué quisieran que use cada uno en los reviews :D**

**Respondiendo reviews:**

**- LucyTheMarauder: ¡Hey! Aquí está mi actualización, espero que te haya gustado :)**

**- Crazzy76: Awww, gracias a ti por dejar review :3**

**- Da chaan: este no es tan genial como el anterior pero gracias de todas maneras por la ayuda 3**

**- Thish: Lo lamento pero no sé qué es wattpad :(**

**- Merylune: Jajaja son unos bandidos, gracias por dejar comentario y espero que te haya gustado.**

**Ahora sí, espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo que tiene (creo yo) bastante Dramione.**

**Tengan una súper semana, que les vaya bien en todo lo que hagan y dejen sus reviews por fas para que me alegren más el día.**

**Besos.**


	9. Plan F

**Holiwi****! (la universidad me está afectando)**

**En primer lugar... DISCULPAS! Por haber subido un poquito tarde, es que siempre tengo en mente _"tengo que subir el cap" "el cap" "el cap" _pero como ya les he dicho la tonta universidad me tiene ocupada. Bueno, aquí les dejo la continuación del capítulo anterior (duh! ni modo, ¿no?) donde verán quién gana y al final va a haber una conversación algo interesante :D**

**Espero que lo disfruten y les guste ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Plan "F"**

-¡Vamos Zabbini! ¡Corre! –decía Hermione mientras apresuraba el paso por los pasillos jalando a Blaise.

- ¡Ahhh! Tranquila Hermione, nos queda como dos minutos, baja la velocidad.

- ¡¿Dos minutos?! ¡¿Y CREES QUE EN DOS MINUTOS LLEGAREMOS HASTA ALLÁ?!

Había pasado una semana desde el encuentro en la biblioteca y Hermione había decidió que ya era necesario empezar con la poción de la amortentia. Al día siguiente había arrastrado a Blaise hasta el aula de pociones y empezaron a mezclar los primeros ingredientes. Lo complicado del asunto era que después de echar los primeros tres ingredientes (asfódelo cortado, tisana y semillas de anís verde) tenían que dejar reposar la poción por dos días y luego empezar a mezclar a la derecha cada 12 horas y luego a la izquierda cada 6.

Bueno, ya había pasado una semana entera y les tocaba darle la última vuelta a la izquierda antes de agregar los otros tres ingredientes. Por cosa del destino o porque Blaise era muy despistado, se habían olvidado de ese pequeño detalle y ahora corrían por todos los pasillos para llegar al aula de pociones. Les quedaban 50 segundos cuando llegaron a la puerta y Hermione la abrió de golpe.

-¡Auch! ¿Herms? –era Pansy que casi había sido arroyada por Hermione al intentar salir.

- ¡Lo lamento! –fue lo único que pudo gritar Hermione antes de entrar del todo al aula arrastrando a Blaise de la muñeca –¡Vamos Zabbini! Dale vuelta a la izquierda en 3… 2… 1 ¡Ya!

- ¿Problemas con la poción Hermione? –dijo una voz desde la puerta.

- Ahora no molestes Draco –la había sorprendido un poco escucharlo ahí pero no tenía tiempo para pensar o distraerse con eso.

- Por lo menos ya se pueden soltar ¿no? –Pansy estaba al costado de Draco mirando la escena con el entrecejo fruncido.

- No te pongas celosa -dijo Blaise guiñándole un ojo.

- Perdón pero si no jalo a esta bestia no me acompaña –Hermione le mostró una pequeña sonrisa a Pansy y de paso golpeó a Blaise en el hombro.

- ¡Hey! Hieres mis sentimientos –se quejó Blaise fingiendo que se secaba una lágrima.

- No te ofendas pero en estos momentos lo único que me importa es agregar los benditos ingredientes antes de que se pase la hora o te juro que cuando lo tengamos listo haré que te lo bebas a la fuerza.

- ¡A la orden jefa! Ehmm… ¿cuáles son los ingredientes? –preguntó Blaise antes de ir a buscarlos al armario.

- Son: raíz de Angélica, comino e hinodo –se adelantó Draco desde la puerta –Bueno, yo ya me retiro, pero déjame decirte Hermione que Blaise es un completo inútil a la hora de cortar o picar ingredientes –finalizó con una sonrisa ladeada dándose la vuelta para salir del aula.

- Idiota… -susurró Hermione

- ¡Escuche eso! –gritó Draco desde el pasillo.

- Los voy a denunciar por atentar contra mi preciada autoestima –dijo Blaise poniendo los ingredientes en la mesa de trabajo y cruzándose de brazos.

- Bueno Blaise, a veces es mejor admitir primero los errores para poder superarlos –Pansy lo miraba con comprensión mientras le daba palmaditas en el hombro –Yo también me voy. Suerte Herms –Pansy salió del aula agitando la mano a modo de despedida.

- Esto es el colmo, creen que no puedo cortar bien.

- Bueno, entonces demuéstrales que sí puedes y empieza a cortar –dijo Hermione ofreciéndole el cuchillo y Blaise con un suspiro empezó a cortar.

* * *

-¡Draco! ¡Espera! –gritaba Pansy intentando alcanzar a Draco.

- Ahh Pansy ¿qué quieres? –preguntó caminando más lento.

- Nada en particular, ¿vas a algún lado?

- No, fíjate, camino en círculos.

- Se ve que no cambias –dijo Pansy cuando ya salían del castillo dirigiéndose al gran lago.

- Nunca.

- Creo que vamos bien con lo de pociones ¿no? –comentó después de unos cinco minutos sin decir nada. Se sentía incómoda con ese silencio tan raro, necesitaba abrir la conversación y aclarar ciertos asuntos con Draco.

- Sí.

- ¿Puedes dejar los monosílabos Draco? –dijo Pansy hartándose.

- No.

- Suficiente. ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?

- Que simplemente no entiendo qué es lo que quieres –respondió Draco con el entrecejo fruncido, es que no la entendía. Todo parecía haberse calmado y ella parecía haber cambiado pero ahora lo seguía hasta el lago. No quería que volviera a morirse por él.

- Ya no me gustas, tranquilo –susurró decidida mirando el lago.

- Qué…

- Que ya no siento nada por ti, Draco. He cambiado y madurado, todo esto que está pasando con la posible guerra y todos los problemas me han hecho abrir los ojos y darme cuenta de cómo me estaba comportando –dijo con la mirada perdida –en realidad, creo que lo único que llegué a sentir por ti alguna vez fue solo obsesión. Eres el chico más simpático y popular y mis papás prácticamente me metieron la idea a la cabeza de que tenía que enredarme contigo.

-...

- Quiero ser tu amiga –volvió a susurrar –Y quería aclarar todo esto para que quitaras la enorme barrera que me separa de ustedes.

- No hay ninguna barrera con los demás. Yo no decido con quiénes te juntas y con quiénes no – Draco miraba el lago y pensaba en todo lo que ella le había dicho y si era verdad o era simple pretexto para volver a pegársele.

- Entonces no…

- No ha pasado nada –pero recordó que todos merecemos segundas oportunidades –Borrón y cuenta nueva ¿te parece? –volteó a verla y le tendió la mano –Volveremos a ser amigos como cuando teníamos siete años y jugábamos con Blaise y Theo –le mostró una pequeña sonrisa.

- Gracias –fue lo único que pudo decirle al estrechar su mano. Eso era más que recuperar a sus amigos, era volver a empezar, no ser lo que sus padres querían que fuera, ser ella misma y enamorarse de quien ella quisiera.

- Por cierto… ¿Y Blaise? –preguntó el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Blaise… ¿qué tiene Blaise? –Pansy empezaba a sonrojarse.

- ¡Já! Aún recuerdo cuando tú le decías que nunca se iba a casar y que se iba a quedar solo y mendigando solo porque le había dado un beso en la mejilla a la niña del costado.

- ¡Pero era una niña fea y piojosa! Y sigo diciendo que se quedara solo y mendigando –dijo cruzando los brazos.

- Sí claro, ya me entregarás la invitación a la boda –susurró –Bueno, tengo que irme a hacer algunas tareas –se puso de pie y se sacudió los pantalones.

- ¿Hacer tareas? Se te está pegando lo de Hermione –comentó riendo.

- No, no, eso es extremo. Me voy, adiós –se despidió y emprendió el camino hacia su cuarto.

- Adiós –susurró Pansy sin quitar la vista del lago y con una bonita sonrisa. Se sentía libre. Al fin había recuperado a sus amigos y no volvería a cometer los mismos errores. Ahora ya no se sentía sola, tenía nuevos (aunque extraños) amigos. Y si más adelante se daba la posible guerra, pues, ya sabía al lado de quiénes iba a pelear.

* * *

-¿Echaste el Aconito? –preguntaba Hermione mientras iban a la clase de DCAO.

- Sí, tranquila…

- ¿Y el ajenjo? ¿Lo cortaste dejando cada dos milímetros por pedazo?

- ¡Por Merlín Hermione! Sí…

- Lo lamento Blaise pero no sé cuánto valga esta nota mezclada de DCAO y Pociones –decía Hermione con la preocupación a flor de piel.

Ya estaban en la recta final. Era una semana antes de la fiesta de Halloween y como Snape había indicado, tenían que presentar su mezcla de amortentia ya finalizada. Habían pasado todo el fin de semana viendo los detalles de la poción y terminando de anotar los argumentos de cómo usarlo en una batalla, ahora venía la parte difícil: la calificación. Había mucho en juego con el resultado, bueno, por lo menos para Hermione sí. Tenía que tener buena calificación obligatoriamente por dos motivos: porque era costumbre y porque si no perdería la apuesta con Draco. No quería ni siquiera imaginar cómo la vestiría o con qué.

-Ya Hermione, tranquila –le animaba Blaise –Es imposible que salgamos mal parados, te ha tocado con este trébol de cuatro hojas.

- Por eso mismo… -susurró.

- Ya, no me deprimas, ten por seguro que obtendremos un Supera las Expectativas y si no, un Aceptable también está bien –dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

- ¿Qué? ¿Aceptable? ¿Supera las expectativas? ¡Necesitamos un Extraordinario Blaise!

- Ya mujer, tranquila que me pones nervioso a mí también.

Entraron al aula y todos se sentaron a esperar a que los profesores entraran para darles las indicaciones de lo que seguía. Se notaba que todos estaban nerviosos excepto por un individuo al que lo salvaba su egocentrismo.

-¿Temes Hermione? –preguntó Draco con una ceja alzada –No te preocupes, no elegiré algo taaan malo.

- ¡Já! No hay de qué preocuparse, te voy a ganar y yo sí elegiré algo horrible –respondió la castaña con una enorme sonrisa de suficiencia.

- Alumnos, pido por favor su atención –el profesor Slughorn entraba con una lista en sus manos –Como saben, hoy es la entrega de la poción lista y de los argumentos. No tenemos tiempo para perder así que esto será rápido. Los llamaremos por parejas al despacho del profesor Snape para que presenten todo y luego de unos minutos les devolveremos su trabajo con la nota final –el profesor cogió la hoja que tenía y empezó a llamar pareja por pareja.

- ¿Cómo les ha ido? –preguntó Ginny bostezando.

- Se podría decir que bien –dijo Hermione mientras esperaban por su turno.

- Hagamos algo –empezó a decir Merhamet –nadie verá su nota hasta que estemos todos juntos, ¿sí? De esa manera lo hacemos todos a la vez.

- Me parece una perfecta idea –comentó Ron asintiendo con la cabeza efusivamente.

- ¿Por qué no me parece raro? –susurró Harry para sí mismo –Bueno, yo también pienso que es una buena idea.

- Yo también –dijo Pansy sonriendo.

- Estoy de acuerdo.

- No tengo ningún problema –ese fue Theo.

- Por mi igual –finalizó Blaise.

- ¿Qué opinas Hermione? –dijo Draco con una sonrisa ladeada -¿Mostramos todo al final?

- Mostramos todo al final –concluyó la aludida.

Ya había pasado una hora y los nueve estaban en círculo esperando con ansias (y algunos con vergüenza) el momento de mostrar sus notas, Luna también se había reunido con ellos para ver las notas de sus amigos. Blaise no podía borrar la enorme sonrisa del rostro al igual que Pansy; Ron estaba más rojo que nunca y parecía algo apenado; Merhamet y Ginny se mostraban aliviadas y felices; Harry y Theo intercambiaban miradas cómplices y finalmente Draco y Hermione se miraban analizándose entre los dos intentando encontrar algo que les pudiera decir cuánto se había sacado el otro.

-¿Listos? –preguntó Merhamet.

- Listos –dijo Hermione.

Todos voltearon sus hojas. Se podía observar desde un_ Insatisfactorio _hasta un _Supera las expectativas_.

-¡Sí! –gritaba Blaise feliz –Primera vez que obtengo un Supera las expectativas sin problemas, gracias Hermione –dijo con solemnidad –Prometo ser tu compañero en todos los trabajos que hayan en el futuro.

- No tienes que hacerlo, tranquilo –decía Hermione intentando ser sutil y suave hasta que se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle –Draco, ¿por qué no has volteado tu hoja? –el aludido miraba a Pansy y a los costados.

- Pansy, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije? –preguntó Draco.

- ¿El plan F? –preguntó la pelinegra a lo que el rubio respondió con un movimiento de cabeza –Ohh, está bien, yo me encargo.

- Bueno muchachos, yo me retiro –dijo el rubio dándose la vuelta con una sonrisa demasiado amplia e ignorando los llamados de Hermione.

- ¡Hey! ¿Por qué se va? –preguntaba Hermione con el ceño fruncido –No me ha dicho cuánto ha sacado.

- Ten –Pansy le tendió la hoja. La castaña miró la hoja y luego de cinco segundos llegó a dos conclusiones: las serpientes ya habían visto su nota e iba a matar a Draco.

- ¡¿Qué…?! ¡MALFOY VEN AQUÍ AHORA MISMO! –gritó soltando la hoja y corriendo tras Draco, estaba roja y no iba a parar hasta encontrarlo.

- ¿Y ahora qué pasó? –dijo Ginny recogiendo la hoja –Ohhh, esto explica mucho.

- Yo también quiero ver –Luna se puso detrás de la pelirroja y se empinó para poder observar la nota, luego de dos segundos solo soltó una pequeña risita.

- ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? –preguntó Harry quitándole la hoja a Ginny –Ahh jaja, Ron mira esto, es épico –dijo cogiendo a Ron del hombro para que también vea.

- Wow… Cierto, esto es único.

- A ver, a ver –dijo Theo cogiendo la hoja -¡Jajaja! Mira Blaise, ahora ya entiendo el "plan F".

- Cuando no Draco –comentó Blaise riendo.

- Mi turno –Merhamet se puso al lado de Theo –Ya veo, entiendo. "Plan Fuga" que original que es mi primo –dijo con sarcasmo.

- Puedo adivinar las próximas palabras de Hermione –dijo Harry mirando a Ron.

- "Estúpido Draco Malfoy y estúpido su Extraordinario" –dijeron ambos agudizando su voz mientras hacían quecos y muecas con la cara ocasionando que todos rieran. Y al otro lado del castillo una castaña corría cogiendo lo primero que su mano alcanzara para tirárselo al rubio que tenía a unos veinte pasos por delante el cual se estaba ahogando de la risa.

* * *

Ya había oscurecido. Se podría decir que eran aproximadamente las ocho de la noche y el inmenso castillo se encontraba a oscuras solamente con algunas lámparas que ayudaban a ver por dónde caminabas y con la luz de la luna. En medio del silencio una voz susurró:

-Píldoras ácidas.

La enorme gárgola que tenía en frente se empezó a mover dando paso a unas escaleras que conectaban con el cuarto de arriba. Puso un pie en el primer escalón y se dejo llevar hasta llegar a la puerta del despacho. La puerta se abrió dejando ver al director en la ventana observando la belleza de la noche.

-Buenas noches Albus -dijo -¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando?

- Buenas noches a ti también y no, hace poco que envié a Snape por ti –dijo el director caminando hacia su asiento –Por favor, siéntate –señalo la silla que había en frente.

- Gracias. Y… ¿a qué se debe tu llamado?

- Creo que ya lo sabes, quisiera que por favor me digas cómo van las cosas.

- Ahh, sobre eso, todo va mejor que bien. Todos ellos cooperan aún sin darse cuenta y creo que hemos logrado que dejen ciertas diferencias.

- ¿Hemos? Creo que todo esto se debe ti y es por lo que te estoy tan agradecido –dijo Dumbledore con una mirada que demostraba que todo lo que decía era cierto.

- Estamos a mano ¿no crees? Aunque, haga lo que haga, nunca podré recompensar todo los favores que me has hecho.

- Nada de eso querida, sabes que te considero sangre de mi sangre –mostró una amable sonrisa.

- Y eso es más de lo que merezco.

- Tienes un alma noble y bondadosa y de nuevo, gracias. Dejar tu lugar no debió de haber sido fácil.

- No, no lo fue, pero he dejado todo en buenas manos. Por cierto, hablando de eso ¿cómo lo está haciendo Dienstag?

- Fuentes de mucha confianza me han dicho que lo lleva todo muy bien, has hecho un buen trabajo allí abajo.

- Es que no puedo pensar solo en mí y por eso mismo decidí aceptar tu oferta. Aunque creo que estoy empezando a tomarles cariño.

- ¿Acaso eso es malo? –preguntó el director –El ser humano está diseñado para muchas cosas y entre todas ellas está la función de amar. Que no te sorprenda lo que todos ellos puedan despertar en ti.

- Sabes que no estaría bien.

- Yo no encuentro ningún problema.

- Es que tú eres tú, eres Albus Dumbledore y para ti todo tiene un lado bueno.

- Es que siempre hay un lado bueno, deberías intentar encontrarlo también.

- Puede ser, pero no ahora. Bueno, tengo que ir a terminar deberes y a dormir, el lado malo de todo esto es que nos explotan.

- Cuando no tú y tus exageraciones –dijo Dumbledore riendo – Descansa bien que todavía hay mucho por recorrer.

- Sí, lo sé –suspiró –Hasta mañana Dumbledore.

- Hasta mañana y de nuevo, gracias por el favor Merhamet –finalizó viendo una sonrisa en la cabeza de la aludida mientras la puerta se cerraba. Se acomodó en su gran sillón y suspiró, ya estaba viejo y tenía que asegurar el futuro de sus seres queridos y al parecer todo estaba marchando bien.

* * *

**Ajáaa! Draco ganó la apuesta, ¿cómo la vestirá? ¿ridículo, tierno, sexy? La conversación de Dumbledore con Merhamet ¿cómo se conocieron? ¿de qué trata ese favor? Espero haber soltado una buena bomba de expectación (¡tómala!).**

**Ahora a responder reviews:**

**- Da chaan: Gracias por todo gemela perdida :D y ya no tengo taaantas tareas menos mal :P**

**- En Resumen soy un Heroe (un poco largo el nombre pero genial): Awwww, que bueno que hayas amado el cap (lloro) espero que este también te haya gustado :)**

**- LucyTheMarauder: Jajaja quién sabe, depende de lo que quiera él.**

**- Merylune: Muchas gracias por darte la molestia de comentar y ya veremos cómo la viste.**

**- Mariina23: (derramando lágrima) Snif* Me has conmovido, me super alegra que mi fic te guste y te haya enganchado. Espero no decepcionarte :')**

**Esos son todos los comentarios y créanme que cuando me llegan los comentarios a mi sexy mail (hotmail) y los leo se me escapa una risita y todos me miran con cara de_ "está ya voló"_ pero de veras que me hacen muy feliz todos sus comentarios.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y no se olviden de dejar reviews por favor.**

**Tengan una muy buena semana (bueno, lo que queda)**


	10. ¿Apostamos?

**Helloouuu!**

**Vengo en son de paz y con un nuevo capítulo. Esta vez les traigo uno más largo (no se acostumbren) iba a ser aún más largo pero dije "No, mejor no, lo dejo para el siguiente" así que cualquier cosa échenle la culpa a mi mente. Bien, como sabrán aquí se verán disfraces por lo que acabo de subir las fotos al blog. Ya saben cómo es la cosa, cuando les salga la indicación (ejemplo: _[aquí ver imagen uno]_) o algo así ahí recién habrán los links porque si no se pierde la magia :D**

**Links:**

1. cookieabii(punto)blog spot(punto) com(slash) 2013 (slash)05 (slash) disfraz - de - pansy (punto) h t m l

2. cookieabii(punto)blog spot(punto) com(slash) 2013 (slash)05 (slash) justo - lo - que - necesitabamos - disfraz - de (punto) h t m l

3. cookieabii(punto)blog spot(punto) com(slash) 2013 (slash)05 (slash) justo - lo - que - necesitabamos - disfraz - de _ 10 (punto) h t m l

4. cookieabii(punto)blog spot(punto) com(slash) 2013 (slash)05 (slash) justo - lo - que - necesitabamos - disfraz - de _ 8825 (punto) h t m l

5. cookieabii(punto)blog spot(punto) com(slash) 2013 (slash)05 (slash) justo - lo - que - necesitabamos - disfraz - de _ 5214 (punto) h t m l

**********************************************************************Esos son todos los links, recuerden, sin espacios poniendo punto.y flash (/) espero que les guste y nos leemos más abajo :D**

***********************************************************************Recomendación musical (8):**

********************************************************************** How to be a heartbreaker - Marina and the Diamonds **

* * *

**Capítulo 10: ¿Apostamos?**

Estúpida fiesta de Halloween. Es que aparte de desperdiciar tiempo y dinero tengo que pasar tensión porque no sé qué rayos comprará el estúpido de Malfoy. Y que se olvide de su nombre porque ni más le digo "Draco". Estúpido hurón.

-Herms, deja de fruncir tanto el ceño que te vas a arrugar.

- Arrugarme y una mie…

- Suficiente. Estás demasiado estresada –decía Ginny.

- ¿Tú crees? –ironicé y me gané una mirada de reproche por parte de mi amiga –Lo lamento Ginn pero esto del disfraz me tiene tensa.

- No pues, si no me dices no me entero. Ya cálmate, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar? No te verías mal en ningún traje, así que tranquila.

- Gracias pero ni si quiera deseo imaginar lo que elegirá Malfoy.

Quedaban unos cinco días para la bendita celebración de Halloween y no sabía dónde esconderme. Ya tenía algunas posibles soluciones, podría decir que me dio un resfrío repentino o que la comida me cayó mal, entre otras tantas cosas. Por algo no eres la más inteligente Hermione.

-¿Pensando en huir Hermione? –susurró una voz en mi oído.

- No molestes Malfoy –le corté, nos dirigíamos hacia el comedor pero me di cuenta de que Ginny había desaparecido repentinamente.

- ¿Volvemos a los apellidos ratón? –dijo caminando a mi lado.

- No te me acerques, ni siquiera camines a mi lado y no respires de mi aire –le contesté caminando pegada a la pared más cercana.

- Ay por Merlín, ¿sigues molesta? –puso los ojos en blanco.

- No, claro que no, ¿por qué habría de estar molesta? Solo porque obtuviste más nota que yo y porque ahora vas a elegir mi disfraz en contra de mi voluntad y ¡me estoy muriendo de nervios! –suspiré, conté hasta cinco y proseguí –No, no estoy molesta. Pero si no dejas de reírte como un estúpido te pegaré.

- JAJAJA, ya ya, paz –hizo como si se limpiara una lágrima -¡Vamos! Fue una apuesta –dijo volviéndose a pegar a mí.

- No me convences.

- Veámosle el lado bueno –puso una sonrisa de lado. Eso significa que no viene algo bueno.

- ¿Es que hay un lado bueno? –dije con exasperación.

- Claro, si tú hubieras ganado sabe Merlín cómo me hubieras vestido.

- Y… ¿el lado bueno? Yo no veo ninguno –contesté cruzándome de brazos.

- ¡JÁ! Es que es un lado bueno para mi jajaja, ahora yo tengo el poder y podré elegir lo que te vas a poner jajajaja auch auch, ya no me pegues.

- Estúpido. Hurón. Albino. Idiota –decía mientras le golpeaba el brazo.

- Ya leona –cogió mis manos y me las puso a los costados –Sinceramente, si me pagaran por ser golpeado sería millonario –lo miré con cara de obviedad –Ahh, espera, ya lo soy já.

- Tu ego APESTA.

- No, debe de haber sido el perfume de Bullstrod que acaba de pasar.

- Volviendo al tema anterior, ¿podrías tener la amabilidad de no elegir algo tan horrible para mí? –último recurso: ojos de borrego a punto de ser degollado.

- No me mires así –dijo mirando hacia el frente –A parte, hablando con franqueza, si tú hubieras ganado estoy segurísimo de que hubieras cogido algo del basurero, le hubieras puesto corbata y ¡listo!

- Bueno, tampoco tanto así…

- No mientas…

- Espera, estamos hablando de mi desdichada suerte no de lo que te mereces –dije con el ceño fruncido.

- No estás haciendo nada para merecerte mi misericordia –tenía su mirada de suficiencia.

- Misericordia y un caraj…

- No sigas –puso una mano en mi boca haciendo que nos detuviéramos -¿Acaso no te han enseñado modales?

- Sueltnjasha onon etn meuridoo

- ¿Ah?

- ¡Sluektlamsjaaa!

- ¿Qué?... ¡Auch! ¡Salvaje! Me has mordido –se cogió la mano y se empezó a sobar.

- Te dije que me soltaras así que guerra avisada no mata gente –dije alzando los hombros.

- ¡Estás loca mujer! Ayy mira qué desgraciada, me has dejado marca –contestó observando su mano, le había dejado una bonita marca rosa.

- No seas niña y bueno ¿tendrás piedad y no me vestirás tan mal? –pregunté poniendo una sonrisa infantil.

- Encima después de todo quieres que tenga consideración contigo, estás mal –dijo negando con la cabeza mientras entraba al comedor.

- ¡Espera! Por favor no seas tan cruel.

- Está bien –se paró de repente y me miró –Para elegir tu disfraz tendré en consideración dos requisitos entre: Ridículo, Tierno o Sexy, te doy la libertad de que elijas el primero–me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y su sonrisa ladeada que lo hacía parecer modelo de revista y me hacía desconcentrar. ¿En qué estaba? Ah, sí. ¿Cuál de las tres me conviene? No me quiero ver ridícula, obvio, pero tampoco quiero verme como una chica vulgar. Esto era como el ajedrez y como soy tan mala jugándolo creo que de todas formas me hará un "Jaque Mate".

- Elijo… Tierno –dije dudando.

- Listo, ya no molestes más con eso –fue lo único que dijo antes de irse a su mesa donde lo esperaban las bestias de sus amigos, Merhamet y Pansy. Espero haber elegido bien, bueno, no es que tuviera muchas opciones.

Me dirigí hacia mi mesa para empezar a desayunar y vi como Harry, Ron y Ginny ya habían empezado sin esperarme.

-Así que desapareciste –le dije con ironía a Ginny.

- Destino querida.

- Destino ¿no? Pues me dan ganas de agarrar al destino y mandarlo a la misma mie… -pero fui interrumpida por un pedazo de pan en mi boca.

- Hoy estás muy vulgar así que come el pan, cállate y no hables hasta que te controles –finalizó Ginny. Deje de ser víctima para pasar a ser la mala del cuento. Genial.

* * *

-A veces pienso que soy tan inteligente que me sobrecargo y no pienso en lo que digo –murmuraba Draco para sí mismo mientras iba hacia el despacho de Snape. Ya era miércoles y empezaba a arrepentirse de haberse comprometido a comprar el disfraz de la leona. Al llegar tocó con los nudillos esperando a que le dieran permiso para pasar, como ya se acercaba la fiesta tenían autorización para salir a comprar lo que les faltase, solo tenían que pedir un permiso escrito y eso es lo que iba a hacer.

- Adelante –dijo Snape.

Draco abrió la puerta para ver a su padrino.

-Snape, necesito el permiso para ir a Hogsmeade –se acercó hacia el escritorio pero no tomó asiento, no tenía tiempo para perder.

- ¿Vas a comprar disfraz Draco? Nunca me lo esperé de ti.

- No es para mí –respondió entre dientes.

- ¿Entonces?

- No me hagas repetirlo, es muy trágico, solo dame el permiso por favor.

Snape había empezado a sacar el papel cuando escuchó la última parte de lo que dijo su ahijado.

-Espera… ¿acabas de decir "por favor?

- Se me está pegando lo bueno… ajjj. Bueno, no importa, ¿podrías darme el permiso de una vez? No quiero ser grosero pero no tengo mucho tiempo –dijo con los brazo cruzados soportando la mirada de reproche de su profesor.

- Está bien, ten –le tendió un papel blanco en el que habían unas letras mágicas _"Autorizo al joven Draco Malfoy para que pueda ir a Hogsmeade"._

Al terminar de leer el papel Draco lo guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Ya, gracias –se dio la vuelta e ignorando la mirada de sorpresa que le lanzó Snape salió del aula con un nuevo objetivo: Hogsmeade.

Anduvo por los pasillos del castillo sopesando la idea de no comprar nada, total, Hermione no es de las chicas que les gusta ir a fiestas así que hasta le haría un favor, pero no, una apuesta era una apuesta y él, como todo un Malfoy, tenía que cumplirla.

Cuando ya estaba con un pie fuera del castillo escuchó pasos detrás y pensando que podría ser Filch metió la mano en el bolsillo derecho donde tenía el permiso para enseñárselo si era necesario.

-¡Hey Dragón! Espera –falsa alarma, solo era Blaise llamándolo por ese estúpido apodo que le había puesto Pansy desde pequeños.

Draco se detuvo y lentamente se volteó hacia su amigo con una mirada asesina.

-¿Cuántas veces te voy a repetir que no me llames así? Y menos en público.

- Ya, ya –dijo Blaise mientras recuperaba aliento -¿A dónde vas? ¿Te puedo acompañar? No tengo nada que hacer –preguntó con una sonrisa de niño.

Puede que muchos piensen que un Malfoy no tiene corazón pero en el caso de Draco no era así, es más, quería a Blaise como si fuera un hermano menor aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta.

-Uno por uno. Voy a Hogsmeade y si te digo que no de todas maneras vendrás –respondió a cada pregunta en orden –¿Acaso no tienes tareas que hacer?

- Eso sonó extremadamente Hermione…

- Finge que nunca lo dije –rodó los ojos y cruzó los brazos –Tengo que ir a comprar el disfraz del ratón.

- ¡Oh! Es verdad, y… ¿ya has pensando qué le vas a comprar? –dijo Blaise mientras empezaba a caminar junto a Draco.

- Uhmm, la verdad… aún no. Necesito dos requisitos y el primero es Tierno, solo me falta elegir entre Sexy o Ridículo. Difícil decisión –puso una mano en la barbilla mientras meditaba sobre cuál elegir.

- ¡Sexy, sexy, sexy, sexy! –decía Blaise mientras daba saltitos.

- Deja de saltar como nena.

- Vamos Draco, tienes que darme el privilegio de poder verla enfundada en un buen vestido así todo corto, rojo pasión y luego podré coquetearle y quién sabe tal vez podamos hasta… ¡Auch! ¡Deja de golpearme! –dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

- Y tú deja de decir tantas estupideces juntas o si no te regresas ahorita mismo a Hogwarts –bufó Malfoy.

- Ya, no te pongas celoso –Blaise tenía una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿Qué? ¿Celoso? Hablas piedras.

- ¡Mira! Al parecer es una nueva tienda de disfraces –cambió de tema astutamente y señaló una tienda que había a la derecha –_"Night Mare"_… Suena prometedor, ¿no?

- No sé, de seguro son disfraces feos para asustar –Draco no estaba convencido y con la mirada buscaba otra tienda.

- Ni creas, por allí veo unos bonitos vestidos cortos, ¡vamos! –y empujando a su amigo por la espalda lo llevó hacia la tienda.

Al entrar una campanita anunció su llegada a la señora que atendía. Se veía un poco mayor y tenía una amable sonrisa en el rostro. El lugar estaba decorado con hechizos que simulaban las nubes oscuras en lo alto del techo, las paredes eran de color naranja y negro y se podía observar desde disfraces de asesinos hasta disfraces inocentes de hadas.

-Buenos días, ¿vienen por disfraces para la fiesta de Halloween? –preguntó la señora amablemente mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

"_No, que va"_ pensó Draco pero no lo dijo en voz alta porque imaginó la voz de Hermione "¡_No seas grosero!_ _Idiota"._ Ya le estaba empezando a afectar el pasar tanto tiempo con los gryffindors.

-Buenos días –saludó Blaise –Venimos por un disfraz sexy –pidió con sencillez y una enorme sonrisa.

- Ni se te ocurra –susurró Draco asesinamente.

- Ah, entiendo ¿para la novia de quién es? –preguntó la señora mientras miraba a Blaise y Draco intercaladamente.

- ¿Novia…?

- Bueno, técnicamente aún no es mi novia –explicó Blaise –Pero… usted sabe, un buen vestido, buen ambiente, bonitas palabras y… -repentinamente sintió el peso de la mirada de Draco –Y… ya me callo.

- No hay ninguna novia de por medio –dijo el rubio de una manera cortante –Simplemente llévenos donde estén los vestidos o disfraces para damas… por favor –añadió.

- Está bien, acompáñenme –empezaron a caminar por uno de los pasillos de ropa cuando, de repente, una lechuza entro por una de las ventanas y se posó en uno de los mostradores cerca a Draco.

- ¿Para mí? –preguntó inconscientemente.

- Bueno, si está parado cerca a ti y mirándote con una cara de "_No idiota, vine solo por un disfraz"_ debe ser porque es para ti –dijo Blaise alzando los hombros despreocupadamente.

- Idiota… -susurró Draco fulminándolo con la mirada –A ver, a ver… ¿qué será?

Cogió el pequeño rollo de la pata del animal y éste salió de nuevo por la ventana. Abrió el papel que decía:

_Draco:_

_Ya que estás en Hogsmeade aprovecharé en pedirte que me traigas un libro que necesito con urgencia. Se llama: _"_Mentes abiertas"._

_Mándamelo con alguna lechuza lo antes posible por favor._

_Gracias,_

_Snape._

-Claro, uno se vuelve más educado y ya creen que somos elfos domésticos –se quejaba Draco en voz baja.

- ¿Qué dice? –preguntaba Blaise intentando ver por encima del hombro de su amigo.

- Es de Snape, necesita que le consiga un libro y se lo mande –respondió con una mueca de disgusto.

Al parecer en serio lo necesitaba con urgencia pero no tenía mucho tiempo para hacer las dos cosas a la vez. Necesitaba regresar al castillo y terminar con algunos asuntos así que solo le quedaba una opción.

-Blaise, aunque no me gusta nada esta idea no me queda de otra –empezó a decir a regañadientes.

- ¿Qué pasó?

No quería decírselo porque conocía muy bien a su amigo y sabía que podía cometer un error pero tenía que decírselo.

-Necesito que compres el disfraz de Hermione mientras yo voy a conseguir el libro de Snape –vio como los ojos de su amigo empezaban a brillar con malicia y una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro –Pero no compres algo… de tu estilo, en serio Blase, si no haré que te lo tragues. Pon en práctica lo poco que te ha enseñado Pansy sobre moda y elige un vestido sexy pero tierno… Blaise, ¡Blaise! ¡Regresa! –pero el chico ya había emprendido el viaje hacía las enormes estanterías jalando a la señora del brazo mientras corría –¡SI ELIGES ALGO VULGAR HARÉ QUE TE LO PONGAS DESPUÉS DE REGURGITARLO! –gritó para que Zabbinni escuchara.

- ¡No te preocupes! –escuchó que respondía. Decidió dejarlo todo en las manos de Merlín y salió de la tienda para ir hacia Flourish y Blotts y conseguir el libro de una buena vez.

(20 minutos después)

Al fin había conseguido el bendito libro. No había sido fácil ya que, al aparecer, se había acabado y habían tenido que mandar una lechuza para que traiga más tomos. Ahora Draco se dirigía a _Night Mare_ para encontrarse con Blaise y con el disfraz de Hermione. _Como haya escogido algo al estilo Zabbinni recibirá una buena paliza _pensaba Draco.

Cuando ya estaba a unos diez metros de la tienda pudo divisar al aludido despidiéndose de la señora que atendía, él cargaba una bolsa donde debía de estar el disfraz. Se encontraron a medio camino y Blaise le tendió la bolsa con una enorme sonrisa.

-Tienes que estar orgulloso de mí –dijo con aplomo dándole la bolsa para que lo examinara –Pediste algo sexy pero tierno. No pude haber elegido algo mejor.

- Mi instinto me dice lo contrario –gruño Draco. Abrió la bolsa y sacó el disfraz, no había problema porque a esa hora no había mucha gente por ahí. Cuando pudo estirar el atuendo por completo no dijo nada.

- ¿Y? ¿Qué opinas? –le aguijoneaba Blaise alzando las cejas.

- Ahorita vengo.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- ¡A DEVOLVER ESTO! ¡¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE COMPRAR ALGO ASÍ?! ¿ES QUE ACASO LO QUE TE DIGO NO SE QUEDA EN TU DISCO DURO? –gritaba Draco un poco ruborizado.

- Yaa, Draco. Tranquilo, a ver, respira conmigo –pero al ver como su amigo se preparaba para volver a gritar se apresuró en decir –Míralo de esta forma, de seguro no lo va a querer usar y se va a avergonzar tanto que no asistirá al baile, aunque debo decir que a mi parecer el disfraz está perfecto.

- ¿Y qué gano yo con que no vaya? –preguntó Draco un poco más calmado.

- Vamos amigo, sabemos que te gusta molestarla, así harás que se sulfure y luego podrás molestarla un rato más diciéndole que es cobarde o dónde escondió su valentía marca Gryffindor.

- Estás usando psicología inversa –le dijo el rubio cruzado de brazos.

- ¿Y está funcionando? –pregunto Blaise con una enorme sonrisa.

- Parece que sí –respondió mientras una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa se empezaba a formar en su rostro.

Era cierto, le gustaba molestar a la leona y este era la ocasión perfecta. Esperaría hasta el mismo sábado para dárselo y reírse cuando no se atreviera a usarlo.

* * *

Sábado. Al fin era sábado y todo el castillo era un caos total. Chicas por allí, chicas por allá, gritos, lágrimas, sonrisas, nervios, trajes, vestidos, tacones, peinados y todas esas cosas que no pueden faltar en un día de fiesta. A la hora del almuerzo todos los chicos disfrutaban de la comida pero solo el 10% de las chicas les hacía compañía. Claro, el 90% decía que no debían de comer si querían que el disfraz les entrara. Pero para Hermione ese no era un problema. Después de tanto meditar había llegado a dos conclusiones:

La primera: si a Draco se le daba por sacar su lado más oscuro y le compraba algo horrible, se autohechizaría y haría que le suba la temperatura y oh! No podría ir.

La segunda: Pero si a Draco se le daba por ser el samaritano de la historia y elegía algo decente entonces lo aceptaría y… haría que le suba la fiebre. Sea como sea ella haría lo posible por no ir. Pero cometió un error al solo considerar dos posibles finales.

Después de almorzar las chicas (Luna, Merhamet, Ginny y Pansy) habían quedado en reunirse en el cuarto de las Gryffindors para cambiarse juntas y salir a la vez. A Hermione la habían incluido sin preguntarle y ya la estaban arrastrando hacia los cuartos para empezar con las transformaciones.

-Pero aún es temprano –renegaba la castaña mientras se dirigían hacia su cuarto.

- El tiempo es oro, querida –dijo Ginny.

- A parte, algo puede salir mal así que mejor es prevenir que lamentar –añadió Merhamet empujando a Hermione.

- Por cierto, ¿Draco ya te dio tu disfraz? –preguntó Pansy.

- No, aún no, y espero que no me lo de.

- No te librarás tan fácilmente, vayan yendo que iré a buscarlo para que me lo de.

Pansy se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar en sentido contrario para dirigirse hacia las mazmorras.

-¿No me puedo quedar en mi cuarto? –Hermione utilizó su último recurso.

- Por decimoquinta vez, NO –respondió Ginny volteando los ojos.

- Vamos Herms, anímate –le decía Luna mientras le dedicaba una bonita sonrisa.

- ¡Ves! Hasta Luna está entusiasmada –añadió Merhamet a lo que la castaña solo respondió con un bufido.

Al llegar a los cuartos decidieron elegir el de Hermione ya que Lavender y Parvati estaban en otro dormitorio. Cada una sacó su disfraz y lo puso en una de las camas que había.

-¡Ahh! ¡Me encantan sus disfraces! –decía Ginny emocionada.

- Opino lo mismo –dijo Merhamet conteniendo una enorme sonrisa.

- Ya quiero verlas usando cada una su vestido –añadió Luna aplaudiendo y dando saltitos.

- Todos están bonitos chicas, bueno, yo iré a dormir –dijo Hermione echándose en su cama.

- No, no, no señorita –Merhamet la volvió a parar.

- Pero Pansy no llega, eso significa que Draco no compró nada así que no iré –pero antes de que se pudiera echar de nuevo, la puerta se abrió.

- ¿Alguien mencionó mi nombre? –Pansy entraba con dos cajas en las manos, una de ella y la otra de Hermione –Ahh, estoy emocionada, no lo he visto ni nada aunque Draco estaba extraño pero bueno, ¡ábrelo! –le entregó el paquete.

Hermione empezó a abrir la bolsa para poner todo en la cama, y cuando tuvo todo listo nadie hablaba.

(cri* cri*)

Las chicas lentamente y esperándose lo peor alzaron la vista y vieron como Hermione empezaba a temblar de la rabia y los colores le subían a la cara.

-¡DRAAACO MALFOOOOY!

Su gritó retumbó por todos los pasillos del Castillo hasta llegar a los oídos del dueño del nombre el cual esbozó una traviesa sonrisa.

-Herms cálmate –intentaba Ginny.

- ¡No me digas que me calme! ¿Cómo se le ocurre que voy a usar eso? –Hermione caminaba por todo el cuarto con la sangre hirviendo.

- Pero… está bonito –Pansy intentaba controlar la risa pero era imposible, Draco había hecho de las suyas de nuevo.

- Bueeno, no exactamente, no está tan cortito.

- Merhamet, para ti, ¡¿cuál es la definición de corto?! –dijo Hermione exasperada.

- Ya, yo solo decía.

- Herms, se ve tierno y bonito. Yo lo usaría –todas se voltearon a ver a Luna –Es cierto, dejando de lado que sea corto, el disfraz te representa, es como si mezclaran a una leona con una gatita, ¿no?

- Ajá, este disfraz es para ti Herms –añadió Ginny y antes de que Hermione pudiera replicar Merhamet habló.

- Miren, hay una carta dentro de la bolsa –desdobló el papel y lo empezó a leer.

_Ratón:_

_Se supone que para cuando leas esto yo ya debo de haber escuchado tu grito retumbar por todo el castillo, lo que significa que ahora estás un poco ruborizada y me quieres matar. ¿Hacemos otra apuesta? Yo apuesto a que no te atreves a salir con ese disfraz. ¡Já! Siempre termino ganando y con esto voy a demostrar que no todos los que están en Griffyndor son tan valientes como dicen ser jajajaja._

_Con cariño (sarcasmo),_

_El perfecto y sexy Draco Malfoy._

-¡Tremendo hijo de su madre! –Hermione estaba colérica –O sea que ahora cree que va a poder jugar con mi orgullo.

- Bueno, técnicamente él tiene razón porque tú no quieres salir con el disfraz puesto… pero obviamente eso no significa que no seas valiente –se apresuró en añadir Ginny.

- Já, no sabe con quién está jugando –terminó de decir Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

19:45. _¿Por qué las chicas siempre demoran tanto?_ Se preguntaba Draco. La invitación decía a las ocho en punto y ellas aún no salían. Él y los otros chicos estaban esperando a las chicas en la entrada del comedor, no se tenía que llevar parejas pero sus amigos querían esperarlas. Pansy había amenazado a Blaise diciéndole que si no la esperaba abajo vestido de vampiro le lanzaría una _Bombarda_ y Theo, bueno, él simplemente había seguido el ejemplo de su amigo y los había acompañado. A su otro costado estaban Potter y Weasley. Uno vestido de pirata._ Típico_. Y el otro estaba vestido de algo que parecía representar a Poseidón.

Draco Malfoy detestaba los disfraces, decía que ponía en ridículo a la mayoría de personas pero la suerte lo odiaba. Estaba vestido con un polo negro pegado que hacía resaltar su cuerpo bien trabajado, usaba unos jeans negros y finalmente tenía puesto unas vans. Sí. Parecía un jodido muggle pero la condición de Merhamet había sido que si no se ponía esa ropa, no bajaba y lo encerraba en su cuarto. No es que él estuviera desesperado por ir a la fiesta pero quería comprobar si la leona se atrevía a salir con el disfraz. Su ego había hecho que transformara el iris de sus ojos en dos rayas haciendo homenaje a su casa y se había desordenado el pelo. Según él estaba _perfecto para una sesión fotográfica. _

Les quedaban solo diez minutos para entrar cuando vieron a las chicas bajar por las escaleras y todos los que justo pasaban por ahí se quedaron con la boca abierta justo como los cinco chicos que las esperaban.

A los extremos estaban Pansy y Merhamet. La primera estaba vestida con un atuendo rojo pasión y corto tal y como Blaise quería _[aquí ver número uno] _y la otra parecía salida de la época griega o tal vez romana _[ver número dos]. _Les seguían Luna y Ginny, una vestida de ángel _[número tres] _y la otra usaba un conjunto verde que hacía resaltar su cabello rojo _[ver cuarto]. _Finalmente, al medio estaba Hermione _[ver la cinco]_. Draco no podía creer que realmente se hubiera atrevido a salir con el disfraz y cuando vio cómo unos chicos de Huffelpuff se la comían con la miraba fue cuando se dio cuenta de que no debería de haber jugado con el orgullo de la leona.

-¿Les traemos baldes para que no ensucien el pasillo con baba? –se burlo Pansy cuando se puso al lado de Blaise.

- Gracias por esperar chicos, ¿entramos ya? –preguntó Merhamet.

- Cla-claro que sí –respondió Ron embobado mientras la seguía.

- Te ves muy bien Ginny –dijo un Harry sonrojado haciendo que la pelirroja también se sonrojara.

- Gracias… bueno, vamos –y se colgó de su brazo para moverlo hacia el comedor.

Luna se quedo mirando como entraban por parejas y abrió bastante los ojos.

-Ohh, ¿era por parejas? Yo no lo sabía y no tengo pareja –dijo mientras un puchero se formaba en su boca.

- No Luna, tranquila, no era por parejas pero si quieres entramos juntos, ¿te parece bien? –preguntó Theo a lo que Luna asintió con una bonita sonrisa. Se cogieron del brazo y entraron dejando solos a Draco y Hermione.

- Así que decidiste ponértelo –comenzó el rubio con una sonrisa ladeada.

- Ni me lo recuerdes –Hermione estaba con los brazos cruzados, el entrecejo fruncido y mirando hacia otro lado hasta que se dio cuenta de cómo él la examinaba -¡No me mires!

Se puso detrás de él para impedir que la siguiera observando.

-Vamos Hermione, no seas niña –empezó a voltearse pero ella se movía con él.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra pervertido! –hablaba desde su espalda -¡¿Cómo se te ocurre elegir algo así?!

- ¿Y a ti cómo se te ocurre salir vestida así? No pensé que lo harías –se empezó a desesperar por tenerla detrás así que intentaba voltearse con más velocidad pero ella se aferró a su polo para moverse con la misma rapidez haciendo que Draco sintiera un leve cosquilleo recorrer por toda su columna.

- Pues para la próxima no me retes de esa manera.

- Ah, ¡ya sal de ahí atrás! –dijo con exasperación volteándose con fuerza, pasó el brazo por el espacio que había entre los dos y la empujó contra la pared –Deja de jugar a las escondidas –susurró.

Hermione estaba más nerviosa que nunca pero al mirarlo a los ojos se distrajo.

-Ohh, tus ojos… –susurró sorprendida –Se parecen a los de Crookshanks, aunque también parecen los de una serpiente, ahh claro, haciendo homenaje a tu casa. Aunque me pregunto cómo lo habrás logrado… -ella seguía hablando pero Draco ya no escuchaba. Tenerla tan cerca, sentir su aliento a unos pocos centímetros de su rostro, encima con ese atuendo… ella no se imaginaba todo lo que él sufría con tenerla tan cerca. _Demasiado cerca_. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué sentía eso? Nunca le había sucedido con ninguna chica. _Estúpidas hormonas_.

Se separó de ella de una manera un poco brusca y para que no le hiciera preguntas se apresuró en hablar.

-Ya deberíamos de entrar, de seguro nos están esperando.

- Cierto, pero tú vas adelante, no sé lo que hay en tu mente cochina –se puso detrás de nuevo pero esta vez lo empujaba suavemente para que avanzara.

_Ni te imaginas_ pensó Draco sin poner resistencia.

* * *

**A nuestro querido Draco se le subió la temperatura jaja. Bien, hasta aquí llegó el cap y en el siguiente se verá lo de la fiesta y algo más pasará (muajaja) A responder reviews!**

**Respondiendo reviews:****  
**

**- Héroe (Darian): Jajaja que genial lo de tu amigo y el laboratorio. Espero que te haya gustado el disfraz (no me tires piedra por favor) y si te dejó con la intriga entonces vamos bien :D **

**- Da chan: Si algo sale mal tú también tendrás la culpa porque me ayudaste con el disfraz jajaja. Naa mentira, gracias por todo gemela perdida :D**

**- SritaMalfoyNott: (lloro) Gracias por tus palabras hermosas :3**

**- LucyTheMarauder: Yeyyh, sí funcionó la intriga :D**

**- Mariina23: Tú, mujer! Te estás convirtiendo en mi comentarista favorita jaja, bueno este es un cap. un poco más largo así que no te puedes quejar :P Espero que no te haya decepcionado el disfraz :)**

**- Paola: _"Love always"_ Awwww, que tierna, disfruta el capítulo.**

**Bien nenas, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y muchísimas gracias por los comentarios. Gracias también a quienes le hayan dado a "favorite" o "follow". Vamos lento pero seguro jaja**

**Tengan un hermoso fin de semana y no se olviden de dejar sus reviews sobre el cap.**

**Gracias, besos :)**


	11. Estúpida curiosidad

**Hola a todos!**

**Extrañé demasiado subir capítulos! pero todo tiene su explicación: parciales. De veras que no te da tiempo para nada pero no importa porque ya los pasé todos y tengo notas considerablemente buenas jaja (sí, claro). Hice este capítulo un poco más largo de los normales (solo un poco) como recompensa por la demora (de seguro ni notaron mi ausencia) quería hacer toda una maratón pero dije "no, mejor no". Por la influencia de Hush Hush (una saga genial) no sé si hay algunas partes OOC pero si las hay no me tiren piedras! Bueno, para no aburrirlas más les dejo con el capítulo c:**

***Recomendación musical: Treasure - Bruno Mars**

* * *

_**Capítulo anterior:**_

_Se separó de ella de una manera un poco brusca y para que no le hiciera preguntas se apresuró en hablar._

_-Ya deberíamos de entrar, de seguro nos están esperando._

_- Cierto, pero tú vas adelante, no sé lo que hay en tu mente cochina –se puso detrás de nuevo pero esta vez lo empujaba suavemente para que avanzara._

_"Ni te imaginas" pensó Draco sin poner resistencia._

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Estúpida curiosidad**

Ni bien pusieron un pie en el Gran Comedor, les llegó a los oídos la música y las risas de los demás chicos. Hermione se quedo un rato de pie junto a la puerta observando la decoración: calabazas levitando en el techo, estaba oscuro pero había luces que iluminaban de rato en rato, la música estaba a todo volumen, habían disfraces de hombres lobo, otros parecían arañas enormes, los fantasmas iban y venían y tantas cosas más que Hermione no sabía a dónde ir.

-¿Piensas quedarte ahí parada? –preguntó Draco buscando sus ojos con la mirada.

- Eh… no, no –respondió -¿A dónde fueron los demás?

Draco volteó a buscar a los chicos hasta que los localizó en una de las mesas del fondo.

-Están allá –señaló con un movimiento de quijada –Se han ido a lo oscurito, ¿qué querrán hacer?

- Aj, no porque tú seas un pervertido significa que los demás lo sean también. Encima, no tienes derecho moral sobre esto después del vestido que tengo puesto.

- Já, nunca dije nada de todo lo que has dicho, tu mente pervertida está pensando todo eso sin mi ayuda –y con una sonrisa ladeada empezó a caminar hacia la mesa.

- Estúpido hurón –bufó Hermione cruzándose de brazos y siguiéndolo a regañadientes.

Los únicos que estaban en la mesa eran Harry y Ginny intentando llenar el silencio incómodo con frases incoherentes que salían de rato en rato. Los demás habían decidido mover un poco el cuerpo yendo a la pista de baile.

-¿No piensas bailar Potter? –preguntó Draco con sarcasmo cogiendo una silla y sentándose al costado de Harry.

- No, y no molestes con eso –bufó el aludido.

Se estaban acomodando cuando escucharon la voz de alguien.

- Hola Hermione, ¿quisieras bailar conmigo?

Ese era Cormac McLaggen, con su sonrisa perfecta y su cuerpo muy bien trabajado, sus risos castaños estaban alborotados y combinaba con su conjunto de bailarín sexy de tango. Había puesto una mano en la silla de Hermione y la otra en la mesa acorralándola, dejándole sin vía libre para que no pudiera evitar responder.

-Ahh… esto… Hola Cormac –respondió Hermione con una sonrisa nerviosa, sentía tres miradas encima de ella, dos enojadas y la otra pícara –Verás… acabo de llegar y aún no tengo muchas ganas de bailar.

-Uhmm… está bien… –respondió dudoso –Pero tu primer baile de esta noche será conmigo linda, estaré esperando –y con un guiño de ojos se fue.

- ¿Y a este qué le ocurre? –preguntó Harry –Venir y pedirte que bailes con él como si se conocieran de toda la vida, já. Iluso.

- No bailarás con él –dijo Draco.

- ¿Perdón? –nadie le decía qué hacer ni qué no hacer a Hermione Granger.

- Claro, si quieres conservar tus dos pies. Es un bailarín terrible –contestó con una fingida preocupación.

- Eso es estúpido –empezó Ginny –En primer lugar, no necesita ser su amiga de la vida para bailar con él y segundo, mis buenas fuentes dicen que él sí baila… no como otros –habló mirando a Harry.

- ¡Hey! No me culpes, te dije que no bailo.

- ¡Basta! La que decide soy yo… y no bailaré en toda la noche- miró a Draco – Y todo por tu culpa, con este disfraz no me puedo mover mucho sin que se me vea todo.

- Tú te lo pusiste –terminó Draco con una enorme sonrisa.

Theo y Luna se acercaron con unos vasos en una bandeja, tenían un líquido de color amarillo con una rodaja de limón de la parte superior de la copa.

-¿Desean? Para relajar el ambiente –ofreció Theo.

- ¿Qué es? –Hermione se llevó una copa a la nariz para poder olerla y saber si contenía alcohol.

- Tranquila ratón, no tiene nada de alcohol –Draco cogió una copa y se la bebió de golpe.

- ¿Cómo sabes?

- La experiencia hace al maestro –contestó guiñándole un ojo.

Hermione no entendía por qué los guiños en Draco se veían más naturales, no fingidos como los de Cormac. Cada vez que el rubio la miraba así la hacía sentir como su cómplice. _Estupideces, deja de pensar en eso_, se regañó mentalmente.

-Ah, no puedo más –Ron llegó de la pista de baile y se derrumbó en una silla entre Harry Draco –Esto de bailar no es lo mío.

- ¡Pero si apenas has bailado unos cinco minutos! –Merhamet estaba con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios y movía la cabeza.

- Y es más que suficiente, mi corazón está más que agradecido por haber hecho 5 largos minutos de ejercicio –cogió una copa y se la tomó –Cierto, Fred y George me dieron un paquete, dijeron que lo traiga a la fiesta pero no sé qué es.

De su disfraz sacó una bolsa negra y la tiró en la mesa.

-"_Para la fiesta" _-leyó Hermione –¿Qué se supone que es?

- ¿Por qué no lo abres? –preguntó Draco cogiendo la bolsa con recelo, lo palpó, le dio algunas vueltas, frunció el ceño mientras lo miraba detenidamente hasta que pareció encontrar algo –"_Abrir a la medianoche" –_leyó en voz alta.

- Bueno, eso definitivamente indica que no debemos de abrirlo –dijo Ginny intentando quitarle la bolsa a Draco sin éxito –Les recuerdo que estamos hablando de mis hermanos, cualquier cosa proveniente de ellos es un peligro –advirtió.

Theo, que estaba observando todo, detuvo su mirada en Harry.

-Harry, ¿por qué no usas tu instinto salvavidas y nos dices qué debemos hacer con eso? –le dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

- Ja-Ja –Harry se puso serio y miró la bolsa –Creo que lo que Ginny dice es cierto, cualquier cosa proveniente de Fred y George es una explosión de sorpresas pero también creo que nos podemos arriesgar a abrirlo, lo peor que puede pasar es que arruinemos la fiesta, así que lo abriremos a la medianoche, ¿les parece?

Todos se miraron y asintieron entre sí. Ninguno creyó que la bolsa en realidad fuera un peligro pero siempre está el que es más curioso de lo debido.

-¿Bolsa? ¿Sorpresa? ¿De qué hablan? –dijo Blaise metiendo la cabeza entre Draco y Theo.

- Blaise, vamos a bailar –se quejó Pansy que venía detrás de él.

- Es solo una bolsa que me enviaron mis hermanos que dice "_Para la fiesta" _ y _"Abrir a la medianoche" _–explicó Ron despreocupadamente alzando los hombros. No notó la mirada de advertencia que los demás le estaban lanzando y es que jugar con la curiosidad de Blaise podía costar muy caro.

- Uhh, suena a misterio – dijo Blaise con una sonrisa y los ojos entrecerrados -¿Puedo abrirlo?

- No Blaise, olvídalo –Draco lo miraba fijamente –Hemos quedado en abrirlo a la medianoche así que anda quitándote la idea de abrir el paquete antes.

- Pero…

- Pero nada –dijo Hermione cogiendo la bolsa y poniéndola en su regazo.

Blaise compuso una cara de fingida tristeza.

-… Está bien, no haré nada.

Draco lo observó pero no le importaba mucho lo que planeara hacer su amigo, mantener un ojo en él no era difícil.

-Entonces, vamos a bailar –Pansy lo cogió de la mano y lo arrastró a la pista de baile de nuevo.

- ¿Vamos Ron? –Merhamet lo miraba con una enorme sonrisa.

- Ahhh, bueno –Ron se paró a regañadientes –Harry, ¿no quieres venir?

Estuvo a punto de decirle a su amigo que nunca bailaría pero la sonrisa repentina de Ginny lo hizo dudar.

-¿En serio quieres arriesgarte a quedar coja? –le preguntó con advertencia.

- Sí, no hay problema. Además, puedo enseñarte.

- Ay, mujeres manipuladoras –dijo mirando hacia el techo, se paró y le extendió el brazo –Bueno, vamos antes de que me arrepienta.

Ginny se colgó de su brazo con rapidez pero antes de echarse a correr miró a Hermione.

-¿No quieres venir con nosotros?

- No gracias, prefiero cuidar esta bolsa –se excusó.

Cuando todos se fueron no puedo aguantar más la mirada de Draco.

-¿Qué miras?

- A ti –respondió.

-Pues… deja de hacerlo.

- No quiero, ¿acaso no puedo mirarte? Medio Hogwarts no quita la vista de tu cuerpo y te quejas solo porque yo te miro –respondió con una sonrisa ladeada.

- Bueno, eso es únicamente tu culpa. Y tú no puedes mirarme porque… porque no.

- ¿Es que acaso te pongo nerviosa?

- Ni en tus mejores sueños.

Draco echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada.

-¡Merlín! Realmente soy influyente.

- Bueno, tu graaaan ego necesita dispersarse –y sacándole la lengua se paró dejando sus cosas y la bolsa en su asiento.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- Quiero tomar algo –contestó Hermione caminando hacia las bebidas. Sintió que alguien la seguía y se volteó -¿Me estás siguiendo?

- ¿Acaso no puedo querer tomar algo también? –le preguntó Draco.

- Sí, claro – murmuró.

Llegaron donde repartían las bebidas y Hermione se sentó en una de las altas sillas que allí habían.

-No me digas que también quieres sentarte aquí, justo a mi costado –le preguntó a Draco con una ceja alzada.

- Veo que los rumores de que eres una bruja inteligente son ciertos –le respondió con burla -¿Sabes? Deberías agradecerme.

- ¡Já! Y ¿por qué?

- En primer lugar, estoy honrándote con mi presencia y en segundo lugar, porque estoy evitando que Cormac te saque a bailar.

- Ay pero que piadoso –dijo Hermione con sarcasmo.

- Sí, tengo mis días de caridad.

- Draco, mírame a los ojos –pidió repentinamente Hermione.

Él se quedó medio sorprendido porque ella le pidiera eso pero no pudo resistirse a obedecerla. Cuando la miró a los ojos se conectaron instantáneamente. _De nuevo_ pensó, _esa sensación_.

-Wow, tus ojos se ven realmente bien –comentó Hermione volviendo a su posición –No quiero alagarte ni engrandecer tu ego pero ¿qué hechizo utilizaste?

- Ah eso… sí –_deja las estupideces, ¡eres un Malfoy, y un Malfoy nunca pierde el control!_ Se regañó –Bueno ratón, un gran mago nunca revela sus secretos.

-Pff, secretos –murmuró para sí misma –Por cierto, ¿a qué se debe tu disfraz tan… tan poco mágico?

- Merhamet –bufó Draco.

- Jajaja Hazme recordar que debo felicitarla.

De repente alguien se puso detrás de Draco y con unas manos decoradas le tapó los ojos.

-Draquín, adivina quién soy –dijo Astoria con miel hasta por las puras.

- Wow, qué gran adivinanza Greengrass, con esa voz nadie te descubre –Hermione se le había adelantado a Draco. Por razones desconocidas cuando vio que ella lo tocaba libremente se le revolvió el estómago.

- Sangre sucia –dijo con desprecio –Draco, ¿qué haces con ella aquí?

Draco se sacó sus manos de encima, con delicadeza pero con firmeza, no era brusco solo porque estaba aprendiendo a tratar mejor a las mujeres.

-Pues, ¿qué se supone que hacen dos personas? Conversar.

- ¡¿Pero con ella?! – se escandalizó Astoria.

- No sé si lo habías notado Greengrass, pero para que una conversación se dé se necesitan dos cerebros, pero tranquila, entiendo que tú no conozcas nada de esos temas –Hermione le había contestado con calma fingida mientras descargaba su "incomodidad" ahorcando al pobre vaso.

Draco abrió los ojos y la miró con una sonrisa de incredulidad.

-¡Draco! No puedes dejar que me trate así, y menos cuando es una sangre suc…

- ¡Ya! No vuelvas a llamarla así y será mejor que te retires porque parece que mi compañera no está en sus mejores momentos –extendió la mano como indicándole la salida.

Astoria bufó y se fue fulminando a ambos con la mirada.

-Creo que debería contratarte para cuando quiera dejar de ser acosado.

- No me metas en tus problemas, acepta las consecuencias de ser tan promiscuo solo que a la próxima que no sea delante de mi –contestó tomando un poco de agua.

- ¿Celosa Granger? –preguntó Draco alzando una ceja.

- ¿Tan rápido se te subió el alcohol Malfoy? –Hermione se volteó hacia la pista de baile para dejar de mirarlo a él y mirar a sus amigos hacer el ridículo.

- Jajaja, estás loca.

- Mátate.

Draco soltó una pequeña risa mientras negaba con la cabeza.

* * *

Eran las 10:30 de la noche y todos parecían disfrutar de la fiesta. Harry se había entusiasmado tanto bailando que poco le importaba hacer el ridículo con tal de divertirse, Ron seguía sus pasos y entre los dos hacían llorar de la risa a Ginny y Merhamet.

Luna recorría todo el castillo en busca de seres extraños y Theo había decidido estar con ella y aprender un poco, si es que se podía aprender de algo inexistente, pero estar con ella significaba dejar la realidad y meterse un poco en un mundo fantasioso donde los problemas no existían.

Hermione seguía sentada en el mismo lugar y con Draco junto a ella. No necesitaban hablar todo el tiempo, al parecer los dos ya se habían acostumbrado a la compañía del otro, aunque de rato en rato Draco soltaba estupidez y media que hacía que ella riera por dos segundos hasta que se daba cuenta que no debía reírse, él no se rendía y seguía diciendo cosas hasta que ella soltaba una carcajada y le golpeaba en el brazo, recién ahí él se callaba y se permitía exhibir una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción y dirigía su mirada hacia Cormac transmitiéndole el mensaje de "_Ni se te ocurra"._

Pansy no paraba de bailar pero ella sí lo hacía para hacerse notar, nadie podía negar que esa chica sí sabía mover el cuerpo pero no conseguía la atención completa del chico que quería: Blaise. Si alguien tuviera algún aparato para reproducir lo que pasa en la mente de alguna persona entonces todos estarían absortos por la rapidez y concentración con la que Blaise creaba posibles resultados al gran enigma, que para él, representaba esa pequeña bolsa negra. No sabía lo que era y eso le llenaba de curiosidad, _tenía_ que descubrir qué era y no iba a aguantar hasta la medianoche.

Si a un niño le dices "No" entonces hará todo lo posible porque sea un "Sí" y la mitad del cerebro de Blaise se había quedado estancada en los seis años cuando jugaba al espionaje con Draco y Theo. Un minuto le prestaba atención a Pansy y los siguiente cinco miraba a sus amigos para luego mirar el paquete que estaba en la mesa. Solo y abandonado. _Perfecto_.

Decidió que ya había pasado suficiente tiempo desde que Hermione había dejado la bolsa en la mesa y agradecía que su amigo fuera lo suficiente Adonis como para distraerla sin querer. Echó un último vistazo a sus amigos y miró a Pansy.

-Esto… necesito ir al baño –dijo empezando a bailar de una forma rara.

-Pero si no has tomado nada –se quejó ella.

Blaise aumentó la intensidad del extraño baile.

-En serio necesito ir a menos de que quieras ver un charquito aquí.

- No, no, anda no más –respondió Pansy ahuyentándolo con las manos.

Compuso una gran sonrisa cuando se volteo y al estar a unos dos metros del baño volteó la cabeza hacia atrás para verificar que ella no lo hubiera seguido con la mirada. _No hay moros en la costa_ se dijo a sí mismo como si fuera todo un experto. Cambió la dirección de sus pies hacia la izquierda y como si la cosa no fuera con él se acercó a la mesa donde Hermione había dejado el paquete.

-Listo –susurró cogiendo la bolsa e intentando descubrir qué era.

Se sentía algo duro pero si lo tocabas por otra parte también podías percibir cuerdas o hilos, no estaba seguro. Se sentó en el piso con la mesa como muralla y abrió la bolsa con cuidado. Sacó un bulto envuelto en un papel de color marrón y cogió una nota que había dentro de la bolsa.

_Querido Ron (que amorosos somos):_

_Se supone que estás leyendo esto a las 11:50, apostamos a que Harry dijo que lo abrieran a la hora indicada y que Hermione lo apoyó (por primera vez estamos de acuerdo con ellos). Dentro del paquete podrás encontrar fuegos artificiales pero eso no es todo, no, claro que no. Para que te sientas realmente orgulloso de nosotros (más de lo que ya estás, claro) hemos hecho una mejora que no podrás encontrar en ningún otro lugar (ta ta ta taaaan). Cuando abras el paquete, automáticamente cinco de los fuegos volarán hacia diferentes esquinas del Gran Comedor y explotarán seguidamente iluminando el salón de diferentes colores, los otros tres restantes quedarán para que ustedes decidan lanzarlos donde quieran. Creo que no necesitas más explicación (solo por si las moscas recomendamos que esto lo lea Hermione). Disfruta por nosotros el baile y la fiesta (las chicas también)._

_Con amor fraternal,_

_Fred y George._

Eso fue más que suficiente para que Blaise decidiera encender los fuegos artificiales sin esperar hasta la medianoche. La adrenalina corría por sus venas y en su mente una voz repetía "_Travesura, travesura, travesura". _Se puso de pie y colocó el paquete en la mesa preparándose para abrirlo cuando a los lejos escuchó que alguien hablabla.

-¿Blaise?... Blaise, ¡Blaise espera! –Draco aumentó la velocidad para intentar detener que su amigo abriera el paquete, el instinto de seguridad desarrollado por años le había advertido cuando Blaise desapareció de su vista.

Hermione, que había entendido en pocos segundos la actitud de Draco, se paró y lo siguió.

-Zabini ¡ni se te ocurra!

Los ojos de Blaise brillaron con más fuerza y desgarró el papel que envolvía a los fuegos artificiales y todo el desastre siguiente se sintió como si para en cámara lenta. Tal vez si Blaise hubiera seguido leyendo, se habría percatado de la última parte de la carta que no leyó.

"_PD: Ten cuidado de no abrir el paquete en la hora equivocada, lo que se muestre depende de la hora. Por ejemplo: si lo abres entre las 10 y las 11 lo más probable es que, en vez de que salgan inocentes luces, salgan chispas de fuego. Pequeñas pero poderosas."_

Un segundo después de que Zabini rasgara el paquete, ocho chispas saltaron de sus manos a distintas direcciones, algunas volaron pocos metros pero otras llegaron más lejos. Cinco de ellas cayeron en cinco mesas incendiándolas de inmediato, dos chispas fueron a parar a la decoración incendiando grandes trozos de telas y la última cayó en una fuente de bebida creando una gran explosión de fuego, inofensiva pero terrorífica.

Solo se necesito de dos segundos para que las personas empezaran a gritar y salieran corriendo del lugar, Hermione no sabía qué hacer y con Draco intentaban apagar el fuero con Aguamentis sin tener éxito. El fuego era demasiado para solo dos personas. Harry y los demás se acercaron a Blaise que se había quedado para en su sitio observando todo con fascinación.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS PASA AQUÍ?! –se escuchó una voz desde la puerta. Una gran ola inundó el salón dejando a todos los chicos empapados y apagando el fuego. Cuando abrieron los ojos de nuevo se encontraron a Snape con su varita alzada y detrás de él estaba Mcgonagall con los ojos bien abiertos. Dumbledore movía la cabeza hacia los costados tosiendo para esconder la risa, se acercó a Snape y le dijo algo al oído.

- Más les vale a todos ustedes mover su bendita humanidad y seguirme hacia el despacho del director –hablo pausadamente intentando controlar el enojo, se volteó haciendo ondular su capa y siguiendo al director empezó a caminar.

- ¡Blaise, nos van a matar! –exclamó Hermione en un susurró haciendo que todos avanzaran, sacó su varita y con un simple hechizo de aire caliente secó a todos, luego hizo otro hechizo para cambiar de ropa y en tres segundos todos estaban con el uniforme puesto. Recibió un agradecimiento mudo por parte de sus amigos y cuando llegaron a la gárgola ésta los estaba esperando para moverse.

- ¿Qué pensaban que hacían? –casi gritó la profesora cuando todos subieron. Caminaba de un lado para otro y los miraba de vez en cuando, hasta que detuvo su mirada en Hermione –Señorita Granger, me sorprende verla metida en esto, ¿es que acaso juntarse con tanto Slytherin la está afectando?

- Oh, claro que sí –susurró Draco recibiendo un codazo.

- No es cierto… Lo lamento profesora pero…

- Fue mi culpa –la interrumpió Blaise con una gran sonrisa –Aunque debe de admitir que valió la pena, ¿o no? Cosas así no se ven todos los días.

- ¿Valió la pena? –preguntó Snape incrédulo –Puso en peligro a medio Hogwarts… 100 puntos menos para Slytherin.

- Lo mismo para Gryffindor –dijo Mcgonagall desanimadamente –Y 20 puntos menos para Ravenclaw por la señorita Luna, no participó directamente pero se le encontró en el lugar del crimen.

- Bueno –empezó Dumbledore –Debo suponer que tengo que castigarlos para que aprendan de la lección –acomodó sus gafas –Deberán investigar por dos meses sobre cómo hacer una poción la cual se les dirá más adelante. Tendrán que valerse por ustedes mismos pero los separaremos en dos grupos. Todo los detalles se les informará mañana pero lo que deben de saber por ahora es que esa investigación valdrá el 80% de todo su promedio final –y con una última sonrisa extendió la mano –Pueden retirarse.

Hermione necesitó de los pequeños empujones de Draco para poder moverse, estaba estática. _80% del promedio final_. Eso era un abuso, apenas habían terminado con una investigación de una poción y ahora debían de investigar otra que valdría casi todo su esfuerzo. Monótonamente se dirigió a su cuarto con Ginny, Ron y Harry detrás de ella.

-Eres un imbécil –le dijo Draco a Blaise dándole un golpe en la cabeza -¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer algo así? ¿Acaso no entiendes cuando alguien te dice que no hagas algo?

- Lo lamento –respondió con la cabeza gacha.

- ¿En serio? –le preguntó Merhamet con una ceja alzada y cruzada de brazos.

- Bueno, en realidad no –compuso una enorme sonrisa –¡Eso fue A-SOM-BRO-SO!

- Ay Blaise, está vez creo que te excediste –le dijo Theo y negando con la cabeza se acercó a Luna –Vamos, te acompaño, y disculpa por esto.

- No te preocupes, creo que de vez en cuando necesitamos salir de la rutina –contestó Luna con una pequeña sonrisa. No sabía por qué pero presentía que, aunque no hubieran hecho nada, de todas formas les habrían dejado hacer algo así.

- Yo definitivamente necesito descansar, y ni se te ocurra aparecerte mañana Zabini, porque si lo haces no me haré cargo de mis actos –dijo Pansy refunfuñando y se fue con Merhamet hacia el cuarto de chicas de Slytherin.

- Ay Blaise, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo? –Draco palmeó la espalda de su amigo con más fuerza de lo normal.

- Pero no sé de qué te quejas si a ti no te molesta hacer pociones.

- A mi no pero vas a poner de muy mal humor a cierta personita.

- ¿Hermione? No te preocupes, ella me ama así que me perdonará y se pondrá feliz –dijo Blaise.

- Ya avanza idiota –Draco le golpeó de nuevo –Eres la única persona que hace tontería y media sin necesidad del alcohol.

Fueron hacia los cuartos para intentar relajarse un poco antes de aceptar el gran peso de su próxima tarea.

* * *

-¿No crees que fuiste algo severo, Dumbledore? –preguntó Mcgonagall con una taza en la mano.

- Puede que sí pero se acercan momentos muy difíciles y esto es la única manera de prepararlos –dijo el director.

- Está bien –comentó Snape –Yo les hubiera dejado algo peor –finalizó con una sonrisa.

* * *

**Lalalala (8) Bueno, este fue el capítulo de hoy (jaja misma telenovela) ¿cuál será la poción? ¿cuáles serán los grupos? ¿qué tendrán que hacer? Acepto sugerencias :)**

***Respondiendo reviews:**

**-Héroe Darian: Contigo hay mucho que comentar jaja. Primero, me parece genial que te haya causado mucha risa (mándale saludos a tu mami); luego, no creo que haya tenido calor porque el disfraz estaba como que medio pequeño jaja y tercero, no volveré a dar más pistas sobre Merhamet hasta más adelante (muajajaja) Un gusto leer tus reviews :D**

**-Mariina23: Awww, espero no haberte decepcionado con la fiesta (sí, lo sé, no hubo mucha acción) pero no le pidas tanto a mi cerebro jaja (sonrójate :D)**

**-SritaMalfoyNott: Sobre Luna... creo que en ella se vería más inocente que en la chica de la foto jaja y ¿tienes un amigo que babeaba por ti? wiiiuuuuu 3 jaja**

** : Ñaaam sí :3 el punto es que sea tal cual la imagen :D**

**Bueno queridas(os) lectores, espero no haber decepcionado a nadie con el cap, no sirvo para las fiesta jaja y les tenía una pregunta que espero que me ayuden a resolverla con sus reviews: ¿debería cambiar los géneros del fic? (Romance/Friendship) Agradecería sus sugerencias.**

**Tengan un bonito fin de semana 3**

**CookieAbii**


	12. Me dice algo pero no me dice nada

**Bonjour!**

**¿Cómo han estado? Yo estuve ocupada pero al final pude terminar este capítulo :D (son más de 4000 palabras, algo es algo). Lo lamento si no actualizo más rápido pero las tareas y las emociones siempre tienen que ver... ya saben, prefiero escribir cuando estoy super feliz porque sino escribiré algo dramático jaja :P**

**No las aburro más y espero que este cap les guste (aunque es un capítulo puente, o sea, aquí no ocurre mucha acción).**

***Recomendación musical: Michael Bublé - Haven't met you yet**

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Me dice algo pero no me dice nada**

_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA_

_Director: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Querida señorita: Hermione Granger_

_Debido a su reciente mal comportamiento el día sábado en la fiesta de Halloween, en la cual usted y otros compañeros prendieron fuego al Gran Comedor, lamentamos informarle que deberá de cumplir el siguiente castigo:_

_Durante los siguientes dos meses usted y un grupo, previamente asignado, deberán de investigar y recolectar los ingredientes para una poción en específico. Tendrán autorización para entrar al bosque prohibido, usar las aulas de pociones, acceso libre a la biblioteca y los recursos necesarios para elaborarla._

_Este proyecto equivaldrá al 80% de su promedio final._

_Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall Subdirectora_

_PD: Los miembros de su equipo y la poción les será comunicada dentro de una semana, después del primer partido de Quidditch. _

-Estúpido Blaise, estúpida fiesta –dije dejando a un lado la carta que nos había llegado hace poco.

- Ahh –suspiró Ginny –Bueno, no podemos hacer nada más.

- ¡Pero es injusto! Esto equivale un 80% de todo, ¿entiendes? ¡Todo! –me paré de la cama y empecé a dar vueltas por todo el cuarto. ¿Ahora qué haré? Ni siquiera sé quiénes formarán parte de mi equipo, solo espero que sea quienes sean se lo tomen en serio.

- Ya tranquila, es mejor no pensar en eso por ahora, tenemos una semana para relajarnos –Ginny se paró de la cama, cogió su mochila y volteó a verme –Primera y última vez que digo esto: es mejor que vayamos a clases ya.

- Milagro divino –ironicé.

- Ya, ya, no seas burlona. Prefiero clases a que empieces a escupir bilis, vamos –me arrastró fuera del cuarto y nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas clases.

Lo bueno de los lunes es que la primera clase no me toca con Slytherin, no sé qué haré si veo a Zabini, probablemente considere arrojarlo desde el aula de astronomía. Sí, creo que haría eso y diría que se cayó solo. _No, no Hermione, no saques el instinto asesino, Blaise es como un niño, le ganó la curiosidad y la curiosidad mató al gato_… sería perfecto si mi segundo nombre fuera Curiosidad.

Las clases de Runas fue igual que siempre: interesante. Pero no consiguió aliviar mi ánimo, bueno, tal vez un poco. Relájate Hermione, olvídalo ya. Ginny tiene razón, tenemos una semana para relajarnos un poco antes de que comience la tortura. Miré mi reloj y vi que iba un poco retrasada para llegar al comedor, no había desayunado nada y mi estómago ya me estaba cobrando factura, momento de aprovechar la hora libre. Me pregunto a dónde habrán ido Harry y Ron, después de clases no los volví a ver.

Tres pasillos más y listo… y de repente mi visión cambió de la columna que tenía en frente, al techo del pasillo.

-Uh… deberías fijarte mejor por dónde vas, futura compañera –esa voz profunda la conozco. Me apoyé en los antebrazos, enfoqué la vista y el adonis que tenía en frente no era nadie más ni nadie menos que Draco.

- Que caballeroso –susurré.

- Para que veas que lo soy –me tendió una mano para ayudarme a ponerme en pie.

Miré su mano, lo miré a él y de nuevo miré su mano.

-Mejor me paro sola –dije empezando a pararme.

- ¿En serio no confías en mí? Me ofendes –puso una mano en su corazón fingiendo dolor y con la otra cogió mi mano para pararme.

Solté su mano al sentir la ligera corriente que atravesó toda mi columna vertebral, _¿por qué? _Alisé mi falda y lo miré.

-Gracias –estuve a punto de irme cuando recordé algo –Espera un momento… ¿dijiste "futura compañera"?

- Así es ratón –dijo alzando una ceja.

Solté una débil carcajada.

-Ya sé que te asombra mi inteligencia y que quieres hacer grupo conmigo por la nota y todo eso pero no creo que esta vez tengas razón.

- Ay pero que modesta, ¿quieres que te recuerde quién ganó la última vez? –preguntó inclinándose hacia mí.

_Touché._

-Injusticias del destino –susurré entre dientes.

- Y, aunque me asombre tu inteligencia, no sería esa la única razón por la cual estaría de acuerdo en hacer grupo contigo –dijo con una sonrisa ladeada… bien, ¿de qué me perdí?

- Como sea, solo espero que no me toque con Zabini porque lo mato.

- ¿Sigues enojada con él? –preguntó –No es que eso me disguste pero trata de entender que es un niño encerrado en el cuerpo de un adolescente. Sabes que él no piensa las cosas antes de hacerlas y también sabes que no fue su intención el que nos castigaran a todos.

¿Podía haber alguien más tierno en el planeta? _Espera, espera, "Draco" y "Tierno" no pueden ir en una misma oración._

- Awwww, que ternurita, como lo defiendes –dije mientras ponía mi mejor cara de enternecida.

Entrecerró los ojos mirando hacia otro lado y bufó.

- No soy tierno, eso es de cursis.

- Sabes que no es cierto –hablaba con esa típica voz que se usa al hablar con bebés –Blaise es como tu hermano así que es entendible que lo defiendas.

- No comencemos Granger –susurró amenazadoramente pero con una sonrisa ladeada.

- Qué… ¿ahora volvemos a los apellidos? _Malfoy_…

- Jajaja, está bien, no te enojes… ya sé que tu nombre suena demasiado bien cuando yo lo digo – empezó a dar vueltas alrededor mío.

- Cuanto más conozco a los hombres… más me gusta mi perro –susurré moviendo mi cabeza de lado a lado.

- Escuché eso –dijo frunciendo el ceño y sacando un puchero de lo más tierno. _¿De nuevo con eso?_

- Ese era el punto.

- ¿Ah sí? –empezó a acorralarme entre su cuerpo y la pared, empecé a sentir un millón de las supuestas y estúpidas mariposas en mi estómago mientras me tensaba y sentía que un color rojizo se empezaba a apoderar de mi rostro. _No, no y no._

- Bueeeeno, yo me voy a desayunar –dije huyendo por el lado izquierdo –¡Ten buen día! –puse una amplia sonrisa para disfrazar todos los temblores que me recorrían.

Escuché su risa, no sonaba burlona… solo divertida.

- Espera Hermione –me llamó cuando ya estaba a unos cinco pasos lejos, me detuve y voltee a mirarlo.

- ¿Uuhmm?

- Te tengo una oferta –empezó con un tono pícaro –Para que salgas de tu… rutina tan educacional, ¿te gustaría ir mañana a vernos entrenar? Los partidos empiezan este sábado y supongo que no te vendría nada mal ver un entrenamiento verdadero –dijo presumiendo. Estúpido hurón.

- ¿Qué te digo? Uhmm… que tengo mejores cosas que hacer –dije con una sonrisa –A parte, ¿no desconfías en que le pueda enseñar tus "tácticas-super-secretas" a Harry?

Fingió poniendo una mano en su barbilla como si estuviera pensando mientras miraba al techo y luego con una sonrisa me miró.

- Noup. Primero, porque tus intactos valores te lo prohíben y segundo, porque dijeras lo que les dijeras no les ayudaría a ganar.

- Slytherin no está en sus mejores años que digamos –canturreé.

- Ya lo veremos –respondió de la misma manera -¿Aceptas?

Se había acercado sin que me diera cuenta inclinándose de nuevo hacia mí. _Muy cerca_. ¿Por qué mi corazón empezaba a bombardear sangre más rápido de lo normal? ¿Debería de visitar a la enfermera? _No seas estúpida_. Bueno, prefiero pensar eso a considerar la posibilidad de que esto se relacione con las tontas mariposas que obviamente no siento. No, claro que no, solo es el jugo gástrico pidiendo un poco de alimento antes de quemar mis intestinos. Sí, eso.

-Nop, no acepto –le dije con mi más grande sonrisa, vi como sus ojos se abrían más de los normal y alzaba una ceja.

- ¿Me estás rechazando?

- Yo pensé que rechazaba la oferta pero si lo quieres ver así… no tengo problema –me di la vuelta para irme directo al Comedor pero antes de dar un paso mi cuerpo volvió a su sitio original y sin poder evitarlo alcé la mano derecha, me empiné todo lo que pude y despeiné su cabello. ¿Por qué? Ni yo lo sé, ni siquiera tenía gel como para decir que quería destruir su ego junto con las cinco horas que se demoraba en peinar su cabello frente al espejo.

- ¡Hey! –exclamó alzando su mano.

Me di la vuelta y corrí directo hacia el Comedor sin mirar atrás. Voltee en dos pasillos y llegué casi sin aire, más por la adrenalina que por la carrera. Vi a los chicos sentados en nuestra mesa y me acerqué a ellos permitiéndome mirar una sola vez hacia atrás para ver si Draco llegaba… y así lo hizo, me miró como diciendo "_ya verás…"_ y fue directo hacia su mesa. Suspiré y fui a sentarme al costado de Ginny.

-Pero qué bonito… ustedes desaparecen dejándome sola por ahí –les dije a Harry y Ron señalándoles con el tenedor.

- Lo lamento Herms pero Dumbledore llamó a Harry y me quedé esperándolo al costado de la gárgola –se disculpó Ron.

- ¿Dumbledore te llamó? ¿Para qué? –pregunté.

- Luego te cuento –susurró sin que Ginny se diera cuenta.

- ¿Alguna novedad Herms? –dijo Ginny solo para mí –Te vi entrando como si alguien te persiguiera.

- Ah no, no pasa nada, solo huía de Draco –contesté restándole importancia –Me invitó a ver su entrenamiento mañana y le dije que no.

Harry y Ron se atoraron con el zumo de uvas que estaban bebiendo.

-¿Qué te invitó a su entrenamiento? –comenzó Harry.

- ¿Y le dijiste que no? –siguió Ron.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre? –exclamó Ginny.

- Exacto Herms, tienes que ir para que nos digas sus tácticas y poder estar preparados para sus futuras trampas –Ron sonreía.

- Pero… -intenté hablar.

- Yo no me refería a eso –dijo Ginny –Tienes que ir porque simplemente no puedes rechazar su invitación –me miraba con los ojos bien abiertos como diciéndome "¿_Eres estúpida o qué?"_

-Alto, alto, nada de invitación, fue simplemente una propuesta y no. No iré y menos para soplarles sus tácticas Ron –lo fulminé con la mirada –Eso es trampa y no es correcto.

- ¡Pero Herms! Ellos hacen trampa todo el rato y nadie les dice nada.

- Pero tú no eres ellos… ¿o sí?

Bajó la mirada y refunfuñando siguió comiendo. Dejamos de lado tema alguno para poder comer con tranquilidad, decidí no pensar en el castigo, en Blaise y su estupidez, ni en Draco y su propuesta. No iría, no quería estar como todas las chicas que paran tras él babeando por verlo entrenar. Porque… ¿a cuántas chicas habría invitado antes? Nunca sería una más de ellas, ni muerta.

El día pasó más rápido de lo esperado sin encuentros incómodos, nos habían dejado más tarea pero nada difícil. Después de clases jalé a Harry y a Ron hacia la biblioteca para hacer las tareas, si no los obligo no hacen nada… par de vagos.

-Pero Herms… podemos hacer tareas mañana –se quejó Ron.

- Exacto, hoy deberíamos relajarnos –apoyó Harry dejando su mochila en la mesa.

- No, no y no. Aprovechen en hacer las tareas antes para que después no se les junte todo –dije cogiendo unos cuantos libros, los puse en la mesa y me senté a empezar con Runas.

- Aww, mira Harry, nos ama.

- No es eso, el problema es que cuando ustedes se tienen que amanecer haciendo las tareas yo también me amanezco explicándoles tarea por tarea –respondí con altivez fingida intentando no reír.

- Que egoísta, solo te preocupas por tu salud –Harry puso una mano en su pecho como si le hubiera clavado un cuchillo.

- ¿No nos quieres?

- Los querré si hacen la tarea ahora.

Ambos suspiraron y rendidos empezaron con sus tareas. Cuando ya iba por el segundo pergamino recordé lo que Harry había dicho en el almuerzo sobre Dumbledore.

-Cierto Harry, ¿para qué te llamó Dumbledore? –pregunté dejando de escribir.

- Ah, eso. Hay algo importante que debo de contarles.

Sin decir nada los tres nos acercamos más y miramos alrededor para ver si había alguien, algunos chicos menores de Ravenclaw hacían tareas pero estaban lejos y nosotros habíamos elegido una mesa alejada de la sociedad.

-Cuéntanos, ¿algo ha pasado? –pregunté animándolo a seguir.

- Bueno, la verdad es que desde comienzos de este año empecé a tener reuniones con Dumbledore y recién en esta última me dijo que sí se los podía contar, ya saben, ustedes son como mis hermanos y tienen que saberlo por si algo sale mal.

Pasamos como una hora hablando de todo. Harry nos contó sobre lo que había visto de Voldemort, de los horrocruxes, de que eran siete en total. ¿Cómo alguien se había podido dejar llevar tanto por la ambición del poder hasta el punto de dividir su alma en siete partes? Eso sobrepasaba hasta lo que los propios libros y relatos contaban, solo se sabía de alguien que había dividido su alma en dos y había sido un extremo. ¿Cuán negra estaba su alma? ¿Cuán podrido y roto? ¿Por qué lo hizo? Tantas veces había asesinado, porque, si había algo de lo que estaba segura era que no solo había matado siete veces. ¿Cuántas personas habían tenido que pagar por su locura?

En silencio guardamos nuestras cosas y nos dirigimos hacia nuestra torre. Pude sentir a Harry más liviano, como si se hubiera quitado el gran peso que suponía saber un gran secreto tan importante, para eso estamos los amigos, ¿no? Sin importar qué cosas o las circunstancias en las que nos encontremos, nosotros siempre vamos a apoyarlo. Siempre.

Nos despedimos y me dirigí hacia mi habitación ansiando mi cama como nunca antes. Quería descansar y relajarme un poco, tiempos bastante difíciles se aproximaban, tiempos en los que estar unidos era lo más importante. Abrí mi puerta y agradecí que Lavender y Parvati no llegaran aún… de seguro todavía estaban por ahí, haciendo quién sabe qué cosas.

-¡Hasta que al fin llegas! –se me paralizó el cuerpo al escuchar la voz de Ginny desde mi cama.

- ¡Madre Santa! ¡Ginny! No vuelvas a asustarme así –dije recargándome en uno de los palos de la cama.

- Así que te querías escapar de mí, ¿no? –se paró para darme espacio y volteó a mirarme con sus manos en la cintura –Tienes que contarme lo de Malfoy, TODO.

- ¿Lo de Malfoy? –pregunté sentándome mientras me quitaba los zapatos.

- ¡Sí! ¿Cómo es eso de que te invitó a su entrenamiento?

- Pues… eso. Me lo encontré en la mañana y al final me PROPUSO ir a su entrenamiento a ver cómo practicaban.

- ¿Y…?

- Y… como te dije en la mañana, le contesté que no iría y que tenía mejores cosas que hacer.

- Pero eso fue en la mañana, ahora ya cambiaste de opinión… ¿no? –se sentó en la cama frente a la mía.

- ¿Qué? No, claro que no. Sigo diciendo que no –ante la mirada interrogativa de Ginny decidí seguir hablando –Gin, no quiero parecer como el resto de chicas que babean por él hasta cuando lo ven respirar, ¿entiendes? Sabe Merlín a cuántas chicas habrá invitado antes a lo mismo y todas ellas terminan enamoradas de él por solo escuchar estúpidas palabras que las ilusiona haciéndoles pensar que pueden obtener su corazón sin darse cuenta de que él no le pertenece nadie.

La mirada de Ginny se volvió suave y delicadamente preguntó.

-¿Temes enamorarte de él?

-¿Qué? ¿Enamorarme? ¿De él? Absolutamente no. Iría contra todos mis principios y sería algo absurdo –contesté con altivez mientras proseguía a sacarme las medias.

- ¿Entonces por qué no vas a su entrenamiento? Digo… como tú dices que nunca lo verías como algo más, entonces ¿por qué no darle la oportunidad a la amistad? Las cosas entre ellos y nosotros han cambiado, hasta Ron los pasa y los trata como algo parecido a amigos –hablaba con ese tono que usa para tenderme una trampa.

- Olvídalo –dije sin tanta firmeza –Espera, iré a cambiarme.

Entre al baño con mi pijama y en dos minutos volvía a mi cama ya cambiada.

-Te acaba de llegar un mensaje.

Ginny abrió mi ventana y dejó pasar a la lechuza que se quedó parada aún después de haber entregado el recado, eso significa que la persona espera una respuesta. Me senté en mi cama y Ginny se acercó para leerla juntas.

_Querida Hermione:_

_Siento que no las he visto desde hace muuucho y eso me pone muy triste. Tonto horario que no deja que las vea pero mañana no escaparan de mí, ya verán. Bueno, te preguntarás por qué te escribo a las 20:30 de la noche en vez de esperar a verte mañana y decírtelo en persona pero por aquí escuche a mi primito decir que mañana irías a ver su entrenamiento y que tendrían que lucirse para quedar bien (está que lee lo que escribo por encima de mi hombro y me está jalando el cabello para que no escriba la verdad diciendo "¡eso no es cierto!") Jaja, no importa. Bueno, está que pregunta si vas a ir o no y quiere convencerme de que vaya para que no te sientas sola y te den más ganas de ir, ya sabes, muere por lucirse delante de las chicas (está diciendo "eso sí es cierto"… estúpido)._

_Disculpa la molestia y contéstame, ¿sí? _

_Te quiere,_

_Merhamet (con Draco pegado como un piojo)_

-¡Jajajajaja! Extrañaba a esta chica –rió Ginny.

- Sí, es cierto, parece como si no la hubiéramos visto desde hace tiempo.

- Y qué esperas, escríbele ¡vamos! –se paró y cogió uno de mis pergaminos en blanco con la tinta en la otra mano para responderle.

- Está bien, tranquila, no te emociones.

Comenzamos a escribir la respuesta y se la mandamos por medio de su lechuza parda.

_Querida Merhamet (no saludaré a Draco):_

_Estoy con Ginny y ambas te extrañamos igual, mañana nos veremos y no nos separaremos. Bueno, sobre lo del entrenamiento del hurón… mi decisión es 99.9% "no" y un 0.01% "sí". La verdad es que no le veo lo productivo de ir al entrenamiento a verlo…s practicar pero si dices que tú estarás ahí supongo que podremos aprovechar ese momento para charlar y ponernos al día, ¿no? (como si no nos hubiéramos visto hace un día)._

_Dile a tu querido primo que iré solo si Ginny también va y si podemos incluir a Luna y Pansy sería perfecto._

_También te quiere (solo a ti),_

_Hermione (más Ginny)._

Pasaron unos cinco minutos y volvimos a ver la lechuza parda venir. Esta vez fui yo quien cogió el mensaje y volví a la cama para leerlo junto a Ginny.

_Ratón__, __cómo es posible que pongas tantos pretextos para…_

_Herms (ignora lo de arriba): _

_Lo lamento pero Draco me quito el pergamino indignado y tuve que hacer uso de la fuerza que me otorgaron los dioses del más allá para quitárselo. Creo que estuvimos dos minutos jaloneando el pobre pergamino hasta que Pansy bajó de su cuarto y le tiró una de las almohadas del sofá en plena cara, así que ahora te escribo con Pansy a mi lado (dice "no te preocupes, ya me encargué de él") y con Draco caminando por detrás mientras se soba la cara. Sobre lo de invitar a las demás él dice que no se suponía que fuera así pero ya sabes, vamos juntas las cinco y nos ponemos a platicar y a chismosear sobre lo malo que son jugando (Draco se rindió y se ha ido a sentar en medio de Blaise y Theo que acaban de quedarse dormidos)._

_Bueno, para no distraerte más solo me queda decirte que ¡nos vemos mañana! Ha sido genial hablarte y molestar a mi primo._

_Las vuelve a querer,_

_Merhamet y Pansy (aunque sé que esos tres de corazón de piedra también las quiere y a nosotras también)._

Cerré las ventanas para impedir el ingreso del aire y me tiré en mi cama.

-Ves… el destino hizo que al final fueras –dijo Ginny parándose.

- Tonterías, pero iré para pasar tiempo juntas –me acomodé mejor entre las sábanas.

- Lo que digas. Bueno, esta señorita ya se tiene que ir, hasta mañana.

- Hasta mañana Gin –contesté viendo cómo abría la puerta.

Antes de cerrarla por completo apagó la luz y volvió a asomar su cabeza.

-¡Sueña con el hurón!

Huyó antes de que le cayera una de mis almohadas-proyectiles, lo único que pude escuchar fue su risa alejándose.

-Tonta Ginny –dije refunfuñando mientras intentaba alejar ciertos pensamientos de mi mente fracasando por completo.

Antes de caer por completo en los brazos de Morfeo, pude ver dos ojos grises sabiendo de antemano que soñaría con cierta personita aún si no lo recordaba en la mañana.

* * *

-Creo que ya debo levantarlos –murmuraba Theo frente al espejo mientras se arreglaba la corbata.

Dio una última mirada y se dirigió hacia la puerta donde se apoyó mirando divertidamente a Blaise dormir encima de Draco. Había dicho que iría a despertar a Draco como nunca pero como éste a veces es de sueño muuuy pesado no le había hecho caso y Blaise de tanto insistir se quedó dormido encima suyo. _Niños._

No fue necesario que dijera palabra alguna porque Draco empezó a despertarse moviendo a Blaise a la vez.

-Uhhmmm? –se quejaba entre sueños -¿Qué…? –se dio una vuelta haciendo que Blaise cayera de cara al piso.

- Cinco minutos más –decía desde el piso acurrucándose.

- No puedo creerlo… ni con eso se levantan –murmuraba Theo asombrado –Bueno, situaciones extremas requieren de medidas extremas –y con una sonrisa les lanzó a cada uno un Aguamenti.

Los dos empezaron a boquear como peces fuera del agua diciendo palabras no aptas para

menores.

-¡¿Qué te sucede?! –exclamaba Draco furioso desde su cama con los ojos bien abiertos, casi botando humo por los oídos.

- ¡Por Merlín Theo! No quiero ni saber cómo vas a despertar a tus hijos –Zabbini se levantaba limpiándose el rostro.

- Lo lamento nenas pero ya es tarde y como Blaise no consiguió despertarte, yo tuve que tomar cartas en el asunto –sonrió con suficiencia y cogió su mochila.

- ¿Blaise intentó levantarme?

- ¿Intenté despertarlo?

- Ajá… y te quedaste dormido encima de él.

- Con que era por eso que sentía que me faltaba el aire –susurró Draco con el ceño fruncido.

- Ahhh, eres cómodo Draco –sonrió Blaise –Me imagino lo cómoda que dormirá Hermione encima de ti –dijo con malicia corriendo hacia el baño antes de que Draco le lanzara algún hechizo.

- ¡¿Qué has dicho imbécil?! No te tiro un sillazo no más por respeto a la silla… -se paró y empezó a acomodar su ropa para bañarse.

- Bueno, yo voy avanzando. Apúrense que hoy hay entrenamiento –dijo Theo abriendo la puerta.

- Sí, entrenamiento, qué especial –ironizó Draco.

- Las chicas irán a vernos… -pudo ver el destello de comprensión en el rostro de su amigo pero solo duró una fracción de segundos.

- Repito, qué especial – pero esta vez tenía una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

Ya era hora de almorzar y todos se encontraban en el Gran Comedor alimentándose luego de cuatro horas de estudio continuo. Hermione comía y reía junto a Ginny y los demás cuando vio un avioncito de papel aterrizar al costado de su plato, lo miró extrañada y lo abrió.

_Espero que sean puntuales._

_PD: No me molestaría ver algún letrero diciendo "¡Vamos Slytherin!"_

_D.M._

-No es más egocéntrico porque no es más rubio –susurró divertida.

- ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Harry curioso arranchándole el papel sin sentir una mirada asesina desde lo lejos por haber sido tan fisgón.

- ¡Hey! Harry pareces vieja chismosa –le regaño Hermione mirándole al estilo McGonagall.

- Con que irán a verlos entrenar…ajá, ¿tú y quiénes más?

- No es de tu incumbencia pero te lo diré para que no estés revoloteando alrededor mío como mosca. Iremos Pansy, Ginny, Merhamet, Luna y yo.

- ¡¿Ginny?! ¿También irás tú? –preguntó Harry medio posesivo.

- ¿Yo? ¿Qué hice ahora? –leyó el papelito y sonrió –Ah sí, iremos juntas para ponernos al día, ya sabes, cosa de chicas.

Ron se apoyó en los codos para poder leer la nota frunciendo el ceño.

-¿También podemos ir nosotros? –preguntó.

- No. Y ya dejen de molestar, parecen niñeras posesivas –cogió el papel y más abajo respondió.

_Por mí y no llego nunca pero ya ves cómo es de cruel el mundo._

_Harry y Ron quieren hacernos compañía pero tranquilo, ya respondí por ti._

_PD: No habrá ni cartelitos, papelitos, hurras, ni siquiera miradas porque solo iremos ahí a vernos y pasar tiempo juntas._

_H.G. –Prefecta perfecta._

Con un movimiento de varita lo elevó de nuevo enviándolo al otro lado de la sala donde Draco lo tomó y sonrió al ver la respuesta, aunque ésta se le borró cuando se le pegaron Merhamet y Pansy para leer la nota.

-Herms… ¿en serio irán? –preguntó Harry como quien no quiere la cosa.

- Sí Harry, necesitamos tiempo de chicas –contestó cansada.

- Y… por casualidad, ¿tú crees que podrías grabar en esa asombrosa memoria que tienes por cerebro las jugadas que hagan? –preguntó Ron con una enorme sonrisa.

- Ronald Weasley ¿cómo se te ocurre que yo haría algo así? A parte, no les voy a estar mirando, solo veré a las chicas y el libro que llevaré.

Volvió a sentir el papelito mientras masticaba la carne asada.

_Es más que obvio que para ellos es un "¡NO!". Tramposos… Pansy y Merhamet mandan saludos (por Merlín, están a mesas de distancia y mandan saludos por notitas, pfff). Yo sé que mueres por ver mi cuerpo bien entrenado pero lamentablemente el clima no favorece a tu perversa mente._

_PD: ¿En serio no me dirigirás ninguna mirada? Ya veremos Granger…_

_D.M. (¿en serio tuviste que poner eso? Bueno, yo no me quedo atrás) –Prefecto sexy, bombón, ardiente e inteligente._

Escribió la última respuesta y espero a que sus amigos terminaran de comer para dirigirse a su última clase en el día antes de ir al entrenamiento. Con un último hechizo regresó el avioncito levantándose y saliendo del Gran Comedor.

_Awww, dales mi saludos también (sí, ya sé que no eres ningún estúpido mensajero). Nos saludamos por notitas porque queremos, cosa de chicas que escapan de tu reducida comprensión. No muero por ver tu cuerpo normal Malfoy, supéralo._

_PD: No, no te dirigiré ni una sola mirada. Já._

_H.G. (a veces es necesario recalcar) –Prefecta Perfecta (la palabra "perfecta" encierra todo lo que tu pusiste antes… Merlín, se me está pegando lo Slytherin)._

* * *

**¡Listo! Creo que este cap ha sido más por notitas y cartitas que por otra cosa. ¿Se esperaban que Draco la invitara al entrenamiento? ¿Qué creen que hará para llamar su atención? ¿Hermione lo mirará?**

**Ya saben, pueden dejar quejas, comentarios, sugerencias en los comentarios (review) :P**

***Respondiendo reviews:**

**-Héroe(Darian): Jajaja, me divierten tus comentarios. Te daré una pista: seguiré el cannon de la historia... bueno, en cierto sentido. Ligeros cambios pero usaré el mismo conflicto o problema que llega a haber en la 6 :P**

**-LucyTheMarauder: Hey! A los años, estás cerca sobre los grupos y sus integrantes. Ya veremos cuál será la poción pero será nueva. Que buneo que te haya gustado :D**

**-Da chaan: Jajaja, AMAS a Zabini XD**

**-Merylune: Jajaja, no te preocupes que los grupos serán geniales C:**

**-Crazzy76: Creo que muchas aman a Blaise pero ya amarán a Draco también jaja**

**-Fersha. Malfoy: Awwwwww, graaacias *W***

**-SritaMalfoyNott: Ouu, notaste mi ausencia :) Saludos para ti también.**

**-Solunarox: Jajaja otra más que ama a Blaise, bienvenida al grupo :D**

**Eso fueron todos los comentarios, mil mil mil gracias por todos ellos ya que me inspiran y animan a seguir con el fic. Tengan un genial fin de semana y pásenla bonito.**

**CookieAbii C:**


	13. Todo por una mirada

**¿Holaaa?**

**Antes de que decidan quemarme en la hoguera, tengo mis razones de por qué tardé tanto en subir cap y la respuesta es: universidad. ¡Ja! Lo lamento pero estuve en finales y hacer maquetas, crear un cuento, dibujar, entre otras cosas, no es algo que pueda hacer de la noche a la mañana. Pero bueno, dejemos de hablar de mí. Aquí les traigo el cap 13 con más de 3000 palabras (mi recompensa). Por cierto, dos cosas:**

**1. ¿Alguna de ustedes hace fan art? Si por ahí hay alguna, ¿no les gustaría hacer un dibujo de su escena favorita? Es que me gustaría ver cuál es su punto de vista expresado en un dibujo :P**

**2. Como ya estoy de vacaciones, estaba pensando en subir una mini-maratón de dos capítulos seguidos. No prometo nada.**

**Bueno, ahora sí, disfruten :D**

* * *

***Recomendación musical: Ingrid Michaelson - Parachute**

* * *

** Capítulo 13: Todo por una mirada**

5:45 de la tarde. Hermione no dejaba de mirar intercaladamente su reloj y el libro que tenía en su regazo. Estaba sentada en uno de los cómodos sillones de su sala común frente a la chimenea, leyendo un libro de Transformaciones esperando a que sean las cinco con cincuenta minutos. Había quedado con las demás chicas en que se encontrarían en el campo de Quidditch a las seis de la tarde para poder conversar y ponerse al día con sus vidas y poder divertirse mientras los chicos de Slytherin entrenaban. Volvió a mirar su reloj pero esta vez su mirada continuó a las escaleras esperando ver una larga cabellera roja bajar por ahí. Contó mentalmente hasta diez y pudo ver a Ginny bajando por las escaleras.

-Hasta que por fin –dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie y cerrando el libro, una de sus muy pocas armas anti-Malfoy.

-Lo lamento querida pero hace un poco de frío afuera y no encontraba mi chalina roja –contestó con una sonrisa mientras arreglaba su falda.

- Bueno, será mejor que nos apuremos, tenemos unos… -miró su reloj -… diez minutos para llegar. Se dirigió a la puerta y con la pelirroja por detrás salieron por el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

Ginny tenía razón, el clima no estaba nada bonito y menos aún cuando salieron del castillo y dejaron el calor que éste otorgaba.

-Hace bastante frío –dijo intentando no tartamudear.

-Te lo dije. Convoca tu chalina, guantes y tu gorrito –con una sonrisa se le adelantó y fue a sentarse a una de las gradas desde donde se podía ver con claridad todo el campo.

-Lo haría si no estuvieran guardadas en mi baúl bajo llave, creo que sería imposible que el _accio_ sea anti candados –dijo Hermione resignada sentándose a la izquierda de Ginny. Los chicos aún no salían de los vestidores así que se dispuso a leer el libro. Cumpliría con su promesa y no miraría en ningún momento a Draco. Cruzó las piernas a modo indio con el libro en el regazo haciendo que la falda se hundiera lo suficiente como para no dejar que nada íntimo se viera.

-Tan puntuales como siempre –dijo Merhamet mientras subía las gradas con Pansy y Luna a los costados.

-Bueno, intenta no serlo con Herms como compañera –rió Ginny abrazando a una enfurruñada Hermione.

- Al parecer los chicos ya van a entrenar –Luna se sentó una grada arriba con las piernas cruzadas como Hermione mientras veía a los chicos subirse montados en sus escobas.

-¿No piensas ver Hermione? –le susurró tentadoramente Pansy como la buena serpiente que era desde una grada más abajo.

Bien, no mentiría. La curiosidad la estaba carcomiendo, tanto que leía el libro sin leer, luego de pasar dos páginas se dio cuenta de que no se había filtrado nada en su cerebro porque su mente estaba ocupada repitiéndose a sí misma _"no lo mires, no lo mires, eso es lo que él quiere pero tú eres fuerte, vamos, resiste"_.

-Le dije que no lo vería y no lo haré –respondió en un intento por sonar decidida pero lo único que consiguió fue un tono de auto-convencimiento.

Unos muchos metros más allá, suspendidos en el aire, los chicos que iban a empezar con su práctica se reunieron por última vez antes de salir disparados en sus escobas.

-Recuerden chicos, quiero el mejor entrenamiento que hayamos tenido. Este primer partido es sumamente importante y si no lo ganamos… quiero suponer que ganaremos –dijo Draco con voz autoritaria, esa voz que necesita un líder cuando quiere captar la atención de todos sus miembros.

-¿Qué hacen chicas sentadas allá? –preguntó uno de tercero.

-Mejor dicho, ¿qué hacen dos de Gryffindor en nuestro entrenamiento? –otro más, al parecer uno de los cazadores, preguntó intentando controlar su voz para no faltarle el respeto a su capitán.

-Tranquilo Pucey, son amigas nuestras –Blaise puso una enorme sonrisa que se le borró al ver que éste no las dejaba de mirar -¿Qué tanto ves?

-Bueno… Pansy está ahí, iré a saludarla –empezó a avanzar con su escoba hacia donde estaba su objetivo cuando Blaise le puso adelante.

-¿¡Perdón?! –dijo indignado -¡Largo! ¡A entrenar!

-Pero Blaise –Draco se puso a su costado –Si tu y ella no son nada, deja que el pobre Adrian Pucey tenga un pequeño y mísero minuto de su atención.

Blaise iba a empezar a sermonearlo pero la voz del guardián, Kevin Bletchley, lo detuvo.

-Entonces aprovecharé para saludar a Granger –dijo adelantándose.

-¿¡A DÓNDE CREES QUE VAS?! –casi rugió Draco.

-Pero hermano, tranquilo, si ustedes no son nada –Theo le palmeó el hombro.

-Ya déjense de babosadas y empiecen con el entrenamiento –fueron las últimas palabras de Draco que se había puesto de mal humor repentinamente. Dirigió su escoba hacia el piso para abrir el baúl con las bludgers y una vez la snitch dorada partió el entrenamiento empezó.

Draco no se podía quejar, al parecer las chicas eran suficiente motivación como para que sus compañeros se esforzaban, pero eso no era suficiente. En la media hora que había pasado, la dura de Hermione Granger no le había dirigido ni una sola mirada ¡Merlín! ¿No podía ser tan firme, no?

Ella lo iba a mirar como que él se llamaba Draco Malfoy, pero había que admitir que la chica no era como las otras. ¿A quiénes le hacen caso las chicas? _Piensa Draco, usa esa masa encefálica tan perfecta que los dioses te _otorgaron se decía a sí mismo… ¡Bingo! Las chicas suelen hacerle caso a sus amigas, ¿no?

Desde donde estaban soltó un silbido, para nada elegante, pero era algo que le había enseñado Merhamet en caso de que quisiera comunicarle algo, y funcionó. Le hizo señas como diciéndole que le ayudara con Hermione y pudo leer el movimiento de labios "_¿Qué-ha-go?" _le preguntaba ella _"No- sé -pien-sa"._

Merhamet se consideraba una chica inteligente eso sí, podía buscar soluciones a todo, planear diferente tipo de cosas, pero eso era totalmente distinto a intentar convencer a Hermione de que mirara a Draco.

-¡Los chicos juegan demasiado bien! –dijo con demasiado énfasis -¿No es cierto Pansy?

-Bueno… no están maaaa –se detuvo al ver la mirada de Merhamet –Maaaadre mía ¡que juegan bien! Deberían ir a jugar con los profesionales.

-Ah bueno, ni tanto –comentó Ginny viendo como Hermione asentía demostrando que estaba de acuerdo con ella –Pero Draco, ufff, él sí que sabe cómo manejar una escoba –les guiño un ojo a las chicas.

-¡Ginebra! –se escandalizó Hermione alzando por fin la vista del libro pero mirando a Ginny -¿Y Harry?

-¿Harry? Te recuerdo que él y yo no somos nada y ya que tú no estás mirando, pues miraré por las dos –volvió la vista al frente viendo cómo Draco volaba por aquí por allá intentando que Hermione lo viera.

-Sí, per-

-¿Me parece o se están empezando a sacar las ropas? –fue interrumpida por Luna que preguntaba inocentemente mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –se escandalizó Hermione -¡Se morirán de frío!

-Sí… frío –Ginny miraba al frente mordiéndose los labios. En realidad, se estaba imaginando un enorme Banana Split para que pareciera que en serio se derretía por dentro.

-¡No lo mires! –dijo Hermione poniéndole su libro en los ojos.

-¡Hey! Que tú no puedas mirar no significa que yo no pueda –exclamó la pelirroja sacando el libro de su amiga.

Las mejillas de Hermione se prendieron como tetera al máximo se paró, se puso delante de Ginny mirándola a ella y extendió sus brazos.

.mires.

-¿Celosa Hermione? –preguntó Pansy con una ceja alzada.

-¡Claro que no! Solo que ella no puede ver a otro cuando le gusta Harry.

-Tiene un muy buen cuerpo –volvió a decir Luna inocentemente.

-¡Luna! –Hermione se exasperó.

Desde lo lejos Draco veía la escena con una ceja alzada y una media sonrisa, miró a Merhamet buscando una explicación y volvió a leer sus labios _"Es-tá-ce-lo-sa"_. ¡Já! Por lo menos había conseguido que esté celosa. _Por algo eres el rey_ se dijo a sí mismo volando con más rapidez por todo el campo, poniéndose en poses en las que sus músculos se tensaban resaltando más.

Hermione pudo ver a Merhamet comunicándose con alguien en el campo y vio a Ginny aguantándose la risa.

-¡Traidoras! –dijo de repente – ¡Conspiran a mis espaldas! ¡Hijas de Judas! –cogió su libro de nuevo y se sentó y esta vez no iba a levantar la vista de su libro para nada. Absolutamente nada.

-¿Judas? ¿Quién es él? –preguntó una confundida Ginny.

-Cosa muggle –dijo Merhamet restándole importancia -¿No le puedes dirigir ni una sola mirada Herms? Todo sería más fácil.

-No.

Y con un suspiro todas volvieron a enfrascarse en lo suyo.

_¡Maldición!_ Se quejaba Draco en el aire. Ya había pasado como una hora y media y seguía sin mirarlo, ¡eso no era natural! Debería ser un don otorgado por los dioses así como el tenía el don de la belleza. Se estaba dando por vencido, ya no sabía qué más hacer. Había hecho más piruetas que en toda su vida, le había ordenado a todo el equipo que se quitaran la parte de arriba, poco le faltó poner un letrero con lucecitas diciendo "mira aquí". ¡Merlín! ¡Una oportunidad más!

De repente la snitch se paró delante de sus ojos pero él no hizo intento de cogerla. _Bien, no pierdo nada_ se dijo a sí mismo. Miró a la cosa con alas y le susurró.

-¿Me harías un favor?

La pelotita dorada con alas seguía en frente, como si realmente lo escuchara.

-Bueno… ¿ves a esa chica de cabello castaño alborotado? ¿Podrías ir por ahí para darme una excusa para acercarme?

Bien, se estaba comportando como un completo estúpido y mira que susurrarle a una pelotita que seguía batiendo las alitas no era algo que cualquiera hacía. Cuando decidió que ya había hecho el papel de idiota por mucho tiempo alzó la mano para atraparla pero, mágicamente, ésta voló y empezó a rodear a las chicas que estaban en las gradas. _¡Perfecto!_

Sin pensarlo inclinó la escoba para ganar velocidad y dirigirse hacia las chicas. En menos de 5 segundos estaba volando delante de ellas mirando a la snitch revolotear por el libro que tenía Hermione en sus piernas.

-Vaya, pero qué manera de llamar la atención de una snitch, Hermione –dijo desde su escoba, al parecer la castaña nunca había visto la bolita con alas de cerca porque se quedó media hipnotizada por el batir de sus alas.

-…¿Ah? –solo atinó a decir Hermione alzando la vista para chocar con la mirada ganadora del rubio que tenía en frente.

-¡Merlín! Hasta que por fin me miras –dijo Draco soltando una carcajada.

-¡N-no es justo! ¡Esto es trampa! ¿Tú conspiraste con él? –murmuró mirando a la snitch y como si esta le quisiera contestar voló alrededor de ellos formando un ocho… ¿o un símbolo de infinito?

-Lo lamento Granger pero lo hiciste ¡Ja!

-Si no te conociera pensaría que hiciste un trato con la snitch –dijo Merhamet divertida con toda la situación.

-Yo más bien diría que por conocerlo puedo afirmar que sí habló con la bolita dorada –afirmó Pansy negando con la cabeza.

-Detalles –dijo Draco moviendo la mano como si le restara importancia, acercó más su escoba hasta quedar a unos quince centímetros de Hermione.

-¿Q-qué cre-es que h-haces Malfoy? –tartamudeó la castaña.

-Tus labios –susurró, no de manera seductora, sino con el entrecejo fruncido –Espera… ¿qué haces tan desabrigada? Con razón tus labios están más azules que rojos –y moviendo la cabeza de manera de reproche conjuró su chalina y gorro –_Accio_ chalina y gorro –dijo moviendo su varita.

En dos segundos ya tenía las cosas en sus manos y guardando su varita se acercó más a ella.

-Para que veas que sí me preocupo por mis seguidoras –le puso el gorro a una atónita Hermione y le arregló la chalina alrededor del cuello –Listo –terminó con una sonrisa admirando su obra de arte ante la mirada de sorpresa de las cinco chicas que se encontraban.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera contestar con algo grosero un grito en medio de la tarde erizó los vellos de todos.

-¡CUIDADO!

Draco solo tuvo tiempo para ver como una bludger venía a toda velocidad haciendo una curva directo hacia Hermione y sin pensarlo dos veces se tiró encima de ella protegiéndola con su cuerpo. Solo sintió un golpe seco a la mitad de la espalda y antes de que el dolor se pudiera esparcir por todo su cuerpo, todo se volvió negro perdiéndose en la inconsciencia escuchando como alguien lo llamaba a gritos. Dejo de sentir absolutamente todo.

* * *

Hermione caminaba de aquí para allá en medio de la enfermería y luego se detenía para dirigir la vista hacia la única cama ocupada a esas horas. Ya había pasado la hora de la cena y de seguro sus amigos estarían en sus respectivas camas pero ella se había negado a salir de ahí por lo menos hasta que Draco despertara. Era lo menos que podía hacer, ¿no? Él se puso en medio de ella y la bludger. Él. Draco Malfoy, su máximo enemigo desde antes que nacieran, la persona que había pasado insultándola por más de cinco años. En ningún momento de su, aún corta existencia, hubiera pensado que algo así pasaría. Pero sí pasó y eso quedaría grabado en su mente y en su corazón por más que quisiera olvidarlo o borrarlo. Era como regresar a primer año cuando Harry y Ron la salvaron, ella probablemente hubiera muerto de no ser por ellos y ahora volvía a pasar pero con Draco Malfoy y la otra gran diferencia era que él sí había salido lastimado. Los huesos de su espalda prácticamente se habían hecho añicos y de no ser por las pociones… ni siquiera quería pensar en eso.

Se acercó hacia la cama y jaló una silla para sentarse al costado de la cama donde Draco dormía boca abajo. La mesita del costado estaba repleta de pociones para el dolor, para unir huesos, para dormir y otros más que ella no conocía. Con un suspiro miró su rostro iluminado por la luz de la luna que se colaba por la gran ventana que estaba en la pared más cercana.

Se veía bastante tranquilo, sin alzar una ceja cuando quería verse superior, o sin su sonrisa _"sexy"_ de medio lado, sin fruncir el ceño cuando algo no le cuadraba. Estiró la mano izquierda con lentitud y acarició uno de los cabellos rubios que se habían ido hacia la frente.

-Eres un estúpido, Draco Malfoy –susurró en medio de la noche –No tenías por qué hacerlo, mírate cómo estás ahora, en una cama, en la enfermería sin poder pararte y pavonearte por ahí delante de todos. ¿Ahora quién será el insufrible y creído que camine por ahí como si fuera el rey del mundo? ¿eh? Aunque… le estaríamos dando a las pobres personas un día para que puedan respirar aire sin tu enorme ego –se quedó pensando un momento –Sí, eso podría ser bueno… y yo, aquí, esperando a que aunque sea abras los ojos para poder agradecerte e irme a dormir.

-Entonces no los abriré –respondió Draco con una voz ronca haciendo que Hermione saltara del susto.

-¡Draco! ¡Despertaste!

-Yeyyh –ironizó sin ganas.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre asustarme así? ¿Antes y ahora? Primero te desmayas delante de mí y luego hablas de la nada en medio de la noche mient-

-Yaa, no me regañes, me duele la cabeza –respondió como un niño pequeño sin abrir los ojos.

El sermón de Hermione se quedó olvidado en algún rincón de su ajetreado cerebro cuando la parte maternal de toda chica salió a relucir.

-¿Te duele la cabeza? ¿Mucho? ¿Quieres alguna poción? ¿Necesitas de algo? –se estaba parando para empezar a buscar algo de ayuda pero la voz de Draco la detuvo.

-Caray mujer, solo necesito que te sientes y sigas acariciando mi cabello –dijo con una voz ronca y seca, lo dijo lentamente como si estuviera esforzándose para hablar.

Hermione se sonrojó tanto como el cabello de Ginny y agradeció a la oscuridad porque así Draco no la molestaría. Lentamente regresó a su sitio y con la mano temblorosa volvió a acariciar su cabello.

-¿Por qué no abres los ojos? –preguntó.

-Porque si los abro te disculparas y te irás –y para no sonar tan necesitado agregó –Y me aburriré mucho, ya me despertaste, ahora entretenme mujer.

Hermione negó con la cabeza pero no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Eres todo un caso, ¿lo sabías? –dijo mordiéndose la parte inferior de las mejillas para no reír.

-Sí, eso suelen decir todas mis citas –puso su típica sonrisa de costado pero aún así se veía débil.

-Eres un idiota, que no te pueda golpear ahorita no significa que no me las vaya a cobrar luego –siguió acariciando su cabello en un intento de peinarlo.

-Eres tan ruda –dijo con sarcasmo.

-Draco… abre los ojos, no me iré –pidió.

Con un gruñido abrió lentamente los párpados dejando ver el color gris de sus ojos que se veían más claros por la luz de la luna, tenía bastantes tonos de azul cielo y desde el centro salían pequeñas rayitas verdes. Lo primero que vio después de abrirlos fue a una Hermione con la cabeza ladeada que le sonreía mientras dejaba la mano en la cama y se acercaba.

Hermione cruzó ambos brazos en el filo de la cama y apoyó el mentón en uno de sus antebrazos.

-Gracias –susurró –Aunque no debiste hacerlo.

Draco se quedó mirando sus ojos marrones que en realidad eran una mezcla con dorado y café.

-¿Hubieras preferido que no lo hiciera? –dijo también en un susurró.

-Bueno –Hermione miró hacia otro lado como si estuviera meditando sobre eso –Sé que me hubiera dolido como los mil demonios pero por lo menos no me sentiría culpable como me siento ahora –dijo con una sonrisa cálida.

-Entonces me debes un favor grande… bastante grande, y lo cobraré cuando quiera, ¿está bien? –preguntó alzando la ceja derecha solo un poco.

-Ahora me siento usada pero sí, creo que es un cambio justo.

Se quedaron mirando por segundos, minutos, horas, quién sabe, hasta que Draco empezó a cerrar los ojos.

-Acaricia mi cabello, por favor –pidió casi dormido.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Hermione sacando el brazo izquierdo para acariciarlo de nuevo.

-Me relaja… ¿Hermione? –preguntó con los ojos cerrados por completo.

-¿Uhmm?

-No te irás, ¿verdad?

-No me iré.

Y con las suaves caricias de Hermione, Draco volvió a sumergirse en los sueños. Hermione tenía el lado derecho de su rostro apoyado en su brazo derecho intentando que los ojos no se le cerrasen por completo y cuando ya no pudo más, estos se cerraron y no se volvieron a abrir. Su mano izquierda se detuvo en la mejilla derecha de Draco y él, instintivamente, movió su mano derecha atrapando la delgada muñeca de la castaña.

Y fue en esa posición en la que sus ocho amigos los encontraron por la mañana cuando fueron a ver como se encontraba Draco y de paso a buscar a Hermione que al parecer no había llegado en toda la noche.

-Awww, me muero –gritó Ginny en un susurro -¿No son tiernos?

-Realmente se ven bien juntos –susurró Luna con una sonrisa.

-Que interesante –murmuró Theo más para sí mismo.

-¿Alguien tiene algo para capturar este momento? –preguntó Blaise –Me podría servir en un futuro no muy lejano para chantajearlo –dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Qué insensible puedes llegar a ser Blaise Zabini –le regaño Pansy –Pero esto es memorable –y sacando la varita pronunció –_Relash, _¿alguien tiene alguna hoja?

-_Accio papel_ –dijo Merhamet con una sonrisa pícara –Ten.

-_Revelium_ –murmuró Pansy con la punta de la varita pegada en la hoja. Lentamente apareció una foto en la hoja de Draco y Hermione dormidos –Perfecto.

-Bueno, creo que ya hay que despertarlos –dijo Ron de manera ruda.

-Sí, mucho tiempo juntos –acompaño Harry caminando hacia la cama.

-No sean celosos chicos –dijo Merhamet jalando a Ron de la manga.

-Exacto, par de metiches –Ginny cogió a Harry.

-Vayamos al lago a desayunar, recuerden que McGonagall dijo que teníamos la primera hora libre –propuso Luna.

-¡Sí! Comida –Blaise se puso a dar pequeños saltitos jalando a Theo –Y que ellos nos alcancen cuando se les acabe el amor.

-Bueno, vayamos entonces –dijo Merhamet.

Todos salieron dejando la enfermería en completo silencio de nuevo. Luego de unos cinco minutos ambos jóvenes empezaron a despertar abriendo cada unos los ojos encontrándose gris con marrón y marrón con gris. Hermione miró dónde estaba su mano izquierda y Draco observó su mano derecha y ambos se alejaron como si de repente quemaran.

Draco carraspeó un poco para que su voz no sonara ronca.

-Te quedaste…

-Bueno, te dije que lo haría, ¿no? –dijo Hermione un poco sonrojada.

Antes de que ambos añadieran algo más Madame Pomfrey entró un poco apresurada y se acercó a la cama de Draco.

-Vaya, señorita Granger, no esperaba verla por aquí –comentó arrugando el entrecejo por un momento pero luego decidió que era algo irrelevante, así que se acercó a Draco y bajando un poco las sábanas empezó a examinarlo –Veamos cómo va, señor Malfoy –descubrió toda su espalda que estaba llena de vendas –Todo parece que se ha unido bien, los huesos ya se juntaron como deberían… ¿le duele? –preguntó pinchándole en medio.

-¡Ay! Viej-

-¡Draco! –le regañó Hermione.

-Sí, me duele.

-No se haga el listo conmigo señor Malfoy –dijo hundiendo un poco su varita –Bien, ya está curado, el dolor es solamente por el golpe. Si quiere ya puede irse o si no se puede quedar hasta el mediodía. Hasta luego –Dio la vuelta y se fue directo a su oficina.

-Vieja loca –empezó a refunfuñar Draco.

-Malfoy, ¿cómo la vas a tratar así?

-¡Pero me ha hecho doler! –y antes de que Hermione le viniera con todo el sermón decidió cambiar de tema –Bueno, está bien, de todas formas necesito sentarme, mi pobre abdomen ya no aguanta seguir boca abajo.

Empezó a voltearse usando sus brazos y Hermione se apresuró en ayudarlo poniendo ambas manos en sus brazos para poder voltearlo por completo, la sábana dejó su torso libre cuando se sentó y Hermione cayó en la cuenta de que estaba casi sentada en su cama, con Draco semidesnudo, y con sus pequeñas manos en los brazos fuertes de él. Sin poder evitarlo su vista bajó hacia su abdomen marcado por el Quidditch al igual que sus pectorales y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo se levantó, cerró los ojos, se puso las manos encima y se volteó dándole la espalda.

-¡Tápate!

Draco soltó una gran carcajada.

-Hermione, no seas exagerada…

-¡Tápate o no voltearé nunca!

-Granger, prácticamente el 99.9% de mi cuerpo está cubierto por vendas.

Lentamente se volteó y luchó porque su mirada no se moviera de sus grises ojos.

-Bien, ya que estás mejor me iré.

-¿Me dejarás solo? –pregunto Draco haciendo un puchero.

-Sí –dijo cruzando los brazos.

-Puedes llegar a ser muy malvada.

-Buscaré a Theo y a Blaise para que vengan, y si están con Pansy y Merhamet les avisaré también. Bueno… adiós –y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Hermione –escuchó cómo la llamaba.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó sin voltearse.

-Al final sí me miraste y usaste algo verde, y finalmente sí gritaste mi nombre.

Hermione no pudo evitar reírse y volteándose lo suficiente como para verle a los ojos le dijo.

-Idiota.

Volvió a caminar hacia la puerta escuchando la risa de Draco de fondo.

-Hermione –la volvió a llamar.

-¿A hora qué? –dijo volteándose por completo.

-Gracias. Por quedarte –tenía una sonrisa honesta en el rostro.

Se quedó sorprendida y luego de dos segundos le devolvió la sonrisa.

-De nada.

Y antes de que pudiera decirle algo más, se escabulló por la puerta ocultando una enorme sonrisa.

* * *

**Creo que casi me vuelvo diabética por tanta ternura en este capítulo pero ¿qué puedo hacer? mi mente así lo quiso jaja. Espero que les haya gustado y si alguna de las que hace fan art se anima a dibujar algo de mi humilde fic... ¿no quisiera dibujar la foto que tomó Pansy? Solo es un consejo... digo no más :P**

***Contestando reviews:**

**-Merylune: Jajaa "tiempo de chicos" buena idea, y sobre las notitas, creo que habrán más :D**

**-LucyTheMarauder: Aww, gracias, espero no haberte decepcionado.**

**-Solunarox: Jajaja los amas a todos, bienvenida al club jaja**

**-dracoforever: Ahhhh! (gritito de emoción) qué bueno que te haya gustado tanto como para que lo leyeras de tirón :D**

**-Darian: Debo decir que tus reviews siempre me marean pero me causan mucha risa jaja**

**-Crazzy76: Solo con Blaise? Jajja bueno, mi beta también lo ama :D**

**-Fersha. Malfoy: Ayyy espero no haberte decepcionado, de verdad :(**

**-Da chaan: Gracias por todo Betaaa (ilegal) "sube pronto", lo hubiera hecho si lo hubieras chequeado antes jajaja 3**

**Bueno nenas, eso a sido todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado y si han visto algo medio OOC es pura coincidencia jaja XD Espero ver sus comentarios (no importa si me quieren apalear) y repito, si alguien hace "fan art" me gustaría ver sus dibujos.**

**Tengan una buena semana y gracias por todo el apoyo que me dan :D**

**PD: Bienvenidas a las que le han dado al botón de favorito y al de alerta, ustedes me motivan cada día (aj, hoy estoy muy emocional jaja)**

**Adioooos :D**

**Cookieabii**


	14. Sucesos Inesperados

**(Hace ingreso con un escudo invisible)**

**Holaaaa :D Lo sé, lo sé... ¡perdón! Hace más de dos meses que no escribo pero no fue porque me haya olvidado (jamás), solo que las tareas se me juntaron y en fin, parece como si el tiempo hubiera pasado volando u.u Antes de dar más explicaciones prefiero que lean el cap, espero que les guste y si ven alguna incoherencia es porque hace bastante que no lo escribía (aunque ya lo tenía avanzado).**

* * *

***Recomendación musical: Crave you - Daniela Andrade**

* * *

**Capítulo 14: "Sucesos inesperados"**

-¡Bienvenidos al primer partido de Quidditch del año! Hoy se enfrentan Gryffindor y Slytherin, ¿quién ganará? Aunque, déjenme decirles que pude ver el entrenamiento de las serpientes y no lo hacían nada mal pero sig-

-¡Señorita Lovegood! Enfóquese –la cortó Minerva desde las gradas.

El gran día había llegado. Ya era sábado y ambos equipos estaban listos para el primer partido que los ayudaría en la balanza para ser el ganador de ese año. Las gradas con los leones rugía apoyada por los de Ravenclaw y casi todos de Hufflepuff, vestidos con camisetas rojas, con muchas cosas que hacían ruido y sombreros coloridos. Al otro lado estaban las serpientes pintadas de verde en su totalidad, gritaban y apoyaban sin perder la elegancia que los caracterizaba y de rato en rato cantaban el himno dedicado a Ronald Weasley.

Hermione no era amante del Quidditch pero cuando le tocaba jugar a su casa no se podía negar, por otro lado, en ese partido no jugaban solo dos de sus amigos, era difícil pero tenía que aceptar que esas tres serpientes se habían ganado un buen espacio en su corazón y una pequeña parte de ella, muy muy muy pequeña, quería vigilar el estado de Draco. El muy prepotente se había tomado a la ligera la advertencia de Madame Pomfrey y había decido que estaba en las condiciones para jugar un partido completo.

Ambos equipos hicieron su aparición en el campo provocando que el público enardeciera y empezara a apoyar a sus favoritos. Draco y Harry se dieron las manos con una pequeña sonrisa y un brillo competitivo en los ojos por parte de ambos. Podrían estar en algo llamado "tregua" pero cuando se trataba del juego solo eran conocidos.

-Y el marcador va 20 a 10 con Gryffindor a la cabeza ¡Vamos Harry! ¡Vamos Ron! –gritaba Luna desde la cúpula. McGonagall le había pedido que fuera la narradora del partido pero al parecer ya se estaba arrepintiendo. Miró más allá y pudo distinguir la mirada de reproche que Theo le lanzaba -¡Lo siento Theo!

-Señorita Lovegood, narre el partido, no socialice.

El partido estaba bastante parejo, pare ser justos Slytherin lo estaba haciendo bastante bien. Draco veía todo desde la altura en la que estaba, esperando ver la snitch dorada. Veía a Merhamet y a Pansy en las gradas apoyando a las serpientes y entonando a todo pulmón la canción para el pelirrojo, aunque no sabía si esto lo afectaba en realidad. Movió la vista hacia los leones y pudo ver a Hermione con los binoculares puestos, a su costado estaba Weasley menor con rayas rojas en la cara apoyando a Harry y a su hermano. En un momento su mirada conectó con la de la castaña, la cual bajó los binoculares y lo miró directo a los ojos. Draco le dedicó su sonrisa ladeada y ella también sonrió pero indicándole que se le acababa el tiempo y después de sacarle la lengua volvió a ponerse los binoculares.

Fue en ese momento en el que vio un destello morado, en el momento en el que escuchaba a Lovegood decir "_y empatan con 80 las dos casas"_. Miró de reojo a su izquierda y pudo ver como Harry también había visto ese destello y ambos se lanzaron a perseguirlo.

Bordearon a todos los jugadores dirigiéndose hacia la guardería de Gryffindor, la snitch decidió huir hacia las gradas y ese mismo camino tomaron ambos buscadores y capitanes. La tenían en frente, cualquier descuido haría que el otro ganase, ambos estiraron sus brazos intentando atraparla primero. Draco estiró el brazo derecho y Harry, el izquierdo. Estaban prácticamente pegados y el hecho de que Draco fuera más alto y por lo tanto, tuviera las extremidades más largas, le estaba ayudando.

Ya faltaba poco, Draco podía sentir como sus dedos rosaban con la bolita dorada, no escuchaba nada más, ni a Luna ni al público, solo estaba concentrado en ganar este partido. Y cuando sus dedos la rosaron por tercera vez, cuando Harry pensó que había perdido, Draco sintió una punzada de dolor recorrer por toda su espalda, sus omóplatos, y finalmente su brazo derecho. Madame Pomfrey le había dicho que no era recomendable jugar en ese estado pero él no le había hecho caso y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias.

El gran dolor provocó que frenara en el acto retrayendo su brazo y cerrando fuertemente los ojos. Harry cogió la snitch pero no hizo caso a los gritos de victoria ensordecedores que se escuchaban en todo el campo, decidió retroceder hasta donde se encontraba Draco para ver qué le había sucedido.

-Hey Malfoy, ¿todo bien? –preguntó acercándose a él.

Se podía escuchar como Luna gritaba "¡_Y Gryffindor ganó! ¡Muy bien hecho Harry!_

-No… -gruñó, aguantándose el dolor –Mi brazo.

-Vamos abajo a que Pomfrey te revise.

Cogió el mango de la escoba de Draco y la inclinó hacia abajo para poder dirigirse hacia donde estaba Madame Pomfrey.

-Me va a dar el sermón del año –dijo entre risas de dolor.

-Al parecer no va a ser la única –susurró Harry viendo como Hermione y Ginny bajaban corriendo de las gradas.

Al llegar al suelo Draco se sentó en el piso cogiendo su hombro derecho con la mano izquierda, tenía el ceño fruncido y seguía sintiendo esa punzada en medio del hombro. Madame Pomfrey llegó y lanzándole la peor de las miradas sacó el botiquín de emergencia que tenía.

-Se lo dije señor Malfoy –le reprochó.

Merhamet llego primero con Pansy y ambas lo miraron ceñudos.

-Ay primo, te dijimos que no deberías jugar.

-¡Exacto! Es que eres tan terco –le regañó Pansy.

-Ya, ya…

Con ayuda de Theo y Blaise, que habían bajado en cuanto el partido finalizó, se sacó la parte de arriba del uniforme de Quidditch.

-¡Draco Malfoy! Te dije que no deberías jugar y no me hiciste caso –Hermione venía hecha una furia con Ginny mirándola con un poco de miedo.

-Ya… no necesito más mujeres regañándome en esta vida –dijo desanimado intentando no temblar por el frío aire que sentía en su espalda.

Hermione iba a seguir regañándolo hasta que vio su espalda y se tapó la boca para ahorrar un grito de miedo.

-¿Qué pasó? No estaba así –susurró en tono de pregunta.

-Las consecuencias de no hacerme caso –dijo Pomfrey sacando un ungüento del botiquín.

Blaise se acercó un poco temeroso y frunció el ceño.

-Eres un idiota Draco, ¿cómo juegas así?

-Dije que no quería a más mujeres gritándome…

-Ni aún así se te va lo chistoso –dijo Theo negando con la cabeza.

Draco hizo un gesto de dolor al sentir la crema por su espalda. Al centro tenía una mancha rojiza que se separaba en tres rayitas débiles de color morado que se extendían hacia cada brazo y hacia su cuello.

-Bien señor Malfoy, será mejor que ahora sí me haga caso y tome un buen descanso.

-Me parece que no será posible por ahora, Popy –Dumbledore se acercaba con una media sonrisa –Te ha llegado una carta de tus padres, la puedes recoger en mi despacho.

-¿Carta de mis padres? –murmuró más para sí mismo. Miró a Blaise y a Theo los cuales habían dejado de sonreír para ponerse serios.

-Te acompañamos –dijo Theo ayudándolo a ponerse en pie, Blaise tomó sus cosas del suelo y se volteó para ver a los demás chicos que los miraban con cara de interrogación.

-Nos vemos luego chicos –puso su mejor sonrisa pero sus ojos no transmitían lo mismo –Vamos Draco –y los tres se fueron siguiendo a Dumbledore.

Las miradas se concentraron en Pansy como preguntándole cuál era el problema con todo eso. Ella miró a cada uno sopesando la idea de contarles cuál era su hipótesis, en realidad no sabía cuál era el problema pero creía tener una idea. Suspiró, puso los ojos en blanco, miró a Merhamet y mandó todo al cuerno cuando una vocecita en su cabeza le dijo que podía confiar en ellos.

-Vamos al lago –dijo avanzando hacia la salida del campo de Quidditch.

La siguieron en silencio hasta el enorme árbol cerca al lago que, al parecer, se había convertido en propiedad de ellos. Harry y Ron se apoyaron en el tronco, Hermione y Ginny se sentaron a sus costados de frente al lago, Luna que recién llegaba se sentó con Merhamet a la derecha de las otras chicas y Pansy simplemente caminaba de aquí para allá mordiéndose el labio.

-Bien, empiecen con las preguntas –dijo después de caminar por medio minuto más.

Harry carraspeó y luego de intentar poner en orden sus ideas decidió ser directo.

-¿Hay algún problema con la carta? –preguntó medio tímido.

Pansy se sentó en el pasto y empezó a arrancar el pastito verde que había a su alrededor.

-Es algo complicado –comenzó –No sé si estoy en lo cierto sobre lo que esa carta dice pero tengo una hipótesis –suspiró una vez más –Como deben saber, muchos de los padres de Slytherin son mortífagos y, al parecer, varios quieren convertir a sus hijos en seguidores de Voldemort.

Pequeños copos de nieve comenzaron a caer y ella estiró su mano para coger algunos.

-En el caso de Theo, él decidió largarse de su casa antes de que las cosas se pusieran feas, lo perdió casi todo pero conservó su dignidad –sonrió como si estuviera recordando algo –Blaise… bueno, no se sabe el paradero de su padre y su madre está lo suficientemente ocupada en buscar amantes millonarios como para recordar que tiene un hijo. En mi caso, bueno, mis padres apoyan los ideales de Voldemort pero ninguno de ellos es mortífago, supongo que no les gusta arriesgarse y tampoco dejarían que yo me arriesgara, pero… la situación de Draco es diferente –apretó los copos de nieve que habían caído en su mano y frunció el ceño –Lucios Malfoy es una persona muy ambiciosa, y si tiene que convertirse en la mano derecha de_ Él_ solo por un poco de poder, entonces lo hará. Narcissa es sumisa, sabe que no puede hacer nada contra eso y no dudo en que quieran jalar a Draco con ellos.

Hermione frunció el ceño y miró a Pansy.

-Pero… él no lo hará, ¿cierto? –preguntó.

Pansy alzó la vista hacia el cielo y alzó los hombros.

-La verdad es que no lo sé, a él lo criaron de una manera más estricta. Su meta es y será ser como su padre, no puede desobedecerlo, tiene que seguir sus ideales. Considera también que si él decide hacerse a un lado, de seguro tendrá que pelear en contra de su propia familia. Es todo complicado, si ahora le dijeran que se convirtiera en mortífago… de seguro lo haría, no porque quisiera, si no que no se opondría si lo obligan… ¿entiendes?

Por la mente de todos los que estaban ahí solo había un solo pensamiento, no dejarían que Draco Malfoy se uniera al bando de los mortífagos, si bien es cierto no eran amigos pero les bastaba con que fuera un alumno y compañero de Hogwarts.

Se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos, sintiendo los copos de nieve caer sobre ellos y cada uno pensando en lo que se acaban de escuchar.

* * *

-¿Crees que será algo malo? –preguntó Blaise a Theo desde la pared donde se encontraba apoyado.

-Espero que no –suspiró Theo con el ceño fruncido.

Ambos llevaban esperando unos cinco minutos a que Draco bajara del despacho de Dumbledore. La gárgola empezó a girar y mostró a un Draco con una carta en la mano derecha.

-Quiero estar solo, no me sigan –sin esperar respuesta caminó hacia las afueras del castillo dirigiéndose a una parte alejada del lago.

Tenía miedo, para que negarlo, no quería leer la carta porque temía que su padre lo citara en su casa. No tenía que ser muy inteligente como para suponer para qué lo citaría. Se dejó caer el pie de uno de los árboles que por ahí había, puso una protección para que la nieve no mojara el papel y procedió a abrirlo.

_Draco:_

_Hemos solicitado el permiso a Dumbledore para que una semana antes de tus vacaciones de navidad te dejen venir a la mansión Malfoy. _

_No puedes faltar._

_Lucius Malfoy_

Sí, así de "cariñoso" era su padre, ni siquiera un "cómo te va" o tal vez "querido Draco". Tenía los días contados, solo le quedaba unos dos meses o menos para tener que enfrentarse a lo que sea que su padre esté planeando para él. ¿Faltar? No podría ni aunque quisiera, ya habían tomado una decisión por él y Draco no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Miró hacia la derecha y a lo lejos vio a un grupo de personas reunidas. El trío dorado, Merhamet, Pansy, Lovegood, mini Weasley y Blaise que se acercaba con Theo. Soltó un largo suspiro y volvió a mirar al cielo. ¿Sería capaz de luchar contra ellos? No lo sabía _aún_.

* * *

-Bien señores, ya que están todos presentes y sin ganas de alargar esta pequeña reunión, les diremos cuáles serán los dos grupos para que mañana mismo comiencen con la investigación que les corresponda –dijo McGonagall.

Todos nos mirábamos entre nosotros para saber con quiénes nos tocaría realizar la tarea grupal. De reojo miraba a Harry, luego pasaba a Ron, Ginny y así con cada uno de ellos frunciendo el ceño cuando miraba a Blaise, sí, lo perdoné pero es que si no hubiera sido por él nada de esto estaría pasando. Esa mañana McGonagall nos había dicho que después del almuerzo tendríamos que ir al despacho de Dumbledore para hablar sobre el castigo, y aquí nos encontrábamos, en un mutismo completo lanzándonos miradas cómplices.

-Bien, grupo número uno –comenzó a leer Snape –Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, Ginebra Weasley y Luna Lovegood –sin esperar a que protestaran siguió –Grupo número dos: Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Merhamet Florit, Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger y NO hay reclamos.

Un silencio se instaló en el despacho. En lo personal, no tenía mucho problema con mi grupo, extrañaría trabajar junto a Harry y Ginny, pero por lo menos tenía a Ron conmigo y a Merhamet. Zabini no resultaba tan travieso cuando estaba Malfoy así que por eso no me preocupaba tampoco. Finalmente, Draco es casi tan inteligente como yo, eso era un plus que agradecía.

-Ya que está todo claro, la poción que deberán investigar es la poción de la resistencia –Dumbledore nos miró por encima de sus anteojos –Debo decir que los grupos solo están formados con el propósito de una mejor organización, con esto quiero decir que se pueden ayudar entre ustedes mismos si así lo desean. Cada grupo, por individual, tendrá que entregar un ensayo de 1000 palabras sobre esta poción y tendrá que realizarla y entregárnosla en un pequeño frasco. Su investigación empieza desde ahora y advierto que ustedes mismos tendrán que buscar lo que sea necesario, tienen permiso para visitar el bosque prohibido.

Ok. Nos estaban dando permiso para visitar el bosque prohibido, en otras palabras eso parecía algo imperativo, como si obligatoriamente tuviéramos que ir ahí.

Nadie dijo nada, solo asentimos con la cabeza y nos retiramos del lugar.

-No sé ustedes pero yo voy a la biblioteca –dije sin esperar que alguien respondiera. Sentí unos pasos detrás por lo que volteé un poco la cabeza para ver de quién se trataba -¿Vas a la biblioteca también?

-La verdad es que no tengo nada más interesante para hacer –contestó Malfoy con una sonrisa ladeada pero sus ojos no sonreían.

Tenía ganas de preguntarle sobre la carta pero no quería malograr el ambiente tranquilo que tanto nos había costado obtener. Llegamos a la biblioteca y nos sentamos en una de las mesas alejadas de los demás alumnos. Fui hacia uno de los estantes y saqué unos tres libros para empezar una investigación básica.

-¿No piensas ayudarme en algo? –le pregunté a Draco que estaba prácticamente desparramado en una de las sillas.

-¿Vale el apoyo moral? –respondió con una sonrisa suave.

-Debería responderte que no pero por ahora lo dejaré pasar –deposité los libros en la mesa y me senté a su costado suspirando.

En realidad, la poción no lucía difícil y los libros tenían suficiente información como para completar un ensayo de 1000 palabras y ponerle algunos extras que ayudaran con la nota. El problema sería encontrar los cuatro ingredientes que mencionaba. Estaba asegurado: tendríamos que internarnos en el bosque prohibido. Se necesitaba de mes y medio para que esté lista y duraba un poco menos de un año antes de que fuera inservible el ingerirla.

Bajé el segundo libro que había estado leyendo para descansar un poco la vista y observé a Malfoy que dormía apoyado recostado en la mesa. Así se veía tan calmado, como si los problemas no existieran.

-No dejaremos que te pase nada –susurré casi inaudiblemente mientras acariciaba su cabello como lo hice en la enfermería –No dejaré que te pase nada.

Alcé la vista al reloj de la biblioteca. Había pasado más de dos horas leyendo, con razón Draco se había quedado dormido. Ya era hora de almorzar así que decidí despertarlo.

-Malfoy, despierta, tenemos que ir a comer –intentaba despertarlo con susurros para que Madame Pince no me regañara pero Draco no se levantaba –Sería más útil si te lanzara un guantazo –recordé lo bien que había funcionado la vez pasada pero él se había quejado así que preferí no darle más molestias por el resto del día.

Comencé a moverlo un poco pero solo logré que frunciera el ceño y murmurara cosas incoherentes, y eso solo logró que mi lado maternal se activara. Llevé una de mis manos a su mejilla pero, en vez de soltarle un buen golpe, la coloqué suavemente ahí y le acaricié el rostro como a un niño pequeño.

-Vamos Draco, tus tripas me lo agradecerán –volví a susurrarle.

De pronto, sus ojos grises se abrieron haciendo que me sonrojara un poco por el hecho de tener una mano en su mejilla.

-Veo que progresas con el tiempo –me dijo en un susurro ronco –Por lo menos esta vez tu mano no me está golpeando.

-Pues si no te levantas de una buena vez no tendré objeción alguna en hacerlo –quité mi mano de su rostro y comencé a poner los libros en sus respectivos lugares sintiendo una mirada clavada en mí. Me volteé para encararlo.

-Deja de mirarme y vámonos.

-Eres demasiado interesante como para no mirarte y cierto, ¿por qué me levantaste? –preguntó sobándose los ojos.

-Porque ya es hora de almorzar, ¿acaso tu cuerpo no te lo está pidiendo?

-Mi cuerpo me está pidiendo muchas cosas –puso una sonrisa ladeada.

-Draco Malfoy, deja de decir estupideces o no me dará pena golpearte aunque estés herido –fruncí el ceño intentando esconder una sonrisa que pugnaba por salir de mi boca.

-Ves, esto solo demuestra que tú eres la malpensada, mi cuerpo me está pidiendo ir al baño para descargar los dos vasos de agua que tomé en la mañana –dijo poniéndose de pie para ir al baño mientras soltaba suaves risas.

Lo esperé unos minutos y juntos fuimos al Gran Comedor para saciar a los monstruos que teníamos en el estómago, por lo menos yo sí tenía uno en esos momentos.

-Estuve investigando un poco y la poción no resulta difícil de hacer, lo complicado será conseguir los ingredientes –le comenté.

-Me lo suponía, al parecer tendremos que ir al Bosque Prohibido queramos o no.

-¿Tienes miedo? –dije entrecerrando los ojos y poniendo una sonrisa burlona.

-Sí, miedo de quedarme sin una sabelotodo –respondió con el mismo tono que yo –Por cierto, tal parece que se te está pegando la manía de tocarme el cabello.

Mi sonrisa se borró, ¿acaso le molestaba que lo hiciera? Él me había pedido que lo acariciara cuando estuvimos en la enfermería.

-Bueno, si tanto te molesta entonces dejaré de hacerlo –me crucé de brazos y apresuré el paso para alejarme un poco de él. Creo que estoy en mis días.

Sentí su mano cerrarse en torno a mi muñeca derecha mientras él soltaba una risita.

-¿Y quién te dijo que me molestaba? Eres la única que tiene permiso de tocarlo, deberías sentirte honrada.

-Y ahí está el Draco Malfoy egocéntrico –dije sonriendo levemente al ver un poco de alegría en sus ojos.

-Admite que te encanta.

-Deja de soñar despierto Malfoy –empecé a avanzar pero me detuve al escuchar un suave quejido, volteé y vi como tenía arrugado el ceño -¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, nada.

-Draco, no me mientas, ¿es tu espalda? ¿Quieres que vayamos a la enfermería? ¿Necesitas algo?

-¿Acaso te estás preocupando por mí?

-Malfoy, en serio, no estoy bromeando.

-Tranquila, ya pasó –se estiró un poco hacia los costados y luego hacia arriba.

-No, no, vamos a la enfermería.

Lo tomé de la mano, ignorando a las estúpidas mariposas que habían venido a hacerme compañía cuando hicimos contacto, y lo llevé unos pasillos más allá para que le dieran alguna poción.

-En serio te estás preocupando por mí –dijo burlón.

-Cállate Malfoy –prácticamente lo ignoré y cuando llegamos al lugar le dije a Madame Pomfrey si le podía dar alguna crema.

-Échese en una de las camillas, señor Malfoy. Y quítese la camisa para que la señorita Granger le pueda aplicar la crema.

-Con mucho gusto –susurró Draco con diversión al ver mi rostro de estupefacción.

-¿Qu-qué? ¿Yo? –pregunté anonadada.

-Sí, señorita Granger, no tengo tiempo que perder, Dumbledore me ha llamado.

Sin decir más se fue dejándonos solos. Draco ya estaba echado boca abajo y sin la camisa.

-Vamos Hermione, no muerdo y es solo una crema.

Estaba sonrojada, podía sentir cómo mis mejillas ardían. Suspiré y convoqué todo mi raciocinio para poder untarle la tonta crema. Me senté a su lado y tomé un poco de la loción con dos dedos de mi mano izquierda y solté un suspiro resignado.

Se sentía bien y relajante el pasar los dedos por su suave piel, intentaba hacerlo lo más delicadamente posible para no causarle ningún dolor. Comencé por el punto morado en el medio de su espalda, hacía círculos pequeños y luego pasé a las tres líneas que se extendían más arriba.

-¿Sabes? Eres buena en esto, ¿nunca has pensado en ser medimaga? –Draco preguntó en un estado de somnolencia.

-¿Para que después me contrates como tu enfermera personal? No, gracias –dije riendo.

-Inteligente decisión.

Terminé de aplicar la crema y me limpié las manos, cogí la camisa que él había dejado en el pateadero de la cama y se la extendí para que se la pusiera.

-Apura que tenemos que ir a comer.

Me volteé dándole la espalda para no ver cómo se vestía y cuando lo escuché ponerse en pie decidí que ya era hora de ir a comer algo. No pude dar dos pasos cuando sentí cómo me daba vuelta con uno de sus brazos y me pegaba a él. Soltó un sonoro y largo beso en mi mejilla.

-Gracias por preocuparte por mí –susurró. Yo no me movía, estaba en shock –Bien, ahora parece que será mi turno de llevarte –cogió mi muñeca como yo lo había hecho con él y me sacó de ahí con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. Las mariposas estaban bailando la macarena por todo mi sistema digestivo y yo seguía estupidizada.

* * *

**Eso fue todo por hoy :D En realidad, había considerado la opción de hacer una mini maratón de 2 capítulos donde los publicaba seguidos, pero en serio parece como si me salieran tareas de la nada u.u Lamento, en serio, no haber actualizado antes. También me entretuve avanzando otra novela en word que planeo subir cuando termine con esta, pero no será un dramione (más adelante se enterarán)**

**Y bueno, ¿les gustó el cap? Lo siento si hay mucha miel solo que a veces me desespero porque ya sean pareja (sí, lo sé, depende de mí). El próximo cap será específicamente sobre la tarea que les han dejado y abran algunas sorpresillas. Espero sus comentarios :D**

***Contestando reviews:**

**-bb-sly: Graaacias, que bueno que te guste y disculpa la demora :P espero que este cap te haya gustado también.**

**-Fersha. Malfoy: Sí, Harry y Ron siempre celosos, celos sanos de hermanos jaja**

**-LucyTheMarauder: Jajaja lo que importa es la intención y gracias por, aunque sea, estar dispuesta a dibujar (aunque según tú lo hagas mal)**

**-maaR-418: Gracias! Draco es un amor 3**

**-crazzy76: Jajaja, creo que muchas abríamos cuidado de él sin ningún problema ;D**

**-Emma Watson: Juro y rejuro que nunca antes me habían llegado tus reviews! Ö En serio, todos me llegaron de porraso después de publicar el cap 13 y no tengo la mínima idea del por qué. Lamento muchisisisisisimo si te sentiste ignorada, en serio no fue mi intención. Y no dejes de escribirme reviews, me dan más ganas de continuar cuando percibo el entusiasmo de todas ustedes ;D **

**-Guest (persona misteriosa): Jajaja Malfoylandia xD**

**-MagicisFidem: Gracias! A ver si puedo pasarme por tu fic :D**

**Y bueno nenas, eso ha sido todo por hoy y realmente espero poder actualizar pronto, por lo menos ya tengo planeado el prox cap :D**

**Tengan una hermosa semana y no olviden dejarme reviews aunque me aumenten la madre por no haber actualizado antes ajaja cuídense y muchas gracias por su apoyo.**

***Agradezco a mi Betha reader ilegal que siempre está corrigiendo cualquiera falta ortográfica :D**

**Besos y abrazos,**

**CookieAbii**


End file.
